Infinite stratos: Infinito baile de la muerte
by JOHNMG
Summary: El mundo de Infinite stratos a entrado en un gran conflicto (guerra) y los héroes de la historia entraran en acción para detener a un enemigo que nadie espera.
1. Capitulo 1: Malas Noticias

Capitulo 1: Malas Noticias.

Eran los primeros días de noviembre apenas iba a comenzar el segundo semestre del segundo año en la academia IS lo que nos esperaría en los siguientes días cambiaria para siempre nuestras vidas.

Hola soy Orimura Ichika estudiante del segundo año en la academia IS era domingo y mañana comenzara el segundo semestre del año es decir que ya ha pasado año y medio desde que ingrese a la academia ha pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, me reencontré con mis amigas de la infancia, y conocí a grandes amigas, he estado bajo la tutela de mi hermana Chifuyu e incluso he luchado con una organización malvada Phantom Task a la que logramos vencer (eso creo) no hace mucho cuando logramos capturar a sus principales miembros lo que llevo a su desintegración o eso es lo que sabemos.

Bueno eso ya es pasado creo que ahora me podre relajar ya que no hay unos tipos locos que me persigan.

He estado pensando en que voy hacer cuando salga de la academia, no me veo como un representante de un país así que creo que me alejare de los IS, mi vida ha estado en riesgo desde que me hacer que a los IS.

Seguía pensando en mis cosas.

Toc, toc.

- Un momento

Me levante para abrir la puerta pero antes de abrir escuche un escándalo que venía de afuera.

- (¿Que está pasando?)

Al abrir la puerta vi a Rin quien estaba algo apurada ya que me había tardado en abrir la puerta

- ¡Porque tardas!, ven, vámonos.

Fue los que dijo antes de tomarme de mi mano y llevarme por los pasillos corriendo

- ¿Qué está pasando Rin?

Fue lo que le dije ya que no sabía que estaba pasando, además de Rin y yo corriendo por los pasillos había otras estudiantes que también corrían.

- No lo sé exactamente, solo nos han pedido que vallamos a la cafetería parece que va a ver un aviso muy importante.

No sé porque pero mientras corríamos por los pasillos, sentí un mal presentimiento. Momento después llegamos a la cafetería que estaba llena, aun cuando el curso comenzaba mañana ya casi todas las estudiantes estaba ya en la escuela.

Nos encontramos con Houki y las demás que ya estaban en el lugar.

- Vamos chicos apenas va a empezar.

Fue lo que nos dijo Houki cuando voltee a ver una de las pantallas que estaba cerca, en ella aparecía el primer ministro de Japón una mujer de mediana edad con su cabello negro y ojos cafés eran sus únicos rasgos que eran llamativos fuera de eso no era un mujer llamativa, pero su rostro estaba serio. Lo que diría cambiaria no solo mi vida si no la de todos.

- Buenas tardes, hoy tengo que comunicarles que hemos recibido un comunicado muy importante por parte de la "Alianza B.A.M."

Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que nos había dicho la primera ministro pero todos callaron de inmediato cuando continuo hablando.

- Se ha declarado la guerra no solo a Japón sino a todas las naciones del mundo que poseen IS por parte de esta alianza.

- ¡Queeee!

Fue lo que se escucho en la habitación, nadie lo podía creer ¿Quiénes son, porque, esto debe ser una broma? eran algunas de las frases que se escuchaba por todos lados.

- Hace un par de horas recibimos este video comunicado, por favor pongan atención.

Después de que la primera ministro dijera esa palabras comenzó la trasmisión.

La pantalla se oscureció de repente 3 figuras aparecieron, eran 3 mujeres que vestían de traje dos de ellas eran morenas y una de ellas era blanca, eran las presidentas de 3 países, Brasil, América (EUA) y México cada una frente a sus banderas respectivas y más atrás una bandera negra con la escritura Alianza BAM en rojo y 3 estrellas blancas debajo.

La líder de América hablo.

- Nosotras las representantes de la alianza declaramos la guerra a todos los países que han participado, desarrollado y tiene IS bajos su control, rendase o serán destruidos.

- Tiene 24 horas para responder.

Después de eso la pantalla se oscureció y regreso con la primer ministro.

- Ya han escuchado su mensaje, pero les diré algo, ¡Japón no va a rendirse!

- Es por eso que llamo a mi pueblo a que se prepare ya que llegaran tiempos difíciles.

- Eso es todo por el momento.

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras la pantalla se apago.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¿Qué pasa?

Fue lo que dijo Cecilia, cuando vi en la parte trasera de la cafetería un IS esa la represéntate candidata de América Tina Hamilton (EUA) Su IS me era desconocido hasta ese momento pero esa similar a Silver Gospel pero era más simple.

- ¿Qué haces Tina?

Grito Rin ya que era su compañera de cuarto

- Lo siento Rin pero no quiero ser encarcelada, me voy

Las palabras de Tina fue lo que quedo ya que en cuestión de un segundo ella ya no estada, se había ido volando fuera de la Academia.

Todo el mundo comenzó alarmarse ya que no sabían que pasaba, por qué Tina se había ido así, si en la academia IS o hay nacionalidad y tampoco influye lo que pasa en el exterior o en realidad ella era un espía y nadie lo sabía.

Eran cosas que algunas de las estudiantes comenzaron a decir, todo era un caos.

- ¡Todas guarden silencio!

Se escucho decir de la profesora más estricta y temida de la academia mi hermana Chifuyu.

- Quiero que todas regresen a sus habitaciones

Todos escuchamos pero nadie hizo nada hasta que.

- ¡Ahora!

Todas comenzaron a moverse pero cuando nos disponíamos a irnos las chicas y yo fuimos llamados por Chifuyu.

- Excepto a los que porta IS personales, a ustedes los veré en 10min en la sala de reuniones de edificio 3.

Todos nos sorprendidos pero decidimos ir de inmediato al lugar. Nadie de las chicas decía nada, no sé si es por ellas han recibido entrenamiento militar pero sus rostros serios no me daban buena espina.

* * *

><p>Estábamos ya frente a la sala de reuniones. Tal vez era mi imaginación pero los únicos que no comprendíamos del todo la situación éramos Houki y yo ya que no habíamos recibido entrenamiento militar y no éramos representantes candidatos.<p>

- He, tal vez no comprenda del todo la situación pero ¿qué tan grave es la situación?

Pregunte ya estaba algo preocupado por las caras que tenían las chicas cuando veníamos, en el camino nos habíamos encontró con Tatenashi que a pesar de que siempre tomaba las cosas con calma esta vez se veía seria.

- Ichika tal vez no sabes que tan grave es una guerra, ya que tú no has recibido entrenamiento militar pero si esto es así de grave como creo puede significarse el fin de la academia IS.

La que dijo esas palabras fue Charlotte.

De repente la puerta se abrió, la que nos esperaba era la profesora Yamada, esta no tenia su habitual sonrisa en esta ocasión era de preocupación.

- Pasen.

Escritor: hola a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer, esperando que les guste y espero comentarios ya sea han positivos o negativos, se que les podrán parecer corto pero así serán los episodios, los publicare si no hay problema los miércoles y domingos (en la noche). gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2: Preludio

Capitulo 2: Preludio

De repente la puerta se abrió, la que nos esperaba era la profesora Yamada, esta no tenia su habitual sonrisa en esta ocasión era de preocupación.

- Pasen.

Dentro de la sala se encontraba mi hermana Chifuyu y Kanzashi, cuando nos vio mi hermana nos indico que nos sentáramos, la sala es muy parecida aun sala de juntas de algún gran corporativo con la clásica gran mesa en el centro y sillas algo caras.

Cuando todos nos sentamos vimos de inmediato a mi hermana ya que era la que se encontraba de pie con una expresión que no sabía bien interpretar si era de preocupación o enojo.

- Bien ya están todos, bueno creo que ya todos saben que el mundo ha entrado en guerra.

Tras lo dicho por Chifuyu una pantalla apareció detrás de ella mostrando al mapa del mundo. En la pantalla se mostraba de color rojo a los países que formaban a la alianza BAM, de color azul se mostraba a los países que se les declaro la guerra y había unos cuantos que aparecían de color verde los cuales se declararon neutrales ya que ellos no había tenido ningún IS bajo su jurisdicción.

- Como pueden ver esta es la situación actual.

Mi hermana indico que viéramos el mapa.

- Como puede observar esta es la situación más grave que hemos vivido desde que termino la gran guerra.

De repente Chifuyu guardo silencio mientras nos observaba nos seriedad.

- Bien, deben de saber que mientras estén en la academia ninguno de ustedes serán obligados a participar en esta guerra pero no así sus unidades personales, ya que deben saber que la academia puede proteger a sus alumnos mas no así a los IS personales ya que eso iría en contra de los tratados internacionales.

Han de saber que en este lugar no existe nacionalidad, pero si pueden ser pedidos por escrito para que vayan a sus países a participar, pueden negarse o aceptar es su decisión, de momento solo tenemos un pedido hacia la representante de Rusia Sarashiki Tatenashi.

Todos volteamos a ver hacia Tatenashi, ella simplemente nos vio a todos y sonrió como siempre lo hace.

- He aceptado ya el comunicado y me iré en la noche hacia Moscú.

- ¡Queeeee!

Fue lo que dijimos todos en especial yo ya que no sabía de esto hasta apenas una hora y ya Tatenashi había aceptado participar en esto.

- Pero que dices hermana ¿cuando fue que aceptaste el llamado?

La que pregunto algo nerviosa y preocupada era Kanzashi.

- Creo que ya es hora de decirles lo que sabemos, de todos modos lo sabrán tarde o temprano.

La que dijo eso fue la profesora Yamada.

- Entiendo pero si revelan esta información a cualquier otra persona serán encarcelados en la academia por traición ¿entendieron?

La que dijo fue Chifuyu.

- Disculpe Profesora Orimura, ¿Por qué Canadá aparece en color negro?

La que pregunto fue Charlotte.

- Porque ya fue conquistado por la alianza BAM

La que hablo fue Tatenashi quien mostraba una mira serie aunque mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Tatenashi?

La que ahora preguntaba era Rin algo curiosa pero principal mente molesta por no tener toda la información como ella le gustaría o eso creo ya que siempre se ha molestada por no saber todo o que algo se le escondiera.

- Recuerdan que hace una semana hubo el incidente de Montreal donde se decía que un virus había impedido las comunicaciones con Canadá hacia el exterior y que este también había afectado a América (EUA).

La que hablo fue Chifuyu.

- Eso en realidad no fue un virus si no un ataque militar hacia Canadá por parte de la alianza BAM. Pero fue encubierto por un supuesto ataque cibernético.

- Pero porque encubrirían su ataque y no simplemente declarar la guerra. –Houki

- Por una simple razón, el ataque a Canadá era para asegurar el completo control del continente Americano. –Chifuyu.

- Como saben en el continente Americano solo hay 2 países que han desarrollado IS, Canadá y América (EUA). –Profesora Yamada.

Para mí, era todo muy sorpréndete ya que no sabía todos los países que han desarrollado IS pero ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco más.

- Tu cara me dice que no sabes muchas de las cosas que hablamos pon atención ya que no lo pienso repetir ¿entendiste?

- S-si Profesora Orimura.

- Continuemos, en el mundo hay solo 9 países que han desarrollado IS que son Japón (el desarrollo no toma en cuenta a la Profesora Tabane), China, Rusia, Inglaterra, Francia Alemania, Italia, Canadá y América (EUA). –Chifuyu.

- Más no quiere decir que los demás países no han desarrollado o participado en la fabricación de IS. – Profesora Yamada.

- Un ejemplo de esto es la Unión Europea, sabemos que países desarrollan los IS mas no quiere decir que en estos se produzcan toda las partes, es decir que hay partes de los IS franceses que se hacen en España por ejemplo esto aplica para cualquier otro país ya que es muy caro si un solo país lo haga todo y así el país que ayuda fabricando partes recibe los IS más baratos que a otros que no participan en su producción. – Laura.

- Pero porque América se alió con Brasil y México y no con algún otro país que haga IS Como Canadá eso sería mucho más lógico. -Rin

- Hay tres razones la primera, los mayores manufactureros de partes de IS en el mundo son Brasil y México de hecho fabrican partes para todos los países que desarrollan IS(IS producidos en serie), segundo son aliados muy importantes de América (EUA) y por ultimo estos países son gobernados igual que América (EUA) por miembros de "Phantom Task". –Chifuyu.

- ¡Cómo es posible no acabamos con "Phantom Task"!

La que hablo algo sorprendida fue Houki ella creía que esto había terminado pero esa organización no es tan fácil de vencer como creíamos.

- Acabamos con su sección armada pero no así con el consejo. –Tatenashi.

- Pero no que "Phantom Task" no pertenecía a ningún país. – Cecilia.

- Por lo que sabemos ellos quieren IS, el por qué es un misterio esta guerra es otro método para conseguirlos digamos que es su plan de reserva en caso de que fallara la sección armada de Phantom Task". – Tatenashi.

- Espera Tatenashi ¿Como sabes todo eso? - Laura.

- Eso es porque todos los países que tienes IS en desarrollo se les intento tomar del modo político por parte de "Phantom Task". –Tatenashi.

- Nos estás diciendo que intentaron tomar el poder por medios políticos pero si son tan poderosos como creíamos por qué no lograron. –Charlotte.

- Sí, pero fueron descubiertos en casi todos los países que desarrollan IS excepto América (EUA) o simplemente los americanos aceptaron lo que les ofreció "Phantom Task" no lo sé. –Tatenashi.

- Después de que paso el incidente de Toronto un IS canadiense llego a la parte occidental de Rusia, este entrego información clasificada que indicaba que el consejo se había establecido en América (EUA) y había iniciado un plan de conquista política en el continente, este solo tuvo éxito en Brasil y México mas eso no quiere decir que han tomado una importancia en otros países del continente como Argentina y Venezuela. -Chifuyu.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso profesor Orimura?

Le pregunte a mi hermana ya que ella es profesora como sabia de información clasificada de otros países.

- Me lo dijo Tatenashi. –Chifuyu.

Voltee a ver a Tatenashi y ella solo me sonrió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesara.

- El punto es que ya han iniciado su plan para tomar los IS del mundo, Canadá solo fue un ensaño hay que detenerlos antes de que su poder sea muy grande…

Hola ha todos, aquí el segundo episodio de mi historia, se que ha iniciado un poco lento pero ya ira tomando ritmo. gracias por leer espero que les guste, acepto todas sus opiniones y sugerencias. Si los episodios serán cortos, así serán. Los episodios los publicare los miércoles y sábados, pero mejor esperen los al día siguiente ya que los publicare tarde.

Infinite stratos no me pertenece es obra de Izuru Yumizuru


	3. Capitulo 3: Despedida

Capitulo 3: Despedida.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, ya era de noche cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Toc, toc.

- Voy…

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Tatenashi quien venía a despedirse antes de partir.

- Puedo pasar un momento Ichika.

- Adelante

Cerré la puerta, ella se sentó en la cama y yo tome una silla, se hizo un momento de silencio antes de que ella hablara.

- Ichika,… Ya no tengo mucho tiempo, así que se seré breve, quiero pedirte un favor.

- Claro Tatenashi hare todo lo que pueda.

- Ja, ja siempre tan comprometido por eso me gustas.

- Pe-pero que estás diciendo Tatenashi, no digas tonterías.

- Ja, sabes que me gusta molestarte

- He.

De repente Tatenashi se me acerco muy cerca de mi rostro, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

- ¿Q-que es- tas haciendo?

- Ichika ¿podrías darme un beso?

No podía cree lo que Tatenashi me decía, darle un beso, no estaba en mis planes, se que Tatenashi es muy hermosa pero no sé si debería darle un beso.

- No-no creo que sea lo correcto.

Fue lo que le dije. Volteando a un lado, pero no escuche respuesta así que la voltee a ver y vi su sonrisa que siempre me ha molestado cuando me hace algo que no quiero.

- Eres tan dulce Ichika.

Tatenashi se regreso a su lugar.

- Ichika, quiero que protejas la academia IS y a todas las estudiantes y en especial a mi hermana, por favor.

Ella me pedía con mucho respeto que le hiciera ese favor.

- No te preocupes Tatenashi, yo las protegeré si no como me pondría llamar un hombre.

Fue lo que le dijo con toda la seguridad que podía mostrar.

- Si ese es el caso, me puedo ir tranquila.

Tatenashi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta ya era momento de irse ya que debía tomar un vuelo hacia Moscú, yo me levante y la seguí a la puerta.

- Una cosa más Ichika, tienes que hacerte más fuerte en caso de que esto se ponga peor, ¡entendiste!

Tatenashi me dijo lo ultimo con un todo de amenaza de que si no lo hacía me iba a ir muy mal.

- Ha, para que te animes.

"Mua"

Sin darme aviso Tatenashi me había dado un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¡Pe-pero que haces!

Le grite pero de repente sentí una sensación de peligro.

- (Esto no es bueno)

Al darme vuelta vi la mirada de odio de 6 chicas que conocía muy bien Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura y Kanzashi.

- ¡Ichika! ¿¡cómo te atreves!? - Houki.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –Rin.

- ¡Di tus últimas palabras! –Laura.

- ¡Los hombres como tu deben morir! - Charlotte.

- ¡No puedo creer que me engañes de esa forma Ichika! -Cecilia

- ¿Por qué Ichika? -Kanzashi

Ya habían desplegado parte de sus IS, Houki su espada, Rin su enorme hacha, Laura su sable, Charlotte una pistola de calibre 0.69mm (la más grande que tiene) y Cecilia un par de BT, para mi fortuna Kanzashi solo me grito.

- Chicas esto no es lo que creen, ¡vamos Tatenashi diles!

Cuando voltee a ver a Tatenashi ella simplemente me mostro su sonrisa despreocupada.

- Ichika es mejor que les digas que ya estuvimos jun_tos.

Tras escuchar esa frase la presión en el ambiente se sintió muy pesado o eso era lo que yo sentía. Las chicas simplemente se quedaron pasmadas por lo dicho por Tatenashi.

- Muere.

Eso fue lo que escuche que todas dijeron en un susurro pero significaba mi fin. Todas se lanzaron contra mí.

- ¡Haaaaaaa!

Cerré mis ojos y espere mi fin pero este no llego solo pude escuchar el golpe.

"Clanc"

Cuando vi todas había sido detenida por la defensa absoluta del IS de Tatenashi.

- Tienen que calmarse, era solo una broma ja ja ja.

Tras lo dicho por Tatenashi todas se calmaron y se mostraban algo apenadas. Después de calmarse Tatenashi se despidió de nosotros y por fin se fue, me preocupada que se fuera ya que no podría ayudarla lo que me recordaba lo dicho en la junta de hace unas horas.

* * *

><p>Voltee a ver a Tatenashi y ella solo me sonrió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesara.<p>

- El punto es que ya han iniciado su plan para tomar los IS del mundo, Canadá solo fue un ensaño hay que detenerlos antes de que su poder sea muy grande. -Chifuyu.

- Es por eso que todos los países ha decidido aliarse para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible. -Profesora Yamada.

- Es por eso que acepte ir al llamado para que ninguno de ustedes tenga que arriesgar su vida más de lo que hicieron contra "Phantom Task". -Tatenashi.

La que veía más preocupada a Tatenashi era su hermana Kanzashi, ya que ella pondría su vida en riesgo con tal de protegernos.

- Entonces porque no mejor vamos todos mientras más IS en el campo de batalla mejor seria. -Charlotte.

- Si deciden ir no saben si pelerina juntos ya que cada una de ustedes estaría bajo el liderato de su país y podrían ir a partes diferentes o ni siquiera pelear ya que son candidatas y no representantes. -Chifuyu.

Tras las palabras dichas por mi hermana todos nos quedaron en silencio.

- Lo mejor para ustedes es quedarse y ver la situación si esto no va bien entonces tal vez sean llamadas. -Profesora Yamada.

- Bien eso es todo por ahora se les informara de cambios más adelante.

Tras lo dicho por mi hermana nos fuimos de la sala de juntas.

* * *

><p>11:30 PM hora central de América (EUA)<p>

En algún lugar sobre Canadá, la fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA.

Dentro de este enorme avión la comandante en jefe del ejército de América (EUA) hablaba con su tripulación.

- El reporte está confirmado comandante esperamos un ataque global en 5 días por parte de la Unión de Naciones (UN). –Soldado.

- Preparen el enlace con las otras dos fortalezas. –comandante ¿?

- Comenzando enlace. –soldado.

Hola de nuevo aquí el 3er episodio ya como prometí y agradezco a silver sotana por su comentario, gracias por leer ya les había dicho los días de publicación en el episodio anterior así que recuerden acepto sugerencias y todos los comentarios. (habrá sorpresa)

infinite stratos pertenece a Izuru Yumizuri.


	4. Capitulo 4: Reunión de Chicas

Capitulo 4: Reunión de Chicas.

Me encontraba pensando en la azotea del edificio de aulas de la academia, veía las nubes pasar ya habían pasado días después de que Tatenashi se fuera, la escuela tenía problemas ya que algunas maestras se habían ido tras haber sido llamadas por sus países así que teníamos algunas horas libres.

Mi paz fue interrumpida por la llegada de mis amigas, Laura y Charlotte.

- Hola Ichika ¿podemos sentarnos?

- Si claro no hay problema.

Ellas traían algo para come, Charlotte un bento hecho por ella y Laura había comprado un set de comida alemana que incluía un corte de carne de primera freído y una ensalada.

- No tienes hambre ¿podría darte un poco de lo que traje?

- Ha muchísimas gracias Charlotte.

Me incorpore y tome algo de lo que Charlotte me dio.

- Yo también… te podría dar un poco Ichika… si lo quieres.

La que me dijo eso algo apenada fue Laura.

- Muchísimas gracias Laura.

- N-no hay problema.

Después de eso las 2 me dieron un poco de su alimento, comimos en silencio, no es que me incomodara pero sentía que no era normal. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpido por Rin quien llegaba con Houki, Cecilia y Kanzashi.

- ¡Aquí esta Ichika! te estábamos buscando.

- Perdón Rin, necesitaba pensar un poco.

Le dije eso a Rin quien se sentó a mi lago a lo que me sorprendí un poco.

- ¡Qué estás haciendo Rin! – Houki

- Nada solo me siento, no tiene nada de malo. –Rin

- No es eso, es porque te sientas tan cerca de Ichika. –Houki

- Eso no te importa. -Rin

Tras lo dicho por Rin, Houki se molesto, pero me di cuenta que las demás también estaban molestándose.

- Vamos chicas cálmense no veo el problema.

- ¡Tú cállate! –Houki y Rin.

Fue lo que me dijeron Houki y Rin al mismo tiempo.

- Eres un idiota.

Eso fue lo que creí que escuche de Charlotte pero no estoy seguro ya que lo dijo en voz baja.

Tras el incidente causado por Houki y Rin todos nos tranquilizamos y continuamos comiendo, la atmosfera de hace un rato se desvaneció y todos reímos y platicamos de cosas simples nada que ver con lo que pasa en el mundo. La única que no estaba de humor era Kanzashi ya que ahora ella estaba preocupada por su hermana Tatenashi de quien no había recibido más que un mensaje hace unos días que decías "he llegado no te preocupes".

- He Kanzashi, ¿estás bien?

Le pregunte a Kanzashi ya que ella estaba callada y casi no hablada.

- ¡He! no, si estoy bien es solo que….

- Te preocupa tu hermana no Kanzashi. - Houki.

- Si Houki no he sabido nada de ella además de su mensaje. –Kanzashi.

- Vamos Kanzashi si de alguien no tienes que preocuparte es de tu hermana ella es la más fuerte de todos no creo que sea vencida tan fácil. –Rin.

Después de lo dicho por Rin, Kanzashi se relajo un poco, todos sabemos que la más fuerte y astuta de todas es su hermana así que no veo que ella sea derrotada tan fácil. Después de todo sin ella no hubiéramos ganado contra "Phantom Task".

- Ya sé. Porque no hacemos una piyamada.

De repente Charlotte hablo de reunirse con todas las chicas para hacer una piyamada que ayudara a Kanzashi.

- Si una noche de chicas ayudaría a Kanzashi a relajarse un poco. –Rin.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 01:15 a.m.<p>

Toc, Toc.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ichika.

Toc, Toc.

- (Pero quien será a esta hora)

Al abrí la puerta vi una chica un poco mayor parecía de 3 año aun que no estaba seguro ya que vestía una piyama de color crema con un con algunas flores de color rojo, no la reconocí.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

><p>Las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Laura y Charlotte después de cenar, a demás que era la única habitación que no molestarían a sus compañeras de cuarto.<p>

- Creo que es hora de comenzar oficial mente la 1er piyamada de la academia IS.

Lo dicho por Rin fue bien residido por todas las demás aun que esto era algo arriesgado ya que ningún estudiante debe estar fuera de sus habitaciones después del toque de queda que si aplica de las 11:30 a las 6:00 del día siguiente aun que algunas había salida en ese horario así la habitación de cierto chico. Y si son descubiertas serian castigadas por la más temible maestra de todas, Chifuyu.

El ambiente continuo alegre mientras las horas pasaban, las chicas platicaban con alegría hasta que Cecilia propuso un juego para animar las cosas.

- Chicas vamos a jugar verdad o reto. –Cecilia.

- ¿Cómo se juega Cecilia? –Houki.

- Es simple todas vamos a escribir cosas que nos gustaría que hicieran las demás, una serán retos y otra será contar la verdad, no tenemos botella así que usaremos un dado, lo lanzaremos y la que saque el numero más bajo pierde y la que saque el número más alto lanzara una moneda, cara reto y cruz verdad así de simple. –Cecilia.

- Pero tienes que tener cuidado de lo que escribes, ya que todas pondremos en una bolsa un papel no sabrás si escoges el tuyo, ya que puedes perder. -Charlotte.

Las chicas de Europa tenía experiencia más que las demás pero aun así todas decidieron jugar. Todas escribieron 3 retos y 3 verdades y los pusieron en 2 bolsas y los revolvieron.

Después de eso comenzó el juego, todas lanzaron el dado. El orden era Houki, Cecilia, Kanzashi, Charlotte, Laura y al último Rin. Como decidieron eso antes lanzaron el dado y la que perdió fue Rin así que ella tuvo el último lugar.

- Voy, es 4 (creo que estoy a salvo). -Houki.

- Vamos, 5 (me salve). –Cecilia.

- No quiero perder, 6 (me alegro). –Kanzashi.

- No perderé, 1 (¡no! es mi fin). –Charlotte.

- Es mi oportunidad, 3 (no perdí). –Laura.

- ¡Aquí voy!, 5 (ja ja, perdiste Charlotte). – Rin.

Tras haber lanzado los dados ya sabían quién era la primera en perder.

- Bien Kanzashi serás la verdugo de Charlotte.

La que se burlo de Charlotte era Rin quien era la que más animada con esto.

- Toma Kanzashi es la hora.

La que le dio la moneda era Cecilia, todas mostraban una expresión de ansiedad pero sobre todo lo que más deseaban era ver que aria Charlotte.

- Aquí va.

Kanzashi lanzo la moneda al aire, todas vieron la moneda girar hasta que esta cayó al suelo, Charlotte era la más preocupada ya que sabía que lo que le tocara sería muy malo.

Después de girar por un momento cayó cruz lo que significada verdad. Le pasaron la bolsa de verdad a Kanzashi, ella metió la mano y tomo un papel.

- Bien, a ver, la verdad "Has besado a un chico y si es si, tienes que contarnos como paso"

- ¡Queeeeee! –Charlotte.

Si, la sorpresa doble episodio, no lo are a menudo pero sera de ves en cuando, gracias por leer. Espero que les guste, sera el miércoles, nos vemos.

Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.


	5. Capitulo 5: Relato de un beso

Capitulo 5: Relato de un beso.

Kanzashi lanzo la moneda al aire, todas vieron la moneda girar hasta que esta cayó al suelo, Charlotte era la más preocupada ya que sabía que lo que le tocara sería muy malo.

Después de girar por un momento cayó cruz lo que significada verdad. Le pasaron la bolsa de verdad a Kanzashi, ella metió la mano y tomo un papel.

- Bien, a ver, la verdad "Has besado a un chico y si es si tienes que contarnos como paso"

- ¡Queeeeee! –Charlotte.

Charlotte se había puesto toda colorada, ella no quería hablar de esas cosas pero sabía que si se negaba las demás no se lo permitirían. Después de un momento de silencio.

- Bien Charlotte, habla. –Rin

- He, verán no… ¿puedo cambiar? –Charlotte.

- ¡No! –todas.

- Ok, bueno si…. He besado a un chico.

- Heee, enserio quien fue ¿cuéntanos? – Cecilia.

- Bueno… fue… Ichika.

Lo que Charlotte había dicho fue un golpe muy duro para las demás, todas sabían del beso de Ichika con Laura y el último con Tatenashi pero que también haya besado a Charlotte no era que las demás sabían y eso las molestaba.

- ¡Qué significa eso Charlotte! –Houki.

- He bueno verán lo que paso…

* * *

><p>Hace 4 meses atrás.<p>

Nos preparamos para ir a un viaje a Tokio para la exhibición de IS que se llevaría ahí, ya que somos candidatos a representantes y usuarios de IS, este viaje era muy importante para todas ya que solo iríamos los que tenemos IS personales acompañados de las profesoras Yamada y Chifuyu.

Me emocionada ya que al ir solo nosotras no tendríamos problemas con las demás estudiantes aunque eso también significaba que no podía bajar la guardia con las demás.

- Bien ésta todo listo.

Había puesto todo que requería en mi maleta saldríamos más tarde después de clases.

- Tal vez debería poner algo de ropa "especial" por si pasa algo.

Vi mi armario pero me sonroje de inmediato.

- (No creo que sea buena idea).

Me vi interrumpida en mis pensamientos por mi compañera de cuarto y rival Laura.

- Charlotte ya vámonos a clases que si llegamos tarde la instructora nos castigara.

- ¡Sí!, ya voy.

Ese día trascurrió normal mente hasta que llego la tarde, tomaríamos el tren que sale de la academia IS hasta que llegáramos a la cuidad de ahí tomaríamos el tren rumbo a Tokio.

Esperaba poder sentarme con Ichika pero cuando decidíamos quine se sentaría con él Kanzashi se nos adelanto.

- Ichika puedo sentarme con-tigo.

- Ha, claro Kanzashi.

No podía crearlo ya que yo me había esforzado contra las demás y ella simplemente se lo pide.

- Creo que hay que decirle de las reglas a Kanzashi. -Cecilia.

Todas aviamos decidido una serie de reglas para que no causara problemas peores, pero parece que solo las aplicamos cuando una toma ventaja.

- (creo que esas reglas son solo una molestia).

No pasaron grandes cosas después de eso, la visita solo nos tomaría un día así que solo pasamos una noche en Tokio, ya que las habitaciones eran dobles una de nosotras pasaría la noche con Ichika [bueno en teoría él dormiría solo pero decidimos que una se quedara con él] ya que las maestras usarían una habitación.

Esta vez tomamos a Kanzashi para que no se nos adelantara y así logramos decidir en un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

- ¡Siiiiiiii! yo gano (¡muéranse perdedoras!).

Tras mi victoria se había decidido como dormiríamos, Laura y Houki, Rin y Cecilia, Kanzashi sola y yo con Ichika. Tras los reclamos llegó el momento de ir dormir, se que Ichika se sorprendió pero como es muy tonto no se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

- Char buenas noches.

- Buenas noches que descanses.

Mi sentí frustrada por que no podía hacer nada si tuve un rato a solas con él, era mi oportunidad pero no hice nada.

- (Soy una cobarde, porque no puedo hacer algo)

Pasaba la noche y no podía dormir así que decidí hacer algo, no sé si sea una buena idea, me levante y lo vi, durmiendo tan apacible, como no se daba cuenta de lo que siento por él, así que me levante no tendré otra oportunidad así que me acerque.

Vi su rostro y me acerque lentamente hasta que…

* * *

><p>- ¡Le robaste un beso eres de lo pero Charlotte! – Houki.<p>

- He bu-bueno no era lo…

- Ya no se puede confiar en ti. –Rin

- Simplemente ya no te podre verte igual. –Laura.

**Hola de nuevo aquí el 5 episodio, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste, un poco mas corto que los demás, solo sera este. Ya se, me podrán decir que me dio flojera escribir pero no, ya todo esta planeado bueno nos vemos el sábado.**

**infinite stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru. **


	6. Capitulo 6: Secreto

Capitulo 6: Secreto.

- ¡Le robaste un beso eres de lo pero Charlotte! – Houki.

- He, bu-bueno no era lo…

- Ya no se puede confiar en ti. –Rin

- Simplemente ya no te podre verte igual. –Laura.

Todas estaban muy molestas con Charlotte pero en realidad estaban celosas ya que no habían podido besar a la persona que les gustaba.

Charlotte ya no dijo nada no quería decirles que en realidad había pasado.

* * *

><p>- (Soy una cobarde, porque no puedo hacer algo)<p>

Pasaba la noche y no podía dormir así que decidí hacer algo, no sé si sea una buena idea, me levante y lo vi, durmiendo tan apacible, como no se daba cuenta de lo que siento por él, así que me levante, no tendré otra oportunidad así que me acerque.

Vi su rostro y me acerque lentamente hasta que.

- No puedo hacerlo, no es correcto.

Lo dije en susurro pero fue suficiente fuerte para despertar a Ichika. El se despertó y se sorprendió al verme tan cerca ya que no me había quitado de ahí.

- ¡¿Pero qué….?!

Ichika quiso gritar y para evitar que alguien más escuchara no tuve más opción que poner mi mano en su boca.

- Mmmmmnnnnnn.

Le indique que guardara silencio, el se calmo así que le quite mi mano de su boca, pero me sorprendí de mis actos así que lo golpee.

- (¡No! ¿Qué hice? )

Me lleve mi mano a mi boca para tampoco emitir ningún sonido. Lo había dejado inconsciente no era mi intención así que lo cubrí y me fui a dormir.

- (¡un beso indirecto!)

Después el juego continuo, era hora de ver quien sería la siguiente en enfrentarse a su destino. Lanzaron su dado en el orden que ya estaba establecido, la primera Houki.

- ¡Vamos!, 3 (esto no es bueno). -Houki.

- Haaaa, 2 (¡Noooooo!). –Cecilia.

- ¡Hermana ayúdame!, 4 (¡Siiiii!). –Kanzashi.

- ¡Vamos dado, rueda!, 3 (¡Sí! Toma esto Cecilia). –Charlotte.

- ¡Por mi país!, 6 (¡Gane!). –Laura.

- ¡Que no sea 1!, 5 (Muere Cecilia). – Rin.

El destino estaba escrito era Cecilia la que se enfrentaría a su destino y Laura sería su verdugo.

- Bien pásenme la moneda.

Laura estaba emocionada, no es que le callera mal Cecilia pero aplicar un castigo era algo que le gustaba, tal vez aprendido de Chifuyu.

- Aquí va.

Laura lanzo la moneda esta se elevo y después cayó pero para Cecilia parecía eterno ya que fuera lo que callera sería malo para ella. La moneda cayó y marco cruz lo que significaba verdad.

- Pásame la bolsa.

Laura seguía emocionada, la que se la paso fue Houki, Laura metió su mano, tomo un papel, lo saco y comenzó a leerlo.

- Veamos, dice "cuéntanos tu fantasía más erótica que hayas tenido".

Todas se sorprendieron en especial Cecilia.

- ¡Pero quien rayos escribió eso!

La que pregunto eso fue una muy molesta Cecilia.

- Ja, era broma.

La que dijo eso fue Laura, no sabía que ella podría bromear pero de algo es seguro, sus bromas no son divertidas.

- Je, je, bien Laura dinos que dice real mente.

Lo dijo una Charlotte algo apenada, tal vez por la actitud de su compañera.

- De acuerdo, dice "dinos cual es el platillo favorito de Ichika y lo mas importante como lo sabes".

- ¡Ha!, eso es fácil es cerdo agridulce. –Rin.

- ¡Te equivocas es pollo frito! – Houki.

- No, le gusta más mi pot-au-feu. – Charlotte. [es un platillo tradicional francés]

- ¡No! Su platillo favorito es ¡bolas de arroz rellenas con ciruelas! –Cecilia.

Todas quedaron en shock.

- ¡Explícate!

Todas gritaron al unisonó, todas mostraban una expresión sombría y con sed de sangre.

- Es hora de que nos cuentes he, Cecilia. –Charlotte.

- Si, te escuchamos. –Laura.

Cecilia estaba nerviosa había hablado de mas pero ya era tarde.

- Bien, les diré.

* * *

><p>Hace 1 año atrás.<p>

Estaba triste por no poder mejorar mi cocina, le pedí ayuda a Houki y ella enfermo, lo mismo le pasó a Charlotte después recurrí a Rin pero hice explotar la cocina.

Fui con Ichika ya que le había pedido que comiéramos lo que yo cocinaría pero le dije lo que paso.

- Lo siento, Ichika. Por alguna razón la comida que estaba preparando exploto anoche. Así que no pude hacer el almuerzo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Exploto?

- ¡Quería que probaras mi comida y dijeras que era de tu agrado!

Ichika están amable así que me dijo.

- Entonces cocinemos algo juntos. Comprar algo no será divertido, te enseñara como hacer mi platillo favorito.

Después de eso fuimos a su habitación.

- Cecilia, ¿Estas listas?

- ¡S-Si! Me siento un poco nerviosa.

- ¿deberíamos parar? Si no quieres hacerlo.

- ¡N-No! Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, estoy bien con ello.

- De acuerdo, entonces sostén esto con ambas manos.

- E-Esta caliente.

- Mójalo un poco para que lo sientas mejor.

- ¿A-Así?

- Si. Así está bien. De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

- ¡M-Muy bien! ¿Así?´

- Si, así, ahora escoge un relleno.

- ¿Qué es esa fruta roja?

- Ciruela en escabeche, ¿nunca la has probado?, toma.

Me la dio a comer y esta estaba un poco asida pero me gusto. Me dijo después que la moldeara en forma triangular. Lo estaba haciendo como él me había dicho cuando él se río de mi.

- Acabas de reírte de mi ¿verdad?

- Perdón. Te veías muy linda

- ¡¿L-Linda?!, cielos Ichika.

- ¿Te molesta que te ayude?

Fue lo último en decirme antes de colocarse de tras de mí y tomar mis manos con las suyas ayudándome a hacer la bola de arroz, después el…

* * *

><p>- Lo demás no se los diré…<p>

**Hola a todos, de nuevo aquí con el 6 episodio, espero que les haya gustado y ya se me robe parte de un episodio del anime, pero la verdad fue una de las mejores partes de la segunda temporada (a mi gusto), sera la única que use, jaja enserio. Gracias por los comentarios ya viene "ciertas cosas", nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru. **


	7. Capitulo 7: Persecución

Capitulo 7: Persecución.

- Lo demás no se los diré. –Cecilia.

- ¡Qué Hicieron! –Houki.

- ¡Vas a hablar o te mato! –Rin

- ¡No! Ya se los dije cumplí el reto, lo que paso entre Ichika y yo no es de su incumbencia. –Cecilia.

Una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar en la habitación ya que Cecilia se negaba a hablar de lo que supuestamente paso después.

- ¡Prepárate a morir Cecilia! –Laura.

- ¡Veamos si puedes Laura! –Cecilia.

- ¡Date por muerta! –Charlotte.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Kanzashi.

- Nos están atacan… –Laura.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Hay que ir a ver! – Charlotte.

Todas salieron rápido del cuarto cuando vieron que otras estudiantes salieron también, las explosiones causaron que el edificio se sacudiera, se escuchaban gritos hasta que alguien grito.

- ¡Las explosiones vinieron del 3er nivel al final del pasillo!

Todas reaccionaron de inmediato ya que esa área del edificio era donde vivía Ichika.

- Vamos, Ichika debe estar en problemas. –Houki.

Todas salieron corriendo de inmediato hacia el lugar, las alarmas del edificio sonaban indicando que se debía evacuar las instalaciones.

- Prepárense no sabemos quién podría ser. –Laura.

Todas desplegaron parcial mente sus IS pera defenderse si algo los atacaba.

- ¡Prepárense! –Houki.

Todas cargaron sus armas, justo cuando viraron para encontrarse en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Ichika, vieron que la puerta estaba rota, las explosiones que sintieron vinieron de su habitación.

Esto las preocupo de inmediato así cuando Houki se coloco frente a la entrada la habitación está estaba llena de humo pero este se disipaba permitiéndole ver a un IS que están fuera del cuarto ya que la pared había sido destruida.

Era un IS que llevaba a Ichika inconsciente este era principal mente azul marino, con detalles en rojo y el traje de la piloto era azul marino con franjas en amarillo además el IS cubría casi por completo al Piloto impidiendo identificar al usuario, este contaba con la figura básica de cualquier IS, el exoesqueleto contaba con 4 pares de alas en triangulo hacia arriba, 4 sistemas de propulsión además de que las alas contaban con sistema de propulsión auxiliar para darle más velocidad además de 2 callones de misiles en los hombros y solo un arma de láser de corto alcance, este perecía que no estaba equipado para tener una pelea larga más bien era para escapar.

- ¡¿Qué modelo es ese?! –Cecilia.

- No lo reconozco. –Charlotte.

- Parece un modelo americano en serie pero parece estar modificado. –Laura.

"Bang"

- ¡Cuidado! –Kanzashi.

Un disparo fue lanzado hacia las chicas pero gracias a Laura y su barrera absoluta "A.I.C." [Cancelador de inercia activa] fue detenido el ataque aunque pereció fallar al último momento causando que las chicas fueran lanzadas hacia atrás.

"Cof, cof, cof".

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Charlotte.

- Mi barrera fallo. – Laura.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

La que grito muy molesta fue Rin ya que no le agradaba el hecho de que las haya tomado por sorpresa. El casco de la chica solo cubría la mitad de su rostro pero las chicas pudieron ver una sonrisa burlona por parte de la usuaria del IS.

- Soy Camila.

Después de decir su nombre ella salió volando muy rápido del lugar.

- ¡Vamos tras ella!

Todas desplegaron sus unidades completamente y salieron en persecución del IS desconocido.

- ¿Donde se metido? – Cecilia.

- Esta a las 2 en punto. –Charlotte.

- ¡Pero qué!, ya no saco una gran distancia. –Kanzashi.

Era cierto la unidad ya les había sacos casi 3 kilómetros en poco menos de 2 segundos eso era impresionante.

- La unidad está equipada para alta velocidad las únicas que podrán perseguirlas serán Shinonono y Alcott.

La que les interrumpió era Chifuyu por el canal privado de IS.

- Profesora Orimura, han capturado a Ichika. –Charlotte.

- Ese estúpido, tiene que atraparla si escapa perderemos a Byakushiki.

- Profesora no ésta preocupada por Ichika. –Houki.

- ¡Claro! si no lo traen de regreso ileso jamás les dejare que alguna se quede con él.

Tras las palabras dichas por Chifuyu todas tomaron una motivación extra. Houki y Cecilia se adelantaron usando toda velocidad ya que son las unidades más rápidas.

- Les diré la estrategia ¡escuchen! –Chifuyu.

- ¡Sí! – todas.

- Shinonono y Alcott ustedes deberán de detener la unidad o por lo menos de reducir su velocidad, mientras que las demás deberán de seguirles y cuando los alcancen usaran un ataque combinado para dañar la unidad o hacer que gaste su energía si lo logran no podrá escapar.

- El análisis que logramos hacer de este IS no es un modelo conocido pero parece que fue modificado de una unidad IS producida en serie en América (EUA). –Profesora Yamada.

- Es una unidad que pertenece a la "alianza BAM". –Kanzashi.

- No los sabemos, no podemos identificarla pero si no la detectamos es posible que sea una alumna de la escuela. –Chifuyu.

Esto sorprendió a las chicas, no creían que una de sus compañeras fuera un enemigo y que esta atacara a Ichika.

- Dijo que su nombre era Camila. –Rin

- Lo investigaremos, ahora! concéntrense en la misión! –Chifuyu.

- ¡Entendido! –Todas.

Houki y Cecilia se impulsaron a toda potencia pero aun así no podía alcanzar a su objetivo.

- No podemos alcanzarla. –Cecilia.

- Vamos a su misma velocidad así no podremos alcanzarla. –Houki.

Tras lo dicho ellas comenzaron a desesperase, sus sentimientos por la preocupación del chico que ellas amaban hizo reaccionar sus IS asiendo que obtuvieran un impulso extra.

- ¡Aquí voy!

Cecilia grito y por fin mientras le reducía la distancia pudo ponerse en rango para disparas su francotirador.

- Sabes que hacer Houki.

- ¡Sí!

Cecilia disparo con la máxima potencia.

"Bang"

El disparo iba directo pero la unidad no perecía intentar esquivarlo, justo en el momento de que parecía golpearlo, Cecilia y Houki no podían creer lo que vieron el disparo simplemente se curvo en el último momento evitando darle a su objetivo.

- ¡Pero qué! – Houki y Cecilia.

- Nunca podrán atraparme. –Camila.

Las palabras de la atacante eran hirientes pero lo que no se esperaba era que…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, ya con el 7 episodio, de nuevo una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste. Bueno una nota: de este episodio en adelante, irán saliendo algunos personajes propios que complementaran la historia y ya que use nombres reales o comunes que me gustaron, pues "cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia" bueno también estoy feliz ya que termine la primera parte de mi historia y ya comencé a escribir el segundo arco de la historia y por eso el sábado que viene será doble episodio. bueno hasta el sábado.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Cecilia contra Camila

Capitulo 8: Cecilia contra Camila.

- ¡Pero qué! – Houki y Cecilia.

- Nunca podrán atraparme. –Camila.

Las palabras de la atacante eran hirientes pero lo que no se esperaba era que en el momento justo cuando Camila creía escapara una sonrisa por parte de Cecilia.

- No debes subestimarnos.

En el momento que escucho Camila por la comunicación abierta las palabras de Cecilia, Houki apareció sobre ella usando su espada Kawarane.

- ¡Haaaaa, toma esto!

Justo en ese momento el IS de Camila intento detenerse para no ser golpeado por Houki pero ya era tarde así que no tuvo más opción que intentar protegerse del golpe con una de sus alas dobles lo que causo que se dañaran los sistemas de propulsión.

"Crash"

Pero parecía que al final el golpe no había resultado ser tan efectivo ya que Camila contraataco usando una bomba de colocación sobre Houki.

- ¡Cuidado Houki!

El grito de Cecilia llego tarde el artefacto fue colocado dando un tiempo de 5 segundos para que Camila empujara a Houki lejos para que ella no se viera afectada.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Haaaa! (¿Qué pasa?).

Houki grito pero la explosión en realidad no fue muy fuerte pero lo que realmente era preocupante era que el IS de Houki comenzada a desaparecer.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando!?

Houki no sabía lo que pasaba ella intentaba hacer reaccionar a Akatsubaki pero este simplemente no reaccionaba y simplemente se termino desvaneciendo.

- ¡Houki!

El grito de Cecilia era porque Houki comenzó a caer ya que su unidad no estaba además si ella no hacia algo Houki simplemente no lo lograría ya que estaba a más de 2 kilómetros de altura sobre el mar pero caer así era el fin de cualquiera.

- ¡Cecilia yo voy por Houki, sigue a Camila!

El grito venia de Rin que llegaba de atrás ya que tenía el 3er IS más rápido.

- Entendido.

Cecilia continúo la persecución ya que Camila había aprovechado la distracción de Cecilia para huir.

* * *

><p>Rin ya había atrapado a Houki quien ya no podía usar su IS.<p>

- ¿Qué paso Houki? ¿cómo fue que te venció de un solo golpe?

- No lo sé, lo único que hizo fue ponerme una extraña cosa y después de explotar Akatsubaki dejo de responder.

- Todo depende de Cecilia, no puedo alcanzarla y menos llevarte conmigo.

- Lamento ser una Carga Rin.

- Después veremos cómo me compensas.

Rin llevaba a Houki con las demás chicas ya que se las dejaría y regresaría a la persecución.

* * *

><p>Cecilia ya había alcanzado a Camila pero aun cuando le disparaba estos eran inefectivos ya que como antes estos parecían desviarse para evitar causarle daño a su objetivo.<p>

- (Qué debo hacer si esto sigue así mi unidad se quedara sin energía y dejare que se lleven a Ichika).

Tras los pensamiento de Cecilia una inspiración llego ya que recordó que la hermana de Ichika, Madoka uso a su máximo poder los BT, que ella no podía pero si no lo intentaba esto sería malo.

Una de las cosas que Madoka llego hacer es usar los BT como escudos pero ella los usaría de diferente forma.

- ¡Aquí voy Camila, no dejare que te llevas al hombre que amo!

Cecilia se jugaba el todo por el todo ya que desprendería los BT de su unidad, esta perdería velocidad y si fallaba en su estrategia Camila se iría y para Cecilia ya no sería posible alcanzarla.

Cecilia desplego sus BT, ella perdió velocidad de inmediato el tiempo que tenia era poco así que de inmediato desplego su estrategia, lanzo sus BT a toda velocidad, después les ordeno que dispararan a máxima potencia, 6 rayos de energía se dirigieron a su objetivo como antes Camila no intento esquivarlos estaba confiada de que el ataque de Cecilia seria infructuoso.

"Bang"

Esta vez el resultado cambio, no todos los rayos fueron desviados así que 3 de ellos dieron en el blanco, el sistema auxiliar de velocidad del IS de Camila. Camila salió de curso lo que la obligo detenerse.

- ¡¿Cómo es que lo lograste?!

Era la pregunta de Camila un poco sorprendida ya que ella creía que el ataque sería efectivo.

- No sé qué tecnología uses para desviar los ataques de energía concentrada (laser) pero se ve que solo puede con un número limitado de disparos simultáneos, así que ahora ya no podrás escapar.

- No debes subestimarme.

Las dos estaban a punto de enfrentarse pero para desgracia de Cecilia el último ataque la dejo en mucha desventaja, si no lograba detenerla ahora esta aun podría escapar ya que las demás una estaba a 5 minutos del lugar y si ella era derrotada no habría otro IS que la pudiera detener ya que aun cuando su sistema de alta velocidad de Camila fue destruido esta era más rápido que Laura, Charlotte y Kanzashi. Y con Rin a la misma velocidad no habría posibilidad de hacer más.

Además aun cuando Rin la alcanzara ya estaba cerca de entrar a la zona de restricción por parte de la "UN" ya que Camila había volado en dirección a Alaska, territorio perteneciente a la Alianza BAM, y si ella tenía refuerzos sería casi imposible recuperar a Ichika quien perece estar bajo algún narcótico ya que no ha respondido aun con la dura batalla.

- ¡Eso hora de terminar esto! –Cecilia.

- ¡Inténtalo! –Camila.

- ¡Haaaa! – ambas.

Las dos se lanzaron una encontrar de la otra la que diera el golpe definitivo seria la ganadora, Cecilia desplego sus BT y Camila desplego una espada corta.

Cecilia lanzo el ataque con sus BT pero Camila esquivo los necesarios y los demás se desviaron con su defensa absoluta.

- ¡Eres muy lenta! –Camila.

Camila logro colocarse en posición cercana para atacar lanzo un sablazo pero Cecilia lo esquivo fácil.

- Eres aun más lenta que yo.

Cecilia sonrió pero Camila no cambio su expresión.

- Esa no era la intención.

Justo en ese momento Camila coloco el mismo dispositivo que uso contra Houki en Cecilia.

- Gane.

Las palabras de Camila indicaban que había ganado pero Cecilia no dejaría que eso pasara, en el momento que Camila intento alejarse de Cecilia ella se aferro a su mano.

- No me gusta admitirlo pero ¡Es un empate!

La explosión las afecto a las 2 y sus unidades comenzaron a fallar, lo mismo que le paso a Houki, al final ambas unidades desaparecieron y los 3 comenzaron a caer, en el instante antes de que Blue Tears desapareciera Cecilia logro tomar la mano de Ichika.

Todos continuaban cayendo pero Cecilia estaba abrazando a Ichika mientras lo intentaba despertar ya que él era la única esperanza ya que el podría desplegara Byakushiki.

- Ichika despierta por favor (esto es malo si no despierta moriremos todos).

- Es inútil el no despertara estará inconsciente por lo menos 2 días.

Era el fin ya que Cecilia podía ver el mar debajo de ella todo parecía perdido cuando…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos de nuevo aquí con el episodio 8, espero que les guste sin mas los dejos como prometí con el doble episodio.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuri.**


	9. Capitulo 9: La trampa

Capitulo 9: La trampa.

Todos continuaban cayendo pero Cecilia estaba abrazando a Ichika mientras lo intentaba despertar ya que él era la única esperanza ya que el podría desplegara Byakushiki.

- Ichika despierta por favor (esto es malo si no despierta moriremos todos).

- Es inútil el no despertara estará inconsciente por lo menos 2 días.

Era el fin ya que Cecilia podía ver el mar debajo de ella todo parecía perdido cuando una luz proveniente de Ichika apareció, Ichika no despertó pero gracias a los pedidos de Cecilia el logro desplegar a Byakushiki lo suficiente para disminuir la velocidad de la caída, incluso aun inconsciente logro también atrapar a Camila para ninguno de los 3 muriera por el impacto.

"Splash"

El sonido del golpe en el agua, aun que la caída había sido casi detenida Ichika no logro mucho tiempo mantener a Byakushiki, el problema era que ahora estaba en el agua del norte del pacifico un agua muy fría a unos 10 grados lo que llevaría rápido a un estado de hipotermia.

- Bien hecho, lo único que causo el idiota es causarnos una muerte lenta congelándonos en el mar.

- No te permitiré que hables así de Ichika el nos salvo, incluso el salvo tu vida.

- No le pedí que me salvara.

- ¡Porque no te callas!, solo me molestas.

La situación era difícil si no los rescataban rápido ellos se congelarían además de que Cecilia cargaba a Ichika para que no se ahogara eso la cansaría más rápido que a Camila.

Los 3 seguían flotando en el mar el tiempo pasaba y ya comenzaban a sentir frio la primera señal de problemas. El sonido de las olas era lo único que escuchaban ninguna de las 2 quería hablar.

- (Esto es malo, no creo que aguantemos mucho). Cecilia.

Toda parecía perdido ya llevaban unos 10min. En el agua cuando una voz los hizo reaccionar era Rin quien los había localizado.

- ¡Voy por ustedes!

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 2 días del incidente de mi secuestro me encontraba en una habitación de la academia, no había visto a nadie desde que desperté, me indicaron que estaba bajo vigilancia permanente hasta que recuperara a Byakushiki. No sabía porque me lo había quitado pero cuando desperté ya no lo tenía.<p>

La tarde caía cuando alguien entro, era mi hermana, ella estaba más que preocupada, estaba molesta porque no había podido defenderme aun cuando ella me había entrenado especial mente los días después de que Tatenashi se había ido, a pedido mío ya que me quería hacer más fuerte, pero esto no sirvió de nada baje mi guarda y fui vencido.

- Bien, es hora de que me digas que paso.

- De acuerdo lo que paso hermana fue…

Antes de termina mi frase fui golpeado por la libreta de mi hermana.

- ¡Soy la Profesora Chifuyu, entendiste!

- S-Si en tiendo pro-profesora Chifuyu.

- Bien, dime.

- Lo que paso fue…

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 01:15 a.m.<p>

Toc, Toc.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ichika.

Toc, Toc.

- (Pero quien será a esta hora)

Al abrí la puerta vi una chica un poco mayor parecía de 3 año aun que no estaba seguro ya que vestía una piyama de color crema con un con algunas flores de color rojo, no la reconocí.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- He, disculpa pero, no sé quién eres.

La chica me miro con seriedad al parecer no le gusto mi respuesta. La verdad era que una estaba adormilado y no la reconocía de hecho creía no haber la visto nunca aun que en la academia era muy grande y tiene muchos estudiantes.

Ella era más o menos de mi estatura su tono de piel era un poco más oscuro que la mía como la de las personas que se broncean, su cabello era de color negro le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de color café claro, era delgada y con una figura bastante desarrollada aun que su actitud mostraba algo de agresividad.

- Lo lamento no me he presentado mi nombres es Camila Soto.

Camila cambio su expresión de seriedad a una más relajada.

- Yo soy Orimura…

- No hay necesidad sé quién eres.

Fui interrumpido por Camila la verdad parecía un poco agresiva pero no le tome importancia.

- He, y que necesitas para que vengas a esta hora.

- Ha, lo siento por venir tan tarde pero es urgente que hablemos en privado, ¿puedo pasar a tu cuarto a hablar?

- Es necesario en muy tarde no podría ser mañana.

- No tal vez mañana sea muy tarde por favor.

Camila me pidió hablar ahora tal vez sea urgente así que acepte. Entremos y ella se sentó en la cama al lado de la mía.

- Y bien ¿qué quieres decirme?

- Espera.

La chica me indico que esperara ella comenzó a busca algo en la bolsa de su piyama, de ahí saco una péquela tableta la cual me dio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

La pregunte ya que no sabía lo qué ella quería que viera.

Antes de que veas lo que hay ahí quiero que escuches con mucha atención lo que te voy a decir. Asentí y ella comenzó su relato.

- Bien, como ya te dije soy Camila Soto, soy de Colombia y también una representante candidata a mi país la razón por la que vengo hablar contigo es que tengo información clasificada de la localización exacta, numero de elementos y tipo de armamento que tiene Brasil en estos momentos, como sabes Brasil forman parte de la alianza BAM.

- ¡Espera un momento!, porque me vienes a mostrarme esta información a mí y no algún funcionario del gobierno o se lo entregas a la academia IS, mi hermana estaría muy interesada en algo así.

- Sé que suena ilógico hablar de algo así contigo, pero la razón es que no puedo confiar esta información a cualquiera, no quiero levantar sospechas de nadie pero sé que hay algunos miembros infiltrados de la Alianza BAM aquí en la academia y no sé si en el gobierno de Japón también hay alguno infiltrado pero no lo duraría.

- ¡Que! como puedes decir eso, que pruebas tienes.

Me exalte un poco pero no quiere hablar fuerte ya que no quería que despertara alguna de mis vecinas.

- No tengo pruebas de quien sea la infiltrada pero si sé que hay algún infiltrado o eso es lo que en mi país me dijeron.

Camila se puso un poco triste cuando nombro de donde venia.

- Que sabes Camila que no me quieres decir.

- Bueno, tal vez en estos momento ya hayan conquistado mi país, esa es la razón por la que me dieron esta información, para que la entregara cuando llegara el momento.

Me sentí apenado por Camila, ella sabía que su país ahora estaba siendo atacado, que su familia estaba en riesgo y ella estaba aquí sin hacer nada.

- Ve lo que está en al tableta.

Presione el botón de inicio de la tableta y apareció de inmediato una seria de datos y mapas de instalaciones militares en Brasil, no las comprendía muy bien pero sabía que eran muy valiosas, cuando voltee a ver a Camila ella sonrió y justo en ese momento un gas salió de inmediato, intente no respirarlo pero era tarde mi cuerpo de inmediato se paralizo y no poda moverme, en pese a perder la conciencia pero justo antes de caer inconsciente logre desplegar mi callón de mi Byakushiki y dispare, no para herir Camila sino para llamar la atención, lo último que recuerdo es que ella intento detenerme y por eso dispare una segunda vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ya están los dos episodios, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero que les guste (en especial a "Silver Sonata" ya cumplí su sugerencia), bueno una nota: se me había olvidado decir que a partir del episodio 7 también van a salir algunos IS de mi auto-ria también para complementar la historia pero también especificare cuando no se han de mi creación ya que hay algunos IS que se han nombrado en la novela de Infinite Stratos y no salieron en el anime.<strong>

**Hasta ahora solo he incluido a Camila Soto y su IS Desierto Azul "personalizado" mas adelante explicare de este IS a detalle. Y para los que no saben "Tina Hamilton" (episodio uno) si es personaje original de Infinite Stratos pero no tiene unidad IS y solo sale en las noveles es compañera de cuarto de Rin y es estadounidense. **

**También explicare cuando cambie piloto o cree alguno ya que se han nombrado IS personalizados pero no a su piloto. **

Bien, después de esta explicación les doy las gracias por leer y nos vemos el miércoles.

Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.


	10. Capitulo 10: El llamado

Capitulo 10: El llamado.

Ya era noche en la academia IS me encontraba en la sala de juntas del edificio 3 de la academia aun faltaba media hora para la junta que se me había informado que habría ahí, me adelante quería pensar un momento, no podía creer lo que paso de mi secuestro cuando estaba inconsciente, el pensar que tiene algún tipo de arma que puede parar por completo a los IS es algo de temer, sé que tengo la sensación de haber escuchado a Cecilia decir ciertas cosas y de estar en unos brazos pero no estoy seguro.

- ¡Haaa, no sé que si es verdad lo que escuche!

De repente fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos por la puerta abrirse era la profesora Yamada.

- Ha, lo siento Orimura no pensé que habría alguien aquí.

La que se disculpo era la profesora Yamada, no es que hiciera algo malo es solo que entro si pensar que habría alguien dentro.

- No tiene que disculparse no ha pasado nada.

- Je je tienes razón y dime Ichika ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Ya estoy bien aun que me siento ansioso.

- Te entiendo esto de la guerra es muy horrible.

- He, no profesora Yamada se que suena extraño pero no estoy preocupado por eso.

La profesora Yamada se quedo con una expresión de extrañes en su rostro.

- Entonces tiene que ver con lo que dijiste hace un momento. ¡Lo siento! No es que te estuviera espiando pero iba a entrar y lo escuche eso es todo.

- Ha, de verdad lo escucho, no creí que lo dijera tan alto Ja, Ja, Ja.

Me había avergonzado, no pensé que nadie me escucharía es solo que no se si estoy listo para hablar de eso.

- No tienes que decirme si no quieres.

La profesora Yamada me había dicho eso pero que me relajara, ella no es tan agresiva y tan chismosa como las chicas ellas me hubieran golpeado para saber.

- Gracias Profesora Yamada, es por eso que usted es mi profesora favorita.

La profesora se sonrojo de inmediato al parecer mis palabras le fueron de su agrado.

- Gracias Ichika.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio la profesora estaba arreglando las cosas para la junta, así que decidí no interrumpirla pero tenía curiosidad de saber de que se iba a tratar, quería saber lo que había pasado con la guerra en los días que estuve inconsciente, lo que realmente esperaba eran buenas noticias.

Después de unos momentos la hora llego y las demás chicas llegaron juntas, en cuanto me vieron todas se me abalanzaron, no para preguntarme si estaba bien sino pero golpearme y reclamarme por haberme dejado atrapar aunque todas mostraban sonrisas de alegría, tal vez porque estaba bien. Me levante después de los golpes y me puse frente a ellas.

- Gracias por salvarme, son las mejores.

Eso fue lo que les dije, la verdad lo sentía de corazón así que no me avergoncé. Pero el resultado fue al revés ellas si se avergonzaron.

- No tienes por qué agradecer. –Houki.

- Bueno siendo honestas a la que le debes agradecer es a Cecilia. –Charlotte.

- He, no, lo hice porque era mi deber. –Cecilia.

Vi a Cecilia y ella se sonrojo aun más ya que la estaba viendo.

- Gracias Cecilia.

- No, hay problema, "Pero podríamos salir".

Lo dicho por Cecilia al final casi no lo puede escuchar así que.

- Bien todos siéntense.

La que llego fue mi hermana, rápidamente nos sentamos y esperamos a que ella comenzara hablar.

- Ya están todos, así que empecemos, bien lo primero una actualización rápida de la guerra.

Así como mi hermana término de hablar una pantalla holográfica apareció, en ella podíamos ver el mapa del mundo como hace 7 días pero la diferencia era muy grande, la alianza BAM en color rojo, los países ocupados en negro, la "UN" en azul y ya no había países en verde y ahora en color amarillo las zonas en combate.

La mayor diferencia era que todo el continente americano estaba ahora de color negro, y aparecía en color amarillo las regiones de Portugal y parte de España, en Europa, en África casi todo Sudáfrica y en Oceanía la mitad de Nueva Zelanda.

- Bien como puede ver ahora ya está en plena acción los combates en varias partes del mundo. Bien es hora de informales que me han llegado pedidos especiales para, Cecilia Alcott, Líng Yin Huáng, Charlotte Dunoir, Laura Bodewig y Kanzashi Sarashiki.

- ¡Qué, enserio! Que paso para que esto cambiara tan rápido.

Golpee la mesa y le levante de mi asiento, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

- Guarda silencio, idiota.

- Pero…

Voltee a ver a las chicas ellas parecían saber ya de esto y solo se hacía oficial.

- Ok y que responden, me han pedido que respondan de inmediato, si es "si" entonces partirán mañana temprano y si dicen que "no", entonces tendré que pedirles que me den sus IS ahora.

- Herma… digo profesora Chifuyu, es esto necesario.

- Si ya se los había explicado ellas pueden negarse pero no negar sus unidades.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- Cálmate Ichika, profesora Chifuyu, dígame algo que paso exactamente para que esta situación cambiara tan rápidamente. –Houki.

- Bien según la información que he recibido la "operación América" fue un desastre. La Alianza BAM tomo por sorpresa a todos y esto termino mal así que los de la "UN" han ordenado que todos los pilotos y unidades se reporte al frente es por eso que el llamado.

- Y no sabe nade de mi hermana profesora.

La que pregunto de inmediato fue Kanzashi ella ha estado preocupada por su hermana y saber que la operación fue un desastre la preocupo de inmediato.

- Si, de hecho esperamos un comunicado de parte de ella, pero parece tardar.

Kanzashi se tranquilazo saber que su hermana se encontraba bien era un alivio para ella.

- Y bien ya tiene que decirme su respuesta no tiene mucho tiempo.

Yo voltee a ver a las chicas ellas simplemente se levantaron.

- Yo Cecilia Alcott no puedo tolerar esta injusticia y que ponga a mi país en riesgo no lo puedo aceptar por eso he decidido aceptar el llamado.

- No voy a dejar que Cecilia se lleve toda la diversión así que también iré. –Charlotte.

- No podrán hacer nada encontrar del enemigo sin mí y los del "Schwarzer Hase" (Escuadro del Conejo Negro). –Laura.

- Si puedo ayudar y podre ir ayudar a mi hermana también iré. –Kanzashi.

- ¡creen que les voy a dejar llevarse toda la gloria, también iré! –Rin.

- No voy a dejar que ustedes se luzcan frente a Ichika si que también iré. –Houki.

- En ese caso yo…

- Ustedes 2 esperen un momento. –Chifuyu.

Mi hermana nos señalo h Houki y a mí.

- Houki tú no eres candidata y para ser honesta el mundo cree que tu unidad es experimental así que no te aceptara una intervención tuya así de fácil. –Profesora Yamada.

- Pero por que dijeron algo así. –Houki.

- Simple, para evitar que estuvieres en riesgo por algún grupo terrorista o país que intentara hacerte algo. –Chifuyu.

- Y en cuanto a ti Ichika, se acordó que no puedes declararte candidato algún país. -Profesora Yamada.

- ¡Pero!

"BAAMM"

- Cálmense, ustedes 2 si quieren ir entonces irán pero no ahora. –Chifuyu.

- Houki y Ichika esperen solo un poco yo me encargare del papeleo no para que sean representante de algún país si no para que sean representantes de la "UN" eso no causaría problemas y ayudarían en la guerra. –Profesora Yamada.

- ¡Enserio! Se lo agradecería. –Houki.

Estaba feliz, no podía creer que podría ir ayudar a mis amigas cuando…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, ya con el episodio 10 espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios, se que esperaban el interrogatorio de Camila pero sera después je, je, je. bueno a continuación les daré una lista de todos los IS que has sido nombrados y han salido en la novela de Infinite stratos (historia original) y que en el anime no fueron nombrados.<strong>

**Unidades IS...** Nacionalidad del IS... **Generación**... Piloto... **Nacionalidad del piloto**

**Akatsubaki... **Japonés**... 4ta... **Houki Shinonono**... Japonés**

**Blue Tears...** Ingles...** 3ra... **Cecilia Alcott...** Ingles**

**Byakushiki...** Japonés**... 4to... **Ichika Orimura**... Japonés**

**Fang Quake... **EUA**... 3ra... **Iris Calling**... EUA**

**Golem... **Japonés**... 3ra... **ninguno**... ninguno**

**Mysterious Lady... **Ruso**... 3ra... **Tatenashi Sarashiki**... Ruso- Japonés**

**Rafale Revive Basic (IS en serie)... **Francés**... 2da...** Cualquier piloto**... Todas la nacionalidades**

**Rafale-Revive Custom II...** Francés**... 2da... **Charlotte Donois**... Francés**

**Schwarzer Regen... **Alemán**... 3ra... **Laura Bodewig**... Alemán**

**ShenLong... **Chino**... 3ra...** Líng Yin Huáng (Rin)**... Chino**

**Shirokishi... **Japonés**... 1ra... **Chifuyu Orimura**... Japonés**

**Silent Zephyrs... **Ingles**... 3ra... **Madoka Orimura**... Japonés**

**Silver Gospel...** EUA**... 3ra... **Natasha Fairs**... EUA**

**Uchigane (IS en serie)... **Japonés**... 2da... **cualquier piloto**... todas las nacioanlidades**

**Uchigane Niigata...** Japonés**... 3ra...** Kanzashi Sarashiki**... Japonés-Ruso**

**Thunderstorm II... **Italiana**... 3ra...** Desconocida**.. Italiana**

**Cold Blood...** desconocida**... desconocida..** Forte Sapphire**... desconocida**

**Hellhound V2.5...** desconocida**... desconocida... **Daryl Cayne**... desconocida**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok espero que les sea de utilidad esta información ya que cambiare algunos pilotos, ya explicare mas adelante el por que (en la historia), claro todos estoy IS saldrán en mi historia. bueno les digo esto para que ya estén enterados de los IS que son originales de la historia. bueno nos vemos el sábado.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Operación América

Capitulo 11: Operación América.

Estaba feliz, no podía creer que podría ir ayudar a mis amigas cuando.

- ¡Hola a todos!

La voz que se escuchaba era sin dudarlo la de Tatenashi, su imagen apareció en la pantalla, ahí estaba la misma Tatenashi que conocía, al perecer solo tenía pequeños raspones y golpes ya que usaba algunos vendajes en sus hombros pero nada más.

- Veo que están teniendo una pequeña discusión.

- No es nada Sarashiki, bien es hora de que nos des el informe.

La que le preguntaba era mi hermana a Tatenashi quien había prometido el informe de la batalla.

- Entendido profesora Chifuyu.

Ahora Tatenashi se había puesto seria, eso era una de sus peculiaridades, el cambiar su actitud según la situación.

- Escuchen, lo primero es explicarles en qué consistía la "Operación América".

Todos estábamos atentos a lo que diría Tatenashi.

- La operación "América" era una operación organizada por "UN" para invadir el continente americano en 3 frentes distintos, el 1er frente seria encabezado por la Unión Europea, el 2do frente seria encabezado por la Unión de Naciones Africanas con apoyo de Medio Oriente y el 3er frente seria encabezado por la Unión de Naciones Asiáticas en cooperación con la Unión de Naciones de Oceanía.

Tras lo dicho por Tatenashi un mapa con una simulación aparición en la que se veía que 3 flechas que representa las fuerzas de la "UN" la 1er frente se movía desde Islandia hacia Canadá, el 2do frente desde Sudáfrica hacia la región sur de Brasil, y el 3er frente se dirigía desde Nueva Guinea hacia las islas de Hawái.

- El plan era mover las fuerzas de la "UN" en la noche del 5to día de la declaratoria de guerra, el plan había comenzado, yo me encontraba en el frente de las fuerzas de expedición de la Unión Europea, nos trasladábamos en destructores, íbamos al frente todas las que portábamos IS personales y IS en serie ya que nuestro trabajo era hacer frente a los IS del enemigo y abrir una ruta segura para las fuerzas de ocupación que se encargaría de liberar a los países ocupados.

De repente Tatenashi hizo una pausa creo lo que vivió ahí le afecto o eso parecía.

- Que sucedió Sarashiki. –Chif uyu.

- Lo que enfrentamos ahí es algo que…

* * *

><p>Hace 2 días atrás. A 20 kilómetros de Reikiavik capital de Islandia.<p>

Me encontraba en la cubierta del barco disfrutando de la bella vista del océano atlántico, la noche era completamente despejada y se podía ver las estrellas, según el informe de inteligencia no tendríamos problemas hasta que llegáramos al "Mar del Labrador" donde ya había fuerzas aliadas de la BAM patrullando.

Pero lo que sucedería a continuación nos sorprendió, en el mismo barco nos encontrábamos las representantes de de Inglaterra Sara Welkin, de Francia Valerie Bonnet y de Italia Alessia Bianchi, las 4 teníamos tiempo de conocernos así que nos asignaron juntas para que tuviéramos mas compatibilidad.

- Apreciando la vista Tatenashi. – Sara.

- Si, después solo veremos muerte.

- Nunca creí que me vería en un conflicto tan grande.

- Yo tampoco.

No hablamos mas después de eso, habían pasado unos 10min cuando hubo una explosión en un barco escolta.

"BOOOUUMMM"

El navío fue básicamente destruido y comenzó a hundirse de inmediato. No lo pensé y desplegué mi IS al voltear a ver a mi compañera ella había desplegado su unidad IS Silent Zephyrs.

- Estas lista Sara.

- Claro.

Inicie mi sistema de búsqueda de adversarios que tiene cualquier unidad IS pero este tenía problemas.

- Sara tengo dificultades con el sistema de búsqueda de enemigos puedes ver algo.

- No, también tengo problemas y también falla mi sistema de mira de largo alcance.

Inicie el modo de búsqueda de errores de mi unidad IS y este me indicaba interferencia de alta estática y electromagnética en sistemas electrónicos.

- Esto es malo, no podemos usar más que la visión normal.

- No es lo peor, también tengo problemas con las comunicaciones a median y larga distancia.

- Es cierto hay mucho ruido de fondo en el comunicador no hay comunicación clara con el control de misión.

Mientras Sara y yo discutíamos sobre que podríamos hacer para comunicarnos.

- ¡Cuidado! – Alessia.

Un grito de advertencia llego a nosotras.

"BOOOUUMMM"

Era una lluvia de disparos de energía, que venía de arriba y cayeron sobre la flota de barcos causando muchos daños yo había desplegado mi defensa absoluta protegiendo a mis 2 compañeras.

- ¡Ahí viene! – Valerie.

Otra advertencia del cielo venían cientos de unidades IS, estas comenzaron a disparar en contra de toda la flota y todos los que se movían.

- ¡Vamos!

Nos elevamos hacia los enemigos, eran a simple vista unidades de IS en serie americanas Red Desert, estas unidades son de corto y mediano alcance con gran blindaje y gran capacidad de fuego, estas unidades son como tanques en los IS de segunda generación. No debían de causarnos grandes problemas ya que las unidades que usamos son de 3er generación pero cuando comenzamos a pelear notamos que los ataques laser y misiles guiados tenía problemas o más bien no daban en el blanco.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Alessia.

- No lo sé. –Sara.

Todas teníamos problemas y a pesar de contar con unidades más poderosas el numero de enemigos y la extraña habilidad de no ser afectadas por las armas laser era un problema aun que podíamos usar armas de fuego y armas personales como mi lanza su fuerte armamento nos causaba dificultades.

- Son demasiados no podremos contra ellas. –Valerie.

- Vamos, hemos tenido enemigos más fuertes no están exagerando. –Sara.

- No hablo de nosotros sino de los demás.

Valerie tenía razón, al ver al rededor podía darme cuenta de que casi toda la flota estaba hecha pedazos y aun que las usuarias de IS en serie y personales estaban peleando, el resto del contingente están siendo destruido.

También me di cuenta de que nos superaban en número 5 a 1, es decir nosotros trajimos 500 unidades IS contando las personales, mientras que el enemigo contaba con mas 2500 unidades, esto era malo, es decir que el ejército enemigo nos superaba por mucho aun que reuniéramos todas las maquinas IS de la "Unión Europea" estas no eran más que 1000 es decir que teníamos problemas, habíamos subestimado al enemigo.

- ¡Tenemos que retirarnos, si esto continua seremos destruidas!

Le hable a mis compañeras IS personales, pero sabía que tenía problemas de comunicación así que no sabía si me había escuchado.

- ¡Odio esto! Pero no tenemos más opción, hay que sacar a todos los que podamos. –Sara.

- Dividirnos y avisar de la retirada, dirigirse a las coordenadas de opción B. –Valerie.

- ¡Ahora! – Alessia.

Nos separamos para correr la voz de retirada pero un disparo me alcanzo era…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola una vez mas, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y continuar comentando ya con el 11 episodio espero que les guste bueno como dije anterior mente explicare ciertas cosas, 1ra Sara welkin, Alessia Bianchi y Valerie Bonnet son personajes de mi invencion, 2da a Sara le di a Silent Zephyrs ya que como Madoka lo robo no se sabe quien era el piloto original o si tuvo uno y como en mi historia Madoka ya no en activo y 3ro a Alessia Bianchi le di a Thunderstorm II ya que en la historia original solo nombrar al IS y no a su piloto, ya explicare mas en el siguiente episodio. <strong>

**Nota: Si vieron la lista anterior de IS y se preguntaron por que no puse a los IS de Phantom Task (excepto a Silent Zephyrs) es por que ya no los voy a considerar a eso IS para mi historia ok.**

**Bueno nos vemos el miércoles. **

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru. **


	12. Capitulo 12: Derrota

Capitulo 12: Derrota.

Nos separamos para correr la voz de retirada pero un disparo me alcanzo era Silver Gospel.

- (Así que por fin apareció una de sus unidades personalizadas).

Silver Gospel ya se encontraba en segunda fase con sus grandes alas de energía en forma de ángel. Rápidamente me disparo con su gran lluvia de bolas de luz, logre esquivar la mayoría y desplegué mi defensa absoluta para defenderme de las demás.

- Muy bien Natasha dime solo una cosa, ¡¿Por qué de la guerra?!

Le grite mientras me lance hacia el Silver Gospel. Use mi defensa de mi lanza "Heavy Rain" a máxima potencia para poder evitar sus ataques de bolas de luz y dispara mis cañones de la lanza. Ya había reducido la distancia entre las 2 pero parecía no importarle.

- No hay razón para que lo sepas, solo muere y dame a "Gustoi tomanes Moskwa" (la niebla densa de Moscú).

- Ya no se llama así ahora es Mysterious Lady.

- ¡No me importa!

Silver Gospel soporto el ataque directo de mí "Heavy Rain" a máxima potencia, mientras luchaba por perforar su defensa Silver Gospel uso otra de sus habilidades, plegó sus alas sobre mí para poder concentrar su ataque de bolas de luz sobre mí.

- Adiós, Tatenashi.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Recibí el ataque sin poder defenderme y mi unidad desapareció, caía cuando algo me detuvo de mi tobillo era Silver Gospel.

- Se termino Tatenashi, es hora de tu fin, pero antes de eso te diré una cosa.

El casco de Silver Gospel se elevo y me permitió ver a la piloto creía que era Natasha, pero no era ella.

- No me compares con esa idiota de Natasha Fairs.

- Si, tienes razón, perdón por compararte con Natasha, ella es mejor que tu.

Creí que con eso la piloto se molestaría pero lo único que paso fue que mostro una sonrisa burlona.

- Te equivocas Tatenashi, si fuera mejor que yo ella no estaría muerta o dime qué crees.

Me sorprendí, ya había peleado con Natasha en alguna ocasión y fue un empate (sin IS, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo).

- Supongo que la mataste tomado ventaja de la situación, no creo que tú la vencieras en una pelea justa.

Intentaba molestarla para ganar tiempo hasta que la niebla de mi unidad lograr concentrarse sobre Silver Gospel. Pero parecía que no lo hacía bien ya que la piloto no se afectaba en nada de lo que le decía es mas creía que disfrutaba verme equivocarme.

- No, nuevamente te equivocas, la mate en una pelea justa, aun lo recuero como su fuera ayer.

* * *

><p>Hace 3 meses atrás, en una instalación militar en América (EUA).<p>

Natasha se encontraba entrenando en una instalación secreta de América (EUA) ella era un obstáculo impórtate para el plan de la guerra que ya se planeaba, los altos mandos sabían que ella se negaría a participar en la guerra y con su unidad en plena operación no será fácil vencerla así que los superiores del ejercito que estaban favor de la guerra planearon que yo Shirley Cox la desafiara por la posesión de su unidad.

- Natasha hemos recibido un nuevo paquete de datos para Silver Gospel, necesitamos que lo des para que se cargue los datos, podrás pasar en 2 horas por la unidad. –Soldado del ejército.

- No se me informo de nada me gustaría ir, para ver la carga de datos.

- No es necesario, podrá verlos después, es mejor que sigua entrenando.

Natasha no dijo nada mas, era un buen soldado y entrego la unidad al soldado, ella continúo su entrenamiento así que era el momento de ejecutar el plan, ya sin unidad mi deber era entrar y dispararle, pero mi honor no me lo permitiría.

Así que solo entre en la habitación, ella simplemente continúo con sus ejercicios, me hacer que ella se detuvo me miro y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Tengo algo que proponerte.

Tras lo dicho por mi ella se detuvo y se levanto.

- Antes que nada identifícate, nunca te he visto en este lugar.

- Ja, ja, ja por eso eres la piloto de represéntate de América.

- Contesta lo que te pregunte.

Ahora Natasha mostraba una actitud seria.

- Bien, soy Shirley Cox tú remplazo.

- ¿Remplazo?

- Si, remplazo ya que tú ¡morirás aquí!

En ese momento le lance una patada y ella lo esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás, después me aválense sobre ella con una serie de golpes y ella simplemente los esquivada.

- Crees que con eso me vas hacer algo.

- No, solo estoy probándote.

Después de eso le lance un golpe y ella lo esquivo o eso creía.

"Pum"

- ¡Pero qué! –Natasha.

Le había golpeado con la rodilla en un costado de su abdomen, Natasha no podía creer que ella había sido golpeada por mí.

- Llego tu fin, tienes algo que decirme.

Natasha retorcedlo y se tomada con su mano el costado de su abdomen.

- No me vencerás con eso.

- Ok, tomo como eso tus últimas palabras.

Me abalance de nuevo sobre ella, Natasha se puso en guardia, me lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha pero yo simplemente brinque sobre ella en ese momento la golpee en la cabeza con mi rodilla, para mí todo era muy lento pero para ella seguro era muy rápido, ella cayó de rodillas tras el golpe. Ya estaba tras ella, tomo su cabeza con mis manos y rápidamente le rompí el cuello.

* * *

><p>- Bueno ya te dije bastante es hora de que me entregues a Gustoi tomanes Moskwa.<p>

- ¡Ahora es Mysterious Lady!

Le mostré una sonrisa y con chasquido de mis dedos hubo explosiones el Silver Gospel.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Perra te voy a matar!

Shirley me había soltado lo que me dio tiempo de llamar de nuevo a mi IS. Ella de nuevo me lanzo su lluvia de bolas de luz, desplegué mi defensa absoluta para defenderme pero sabía que no podría ganar por ahora ya que ella tenía ventaja pero de repente llego un disparo.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora! – Alessia

Alessia había llegado con su unidad Thunderstorm II para apoyarme, salimos a máxima velocidad, y gracias a que la había dañado con las explosiones de mis nano maquinas ella había perdido su velocidad de Mach.

Después de alejarnos logre reunirme con mis 4 compañeras y otras pilotos de unidades en serie y personalizados y nos dirigimos al punto de reunión B (al otro lado de Islandia con un segundo grupo de fuerzas de la "UN").

* * *

><p>En la academia IS.<p>

Al ver la evaluación del daño nos dimos cuenta que nadie que no tenía un IS logro regresar del primer grupo de avanzada, murieron más de 15,000 efectivos y perdimos más de 336 unidades en serie y 15 de las 33 unidades personales.

Tatenashi termino de hablar y todos en la sala nos quedamos atónitos por sus palabras, el poder de la alianza BAM era temible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola los lectores de este fic. muchas gracias por seguirlo ya les traigo el 12 episodio, bueno cada vez mas cerca de la plena acción ( y mas cosas ja ja) bueno la explicación Shirley Cox es un personaje de mi creación y a hice reemplazar a la piloto original de Silver Golpel Natasha Fairs (sale solo en la novela) ya en el episodio ya vieron la razón. Sin mas nos vemos el bueno viernes solo esta vez ya que el sábado no estaré.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru. **


	13. Capitulo 13: La mujer del pelo plateado

Capitulo 13: La mujer del pelo plateado.

Tatenashi termino de hablar y todos en la sala nos quedamos atónitos por sus palabras, el poder de la alianza BAM era temible.

- Tatenashi ¿es todo? –Chifuyu.

- No, solo por último, el mismo ataque sorpresa se dio en los otros 2 puntos de avanzada que teníamos, al mismo tiempo, en el 2do frente perdimos a los 12,000 efectivos y de los 750 IS perdimos todos y en el 3er frente perdimos a los 14,000 efectivos y de los 750 IS solo 5 IS personales regresaron.

Mi hermana mostraba una cara que ahora si algo le molestaba, ella normal mente es estricta pero casi nunca nada la hace enojar de verdad y esta era una de esas.

- Muy bien Tatenashi nos mantendremos en contacto.

- Si profesora, cambio y fuera.

La pantalla se apago y ahora solo quedábamos en silencio, creo que aun no soy consciente de todo y de la verdadera magnitud de esto pero juro que los de la alianza BAM me las da a pagar.

- Muy bien, váyanse y preparen sus cosas candidatas saldrán a primara hora.

Nos fuimos de la sala de juntas. Solo quedaban la maestra Yamada y mi hermana Chifuyu.

- Maya, muéstrame cuantas unidades personales hemos perdido, con la actualización que nos envió Tatenashi.

- ¡Sí!

En el mundo de los infinite stratos hay 2 categorías de IS, los personales y los IS de producción en serie. Los primeros son unidades experimentales con la mayor tecnología y mejores armas de cada país en estos existen una sub categoría ya que como saben solo hay 9 países que desarrollan IS los demás países usan modelos en serie de algún otro y solo los personalizan aun que también hay desarrollos propios aunque son pocos los países que lo hacen. Y los IS en serie que son IS que no tiene núcleos creados por la profesora Tabane y usan núcleos sintéticos que son súper computadoras que usan las experiencias que se les da de los IS personales. Aun que estas se limitaron a 20 por país.

En los tratados de Alaska se acordó que de los 467 núcleos de la profesora Tabane 322 serian para combates y 145 a desarrollo, se entrego un núcleo a los 197 países de la ONU de los 322 asignados a combate, de los 125 restantes 30 se le asignaron a la academia IS los otro 95 se los dividieron las 20 naciones más poderosas del mundo y de las 145 núcleos de desarrollo se las entregaron a empresas a desarrollar los IS personales.

- Listo Chifuyu ya tenemos la lista.

La profesora Yamada había terminado con lo que le pidió mi hermana. Una lista de pilotos y unidades IS de la "UN" se desplego. Los datos eran duros el numero de IS se redujo 51% y si el numero de IS de la alianza BAM que se estimo es de 7500 unidades la derrota será casi segura.

- No me queda más remedio.

- ¿Perdón dijo algo profesora Chifuyu?

* * *

><p>Ya era la mañana del día siguiente, nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de la cuidad para despedir a las chicas, mi hermana nos pidió a Houki y a mí que las escoltara al aeropuerto. Esperábamos la hora de salida de sus vuelos privados, Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura viajarían juntas hacia Alemania y de ahí recibirían instrucciones, mientras que Kanzashi y Rin saldrán en vuelo directo hacia Australia. De repente escuchamos el llamado del vuelo para Kanzashi y Rin.<p>

- Las representantes de Japón y China por favor de abordar por la puerta 7.

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos.

Rin puso una postura de chica engreída pero la verdad su expresión era de nervios y Kanzashi estaba muy nerviosa. De repente Charlotte hablo.

- Chicas ya que estamos todas hay que prometer algo, que no importa lo que pase, todas volveremos sanas y salvas ok.

- ¡SI! –Todas.

Todos juntamos nuestras manos y prometimos que regresaríamos. Después de eso nos que damos viendo y una segunda llamada para las chicas indico que ya era hora de salir. El vuelo de Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura saldría 10min mas tarde.

Todos fuimos a la ventana del aeropuerto y vimos despegar el avión.

- (Esperen pronto iré ayudarlas). –Ichika.

Poco después el llamado para Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura, las acompañamos hacia la salida de su vuelo en la puerta 4.

- Cuídense.

Es lo que les dije con una cara de preocupación.

- No tienes que preocuparte somos candidatas, somos las mejores. –Charlotte.

- "Esposa" tienes que aguardar mi regreso. –Laura.

- Laura ya te dije que no soy tu esposa.

- No me importa ya decidí que eres mi "esposa".

Puse cara de resignación ya que Laura no parecía entender aun cuando ya le había explicado que no soy su "esposa".

- Ichika espera por mí, no tardare. –Cecilia.

- Claro Cecilia.

Le dije eso a Cecilia pero recibí un golpe en mi cabeza por parte de Houki creo que se molesto. Un último llamado y las chicas se fueron, Houki y yo fuimos a la venta a ver el despegar el avión de las chicas.

"Fuiii"

Mientras escuchaba el avión despegar por la pista sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p>- Lo siento Ichika no pude cumplir la promesa.<p>

* * *

><p>- (¿Que fue eso?).<p>

Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza, había tenido una visión, no lo sé, no me fue muy clara solo vi a una chica y su cabello rubio es cuchar decir "Lo siento Ichika no pude cumplir la promesa".

- ¿Estás bien Ichika? –Houki.

- Sí, estoy bien je, je, je.

Le mostré a Houki una sonrisa forzada, pero parece que ella se lo creyó.

* * *

><p>Ya era las 11:00pm de la noche en la academia IS me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela viendo el cielo, desde que regresamos Ichika y yo el actuaba un poco raro, no sé si extraña a las chicas o es que extraña a alguna en especial.<p>

- (Porque me duele el pecho).

Seguía pensando en mis cosas cuando una voz me llamo.

- Hola, Shinonono Houki.

Una chica me llamo, me sorprendí por el hecho de que no creía que hubiese alguien ahí.

- ¿Quién eres?

Le pregunte a la extraña chica de pelo plateado, de hecho su pelo se parecía mucho al de Laura solo que este le llegaba a la cintura y el de Laura es un poco más largo.

- ¡Yo!, digamos que soy la líder de la BAM.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Fue lo único que pude decirle no tenía sentido lo que ella decía que ella era la líder de "BAM" que significa eso.

- Espera, BAM eso es… Alianza BAM.

Me puse en guardia y desplegué mi espada de mi IS, observe a la chica de hecho viéndola bien era más pequeña que yo o por lo menos eso aparentaba, esta chica vestía un uniforme tipo militar de color negro sin ninguna insignia acepto su sombrero, la palabra BAM y 3 estrellas blancas arriba.

Ella no parecía estar preocupada por mi reacción aun cuando estaba con mi arma lista para atacar. De hecho no tenía sus ojos abiertos eso era extraño.

- Cálmate, quiero hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ya con el episodio 13 de este fic. Que ya va a terminar ja ja ja no es cierto aun le falta lo que si ya va a terminar es la primera parte bueno ya les había dicho el por que cambie el día y siento decirles que el miércoles no habrá episodio no voy a estar y sera hasta el sábado que publique de ahí espero regresar a como habitual mente publico. nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de** **Izuru Yumizuru.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Charla

Capitulo 14: Charla.

Ella no parecía estar preocupada por mi reacción aun cuando estaba con mi arma lista para atacar. De hecho no tenía sus ojos abiertos eso era extraño.

- Cálmate, quiero hablar.

- Primero dime quien eres.

- Solo dime "KU-CHAN".

- ¡Ese no es un nombre, me crees estúpida!

- No

Me molestaba su actitud, era muy descuidada y ni siquiera sabía quién era realmente no creía que fuse la líder de la alianza BAM.

- Piensas que no soy la líder de la alianza BAM.

- (¡Qué! Quien es esta chica).

- No puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre, pero te puedo asegura que no mentí cuando te dije que soy la líder de la BAM.

- ¡Ja!, si eres su líder entonces si te atrapo podre terminar esta ¡estúpida guerra!

Le mostré una sonrisa, pero en realidad quería atraparla para que respondiera mis preguntas. Me prepare para atacar, desplegué mi IS, así sería más rápido atraparla.

- Ríndete, no sé si realmente seas quien dices ser pero voy a atraparte.

Tome mi espada de mi unidad para ver si esta chica mostraba alguna reacción pero no ella seguía calmada y sin ninguna expresión.

- Antes que hagas algo tengo algo que decirte Shinonono Houki.

- ¡Dímelo cuando estés en prisión!

Me abalance sobre ella, pero ella simplemente no se movió, cuando estuve frente a ella vi que no podía escapar asique desmaterialice mi espada y en su lugar use mi mano de unidad para tomar a la chica ella no hacía nada, parecía que no le importaba.

- Que tonta eres.

Eso fue lo que me dijo y cuando me di cuenta ya me había puesto el mismo artefacto que uso Camila cuando pelee con ella.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Haaaaaa!

Después de la explosión solté a la chica parece que no le afecto y como paso antes mi unidad fallo y desapareció.

Caí al suelo, el perder mi unidad de nuevo era humillante como podía pasar de nuevo.

"ZAS"

Golpee el suelo, me frustraba que esto volviese a pasar.

- Shinonono Houki.

La chica me llamo de nuevo levante mi rostro y la vi como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Como líder de la de la BAM, quiero que te unas a nosotros.

- (¡Que dijo!).

No creí escuchar bien pero después ella lo volvió a repetir.

- Como líder de la de la BAM, quiero que te unas a nosotros.

Me quede viéndola un por un momento.

- ¡jamás me uniría a ti!

Le grite, no me uniría a la alianza BAM, después de escuchar lo que nos dijo Tatenashi y las cosas que he escuchado de las noticias ni loca lo consideraría.

- Esperaba esa respuesta, pero tal vez te convenza sí…

La chica saco algo de una de las bolsas de su uniforme.

- No… puede… ser…

No creía ni lo quería lo que ella saco fueron las orejas de conejo de mi hermana.

- Estas son las orejas de conejo de tu hermana, las mismas que sirven para encontrarte.

- ¡De donde las sacaste!

Le grite solo mi hermana sabe cómo usarlas y solo ella las tiene.

- He, bueno es porque ella me las dio.

- (¡Que! Porque mi hermana se las daría)

- Tu hermana me las dio por que ella es nuestra prisionera.

- ¡No mientas ella no es tan fácil de capturar, de hecho el mundo la busco cuando ella desapareció y nadie la encontró!

- Bueno eso fue posible porque yo estaba con ella cuando la atrape.

- Mi hermana ha estado sola desde que desapareció hace 5 años y ni siquiera yo sabía dónde estaba cómo es posible que tú estuviese con ella.

- Eso es porque ella es mi madre.

Mi mente estaba empezando a doler, como que es que mi hermana es su madre ella nunca me dijo nada.

- Como sea, Shinonono Houki espero tú respuesta, si vienes tu hermana estará a salvo pero si dices que no, no podre asegurar su bienestar.

- ¡No!, no te creo, aun cuando tengas eso y digas que eres su hija no te creo, además ¡no voy a traicionar a mis amigos!

- Bueno porque no le llamas si no me crees.

Me tomo por sorpresa, las palabras de la chica. Pero tome su consejo y le marque a mi hermana.

"ring, ring"

Sonaba el teléfono pero nadie contestaba espere pero nada.

"tu, tu, tu"

- Si tu hermana estuviese bien tu hubiera contestado, ella siempre estaba pendiente de ti.

- ¡Que le hiciste!

Corrí hacia la chica pero ella solo me esquivo y me golpeo de un constado lo que me hizo que callera.

- Bien dime de una vez tu respuesta, sabes que sin tu unidad no podrás contra mí.

- He, yo… no puedo.

- Bien, también esperaba eso.

La chica solo se quedo ahí parada hasta que algo se acercaba del cielo, la nave de mi hermana su cohete en forma de zanahoria.

"Clanc"

- Me voy Shinonono Houki, pero antes de irme.

La chica se me acerco y tomo mi mano donde tengo a Akatsubaki, ella lo quería tomar.

- ¡No voy a dejar que lo tengas!

Intente zafarme de su agarre pero me di cuenta de que era muy fuerte y me dolía el golpe que me había dado.

- Dámelo.

Ella me apretó mi brazo muy fuerte sentía que me lo iba a romper.

- ¡Ay! No pienso dártelo.

Sentía que me iba a destrozar el brazo pero de repente.

- ¡Hey tú! que le haces a Houki. –Ichika.

Ichika llego ayudarme desplego su Byakushiki y intento cortar a mi atacante con su espada. Pero ella era muy rápida así que Ichika fallo.

- ¡Toma!

La chica grito mientras lanzo otra bomba que anulaba a los IS.

- ¡Cuidado Ichika!

Le grite pero era tarde parecía que Ichika sería alcanzado por la bomba.

"BOOOUUMMM"

El IS de Ichika fue alcanzado y este al igual que el mío desapareció. Cuando Ichika estaba en el suelo vi como la chica había subido al cohete.

- Nos vemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos de regreso después de una semana de no publicar espero que les guste el episodio espero como siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado ya se que les dije que publicaría ya normalmente como antes lo hacia (miércoles y sábados) pero la verdad no podre la otra semana lo siento, pero les diré que ya en 2 episodios termina el primer arco de mi historia o primera parte ja ja bueno no doy adelantos pero que este sea un pequeño (el en siguiente episodio conocerán a las GENERALES de BAM) bueno nos vemos.<strong>


	15. Capitulo 15: Las 3 de BAM

Capitulo 15: Las 3 de BAM.

A 40 km de altura sobre Madrid, España. 8:00pm, Fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA.

En la fortaleza "Infinite Night"de America (EUA) la General del ejército está observando el desarrollo de la guerra que está desarrollándose abajo.

- General, recibimos el comunicado del gobierno español, han declarado su rendición incondicional. – soldado.

- Excelente, con la caída de España ya son 4 los países de la unión europea que han caído.

La comándate recibió el comunicado y lo ha aceptado ahora que España ha caído ya puede dirigir sus esfuerzos bélicos sobre su siguiente objetivo. Mientras la general veía las opciones para ver cuál sería su siguiente objetivo un mensaje de la líder de la alianza.

- Comándate lamento interrumpir pero un mensaje urgente de la líder. –soldado.

- Bien, dámelo.

La soldado se lo dio, este decía: a 80% de avance, ¡apúrense!

- Comuníquenme con las otras dos fortalezas. –General.

- ¡Sí!

Un soldado mando un comunicado a las otras 2 fortalezas.

* * *

><p>A 40 km de altura sobre Gaborone, Botsuana. 9:00pm, Fortaleza B4-02 "Noite Sem Fim" (noche interminable)-BRA.<p>

General un mensaje de la fortaleza numero 1. – soldado.

- Acéptala.

- Bien. –soldado.

Una pantalla apareció frente de la general del ejército brasileño. Era la general del ejército americano (EUA) una mujer de unos 22 años de pelo rubio y ojos de color verde.

- ¿Qué noticias tienes Jeanne? – General de Brasil.

- Siempre tan áspera ¿no? Sofía. – General de América.

Sofía se quedo viendo a Jeanne, aun que eran aliadas su rivalidad era algo que no les hacia fácil la convivencia a las dos líderes de América (EUA) y Brasil.

- Solo estoy aburrida, ¿qué pasa Jeanne?

- Un mensaje de la líder, pero ¿donde está Rosa?

- No lo sé, tú eres la que nos está llamando, no ha contestado.

De repente una pantalla más apareció y la voz de una mujer las distrajo.

- ¡Que no saben la hora que es!, no puede llamarme cuando salga el sol. –Rosa.

La que les hablada muy molesta era Rosa la líder la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" –MEX. Ella se encontraba sobre Sídney y la hora era muy diferente a las otras 2 fortalezas ya que eran las 5:00am.

- No seas quejumbrosa Rosa, sabes que debemos estar alertas todo el tiempo. –Jeanne

- ¡Pero son las 5 de la mañana, dejen dormir! –Rosa.

- Ya dejen sus pleitos para después, ¿cuál es el mensaje Jeanne? –Sofía.

- No es muy largo solo dice: 80% de avance, ¡apúrense! –Jeanne.

- Bueno debemos reporta los avances cada 5 días a las demás fortalezas pero hagámoslo ahora, aprovechando la oportunidad. –Sofía.

- Por mi está bien. –Jeanne.

- ¡Ha! Les encanta molestarme pero ya que. –Rosa.

- Entonces empieza tu Jeanne. –Sofía.

- Bien el avance en Europa es según lo previsto, ya han declarado la su rendición: Islandia, Portugal, Irlanda y España. Avanzare a Inglaterra en unas horas. –Jeanne.

- Ok sigo yo, el avance en África también va según lo calculado se han rendido: Sudáfrica, Lesoto, Suazilandia, Namibia y Botsuana. Avanzaremos a Zimbabue en 3 horas. –Sofía.

- ¡Ha, que molesto no dejan dormir! Bueno el avance en Oceanía va más avanzado que lo planeado, ya se han rendido todos los países que forma el continente excepto Australia, aun que ya tome la capital aun queda un número importante de enemigos en la costa oeste. Avanzamos en estos momentos rumbo a la cuidad de Perth al oeste de Australia. –Rosa.

- Los informes por escrito serán enviados a la líder, y con las unidades IS como vamos. –Sofía.

- Ya capturamos a 360 unidades y 16 son personalizados. –Jeanne.

- Yo he capturado a 790 unidades y 40 personalizados. –Sofía.

- ¡Ha, que fastidio! Yo he capturado a 765 unidades y a las 16 unidades personalizadas de Oceanía. –Rosa.

- Eso es todo, nos veremos en 5 días. –Jeanne.

- Si. –Sofía.

- ¡Sí! Adiós. –Rosa.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 2 días del incidente con la supuesta líder de la alianza BAM, Houki y yo habías estado bajo vigilancia por parte del gobierno ya que si fue cierto lo que dijo la líder de la alianza la única que podía ayudarlos en la guerra era Tabane ella estaba capturada. Mi hermana Chifuyu tampoco estaba muy contenta así que decidió antes de que fuéramos llamados decidió entrenarnos hasta morir.<p>

Me encontraba en mi habitación, ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche, pero no podía dormir, uno; que estaba muy cansado, ya Houki me había contado lo que hablaron la supuesta líder de la BAM con ella, pero cuando nos enfrentamos, que nos derrotara así de fácil era muy humillante. En especial para mí un que se que a Houki tampoco le gustaba perder.

Ya la maestra Yamada había intentado saber qué tipo de arma usaban las de la alianza BAM para neutralizar a los IS, pero no sabía nada ya que las unidades que eran afectadas por la arma se reiniciaban y no les quedaba registro de lo que les pasaba, normalmente las unidades se podría decir que aprende y guardan datos de las armas a las que se enfrentan pero si un arma no deja registro no hay forma de saber cómo enfrentarla en el futuro aun que si habíamos logrado saber algo ya que Akatsubaki fue atacado por segunda vez este por la misteriosa arma esta no la afecto con la vez anterior.

La primera vez que Akatsubaki fue afectado por el arma este no se pudo reiniciarse hasta 3 horas después lo mismo le paso a mí Byakushiki y esta vez solo tardo 1 hora pero aun así seria mortal para el piloto ya que un piloto enemigo podría matarte en minutos.

"Toc, toc".

Escuche el llamado de la puerta así que me levante a ver quién era de seguro era algún nombre del gobierno pero la que toco mi puerta era Houki.

- Lamento despertarte pero me pidieron que viniera.

Junto a Houki había 4 hombres vestidos de trajes negros quienes eran los que nos vigilaban todo el tiempo de hecho solo podíamos estar a solas en nuestras habitaciones y el baño.

- Lamento despertarlo pero son órdenes de la profesora Chifuyu. –Hombre de negro.

- Entiendo, pasa Houki.

Deje entrar a Houki y cerré la puerta, sabía que los hombres no se irían era su trabajo vigilar la puerta y estar alrededor del edificio.

- Ichika lamento haberte despertado pero me indicaron que me voy a quedar a dormir.

Houki me lo dijo algo apenada también se le notaba que están nerviosa, no le gustaba la idea de dormir con un chico aun que ya antes habíamos dormido en esa habitación.

- No hay problema, aun no estaba dormido aun que ya estaba a punto de acostarme.

- Je, je está bien vamos a dormir.

A Houki se le notaba algo incomoda tal vez no quería dormir conmigo pero no veía el problema. Nos fuimos a acostar y apagamos la luz yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando Houki me hablo.

- Ichika puedo pedirte un favor.

Me levante y vi a Houki que estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo su almohada entres sus brazos con las mejillas rojas.

- Claro Houki dime que te puedo ayudar.

Houki se quedo en silencio por un momento pero me sorprendí con lo que me dijo.

- Puedo dormí contigo.

Houki se apeno aun mas después de decirme eso, pensé que si aceptaba seria un problema para mí pero no podía dejar a mi amiga sola así que acepte.

- Claro, ven…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, despues de una semana de no estar por aquí espero que les guste y ya saben como siempre pueden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias. aviso ya publicare como antes lo hacia asi que nos vemos el miercoles con el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte de mi historia bueno nos vemos. <strong>


	16. Capitulo 16: Hacia África

Capitulo 16: Hacia África.

Toc, Toc… Toc, toc.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Chifuyu.

- No lo sé, profesora Orimura, no responden. –Guardia.

- Entonces qué esperas abre la puerta. –Chifuyu.

- ¡Vo-voy! –Guardia.

"Blam"

Escuche la puerta azotarse y me desperté, pero creo que me hubiese gustado no despertarme ya que la que estaba ahí era la más temible, estricta y fuerte de todas las maestras de la escuela mi hermana Chifuyu.

Ella estaba viéndome con una expresión de molestia y enojo, tenía los brazos cruzados con una pose de "estoy esperando". No entendía el por qué me veía así, hasta que me llego un recuerdo, este eran las palabras de mi amiga de la infancia Houki.

* * *

><p>- Puedo dormí contigo.<p>

Houki se apeno aun mas después de decirme eso, pensé que si aceptaba seria un problema para mí pero no podía dejar a mi amiga sola así que acepte.

- Claro, ven.

Abrí la sábana y le indique que se podía acostar junto a mí, Houki está algo sorprendida ya que no esperaba que le aceptara la petición, normalmente no lo aria ya que no podría dormir pero, bueno tal vez ni yo sé porque. Houki se acostó a mi lado y espere a que ella se durmiera, no recuerdo en qué momento me dormí aun que estaba nervioso pero ya que estaba muy cansado termine durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Y así me di cuenta del porque mi hermana me veía con esa mirada, Houki se encontraba durmiendo junto a mí.<p>

- (¡¿Cómo es posible que siga durmiendo?!)

El silencio no duro mucho, mi hermana no tiene mucha paciencia así que lo siguiente fue.

- ¡Shinonono!

- ¡Aaaaaaaahh!

El grito de Houki fue muy fuerte, la sorpresa fue tal que Houki cayó al suelo.

"Zas"

- ¡Ay!, ¡Ay!, que pasa Ichi…

Houki no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se había dado cuenta de quien la había sorprendido, mi hermana.

- ¡Y bien! ¿Qué pasa?

- He veras hermana esto es un…

"Pum"

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Chifuyu me había golpeado con su libreta, que por cierto siempre trae consigo.

- Profesora Chifuyu no es lo que cree, Ichika y yo no hicimos nada ¡enserio!

Houki dijo la verdad solo nos quedamos juntos en la misma cama pero no había pasado nada de eso podría estar seguro.

- Si her..., digo profesora Chifuyu no paso nada somos amigos de la infancia ¡¿verdad Houki?!

Lo último no fue tomado bien por Houki ya que cuando la voltea a ver ella no estaba muy contenta con mis palabras.

- No tienes que decirlo tan convencido.

No escuche bien lo que dijo Houki después se lo preguntare ya que un sentía la mirada de muerte de mi hermana.

- ¡Ok no hay tiempo que perder vístanse saldrán en una horas!

- ¿Salir? –Houki.

- Si ya están asignados para ir a África. –Chifuyu.

Me sorprendí no creía que ya tan rápido nos asignaría a ir al frente de combate, pero esperaba que fuera alguno donde estuviesen algunas de las chicas.

- Tiene 5 min los veo afuera.

Mi hermana nos dio 5min para salir así que rápidamente nos alistamos, nos pusimos el uniforme de la escuela lo que no sabía es que sería la última vez que lo usaríamos. Mire a Houki no dijimos nada la mirada nos decía todo era el momento de ponernos en marcha. Salimos de la habitación esa habitación que usaría por última, jamás olvidare lo que pase ahí.

- Yo me haré cargo de ellos, pueden irse. –Chifuyu.

- ¡Entendido! –Guardias.

Los guardias se fueron y mi hermana nos indico que la siguiéramos.

- No hay tiempo su vuelo saldrá a las 10:00am así que les daré una explicación rápida de adónde irán.

- Profesora Chifuyu no es arriesgado que hablemos de información confidencial en los pasillos de la academia. –Houki.

- ¡No! De hecho ya solo quedan ustedes como estudiantes el resto se ha ido o fueron llamados al frente del conflicto.

- ¡¿Enserio?!

Le pregunte a mi hermana no creía que la academia se quedaría vacía en tan pocos días.

- Eres un idiota pero tal vez no lo notaste ya que estabas bajo vigilancia pero después de que tus amigas se fueron muchas decidieron irse también. –Chifuyu.

Pensándolo bien era cierto ya no había visto a nadie después de ser puestos bajo vigilancia permanente.

Salimos del edifico de dormitorios de la academia IS, no sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería, en la entrada de la academia un auto nos esperaba, nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Dentro mi hermana continúa la explicación.

- ¡Pongan atención! no pienso repetirlo en especial para ti, hermano.

- ¡Sí!

Houki y yo asentimos y pusimos atención a lo que mi hermana Chifuyu nos diría.

- La situación se ha puesto aun más difícil, en especial en el frente Africano, ya que África es el continente con el menor desarrollo de IS, incluso menor que Oceanía aun que tiene más países (África 57 países, Oceanía 16 países reconocidos) y el poder destructivo de la alianza BAM a lleva a que en ese continente el numero IS se reduzca en un 70%, así que la unión de naciones africanas ha formado el que ellos llaman la defensa final "la gran línea de defensa de Lusaka" .

- ¿Qué es eso de la "la gran línea de defensa de Lusaka"? –Houki.

- A eso iba Shinonono, es la última línea de defensa que las naciones africanas a formando en un intento de frenar el avance de la alianza BAM, esta va desde el puerto de "Benguela" en Angola (océano atlántico) hasta puerto de "Pemba" en Mozambique (océano Indico), esta línea atraviesa por 4 países y su nombre se debe a que atraviesa por la capital de Zambia, Lusaka. Si esta línea defensiva es rota ya no habrá nada que defienda al resto del continente, ahí es donde ustedes van a ir, la unión de naciones "UN" les dijo que enviara a las mejores unidades IS, esas son las de ustedes.

Houki y yo nos vimos, mi confianza de hace unos minutos se había ido y creo que la de ella también, si fallábamos un continente caería, estoy preparado para eso, no de eso estoy seguro pero quien lo estaría.

- Bien sus instrucciones serán dichas cuando estén ahí, irán a la ciudad de Lusaka ahí están bajo las ordenes de la general en jefe Aminata Diop, tiene que obedecer todas sus ordenes ahora son soldados, ya no hay marcha atrás así que solo les diré una cosa.

Houki y yo vimos a mi hermana con seriedad esperando sus palabras.

- ¡No mueran!

* * *

><p>Ya en el avión privado rumbo a la cuidad de Lusaka me encontraba pensando en que podría pasar el viaje nos llevaría casi 18hrs, podría ver el atardecer, era hermoso.<p>

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aquí con el final de la primera temporada. Les agradezco a todos lo que han comentado y los que aun no lo han hecho pero la han leído. Bien es hora de pedirles que me digan si la quieren que lo continué o no. si se preguntan el por que les pregunto bueno no hay una razón en especial pero quiere ver si quisiera que lo continuara, pero si solo alguien lo quisiera que lo continué pues lo seguiré. <strong>

**Bueno si así quiere que lo siga la siguiente saga se llamara "Guerra relámpago" con el episodio 17 llamado "Desasosiego" ya serán ustedes si quieres o alguien que nos veamos el próximo sábado bueno nos vemos.  
><strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	17. Guerra relámpago - Desasosiego

Capitulo 17: Guerra relámpago - Desasosiego.

Al medio día en el aeropuerto de Berlín la llegada de un avión procedente de Japón indicaba la llegada de las 3 nuevas representantes de Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania. Ya en el lugar las esperaba la teniente Clarissa, con algunos miembros del "Schwarzer Hase".

- ¡Bienvenida teniente Laura y representantes de de Inglaterra, Francia!

Haciendo un saludo militar y poniéndose en posición de firmes las integrantes del "Schwarzer Hase" saludaba a su antigua líder y compañeras.

- Me alegra volver.

Laura también hizo el saludo militar pero sus palabras sorprendieron a todas las integrantes del "Schwarzer Hase", ya no parecía ser la misma mujer que se fue, ahora era diferente pero ese cambio no les disgustaba a las integrantes del escuadrón.

- Ha cambiado teniente. –Clarissa.

- Puede que tenga razón Clarissa. –Laura.

Las dos tenientes de Alemania se vieron por un momento, pero sabían de la situación, tendrán que hablar después.

- Hablaremos después teniente tenemos prisa.

Después de que Clarissa hablara todas se pusieron en marcha, el escuadrón de "Schwarzer Hase" escoltaría a Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura hacia una base militar a las afueras de Berlín, ahí se verían con la General de Monika Strauss líder de la unión europea.

* * *

><p>Ya en la base militar Cecilia, Charlotte y Laura esperaban en una pequeña habitación en lo más profundo de la base para hablar con la general.<p>

- ¡Haaa! ¿Por que tardara tanto? –Cecilia.

- Cálmate Cecilia debe ser porque está muy ocupada. –Charlotte.

Mientras Cecilia se quejaba y Charlotte la intentaba tranquilizar la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de ella aparecieron 3 mujeres, 2 militares escoltas y la líder de la unión europea Monika Strauss, una mujer de unos 28 años de edad su pelo era de color castaño claro, lo tenía recogido, ojos de color verde y piel blanca. Su figura era delgada aun que algo robusta por el entrenamiento militar.

La general las observo con una mirada se seriedad típica de los militares alemanes, parecía analizar a las 3 chicas que estaba enfrente.

- Son solo unas mocosas malcriadas.

- ¡Pero cómo se atreve a…! –Cecilia

Cecilia fue interrumpida por Charlotte, ella no quería tener problemas con la general sabía que si pasaba algo seria encarceladas por desobediencia.

- Cálmate Cecilia.

Cecilia hizo caso a Charlotte y se calmo a pesar de la ofensa que todas había recibido.

- En una situación normal ni loca las enviaría al frente a pelear, pero ya que esto es una emergencia no me queda otra opción.

La general le indico a una de sus escoltas que iniciara la secuencia de la situación actual en la unión europea. Una pantalla holográfica apareció y mostraba el mapa de Europa. En él se veía de color rojo las zonas ya ocupadas por la alianza BAM (Islandia, Irlanda y Portugal) y en color azul el resto del continente, España aparecía en amarillo indicando el conflicto que se desarrollaba ahí.

- Lo primero; todas las pilotos de IS están bajo mi mando, segundo; ya que estarán a cargo de un escuadrón de asalto de IS (IS en serie) ya que son pilotos de IS personales cualquier situación anormal será su responsabilidad, por ultimo; todo lo que pase será reportado a mí directamente, desobedecerme y les are pagar ¡¿entendieron?! –Monika.

- ¡Sí! – todas.

- Bien, ahora un informe de nuestros enemigos además de un introducción de la estrategia que estamos llevando a cabo.

La general le indico a su escolta que pasara a la siguiente parte de la secuencia informativa. Ahora en la pantalla aparecía una imagen de los IS de enemigo y la información que tenían de ellos.

- Como podrán ver el IS del enemigo es el modelo de producción en serie Americano (EUA) el "Red Desert" de 2da generación este IS es un poco más grande que cualquier IS de 2da generación, lo podrán identificar ya que sus colores son Rojo con Blanco y todas sus pilotos usan un traje azul con franjas blancas.

Las características de este IS ya eran conocidas pero había sido mejorados en su blindaje y armamento.

- Es un IS diseñado para asalto de corto y medio alcance, su poder de defensa es le mas alto de los IS de segunda generación, se llega a comparar con algunos IS de 3ar generación, su capacidad de armamento es muy alto aun que la maniobrabilidad es baja, no serian un problema para las unidades de 3ar generación pero su extraño escudo hace más difícil de vencer, no sabemos cómo funcionan aun pero sabemos de su limitantes.

Después la pantalla cambio para mostrar a los IS personales.

- Ahora sus 4 IS personales, ya los conocen o han oído de ellos, Fang Quake, Silver Gospel unidades americanas conocidas antes de la guerra, de hecho se dé el incidente con Silver Gospel en la que ustedes participaron y también están usando las 2 unidades Canadienses personales Cold Blood y Hellhound V2.5.

Las chicas ya sabían de las unidades americanas de 3er generación y también de las unidades canadienses, de hecho conocían a las pilotos de las unidades canadienses ya que eran compañeras de la academia IS.

- Sé que ustedes conocían a las pilotos de Cold Blood y Hellhound V2.5 pero les diré que gracias a peleas que hemos tenido con las pilotos sabemos que ya no son las chicas que ustedes conocen.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que hasta el último semestre en la academia había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con las pilotos de Cold Blood y Hellhound V2.5.

- Las pilotos originales eran Forte Sapphire de Cold Blood y Daryl Cayne de Hellhound V2.5 ahora sabemos que las nuevas pilotos son Rachel Lake de Cold Blood y Kate Lind de Hellhound V2.5, ambas son según los informes son canadienses por lo que entendemos que hay simpatizantes de la alianza BAM en los países ocupados.

De repente Laura levanto la mano para pedir turno para hablar.

- Sí, que pasa teniente Laura.

- General sabe si han cambiado de pilotos las unidades americanas.

- Si, de hecho sabemos que ya no son los mismos pilotos.

Ya las chicas sabían quién era la nueva piloto de Silver Gospel por lo que les dijo Tatenashi pero no sabían si la otra unidad americana seria la misma piloto o no.

- La nueva piloto de Silver Gospel es Shirley Cox y su hermana Sherry Cox es la nueva piloto de Fang Quake. Las características se les cargara a sus unidades cuando estén en el frente.

La general pasó ahora a explicar la estrategia que estaban usando la unión europea.

- Bien por último, después del desastre de la operación América nuestras fuerzas de IS se redujeron en un 45% por consecuente optamos por una estrategia de atacar y retirarse, dañar lo más posible con el menor número de bajas lo malo de esta estrategia es que tenemos que retirarnos de dejar que el enemigo avance pero así también provocamos que su número de tenga que reducirse ya que al ocupar un nuevo territorio tiene que dejar a parte de sus hombres de el lugar antes de avanzar de nuevo.

De repente Charlotte interrumpió a la general.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero eso no es dejar a los civiles a su suerte en los lugares que dejan, no es la prioridad de un soldado proteger a su gente.

La general miro seria a Charlotte, no decía nada.

- Charlotte Donois, se de tu misión en la academia IS, también se que abandonaste tu misión y que te refugiabas en la academia IS para no ser encarcelada en Francia, me sorprende que aceptaras el llamado pero lo que escuche de ti era un error, tienes razón el deber de un soldado es proteger a los civiles pero en esta situación en la que no le puedes hacer frente al enemigo lo único que le puedes hacer el retirarte, no porque le abandones sino porque regresaras para salvarlo.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ya comándate les había dado un impresión de ser insensible y dura pero la verdad era que ella era una líder responsable y comprensiva que le dolía usar esta estrategia.

Bien señoritas, ya tiene la información, ahora les diré a donde irán, Cecilia Alcott iras a Londres tiene algo para tu unidad ahí, Laura Bodewig y Charlotte Donois irán a la frontera francesa con España y esperaran ordenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola una vez mas, después de analizar bien pues decidí continuar el FIC y bueno espero que lo disfruten ya con el segundo arco, bueno una pequeña explicación; las pilotos de los IS Cold Blood y Hellhound V2.5 ya la explique en el capitulo dije quien son, en la historia un no especifican su apariencia y de donde son pero si habían salido en la novela cuando los atacan los IS Golem, también cambio a la piloto de Fang Quake el IS mas poderoso de América que ya salio en la novela cuando Madoka lo intenta robar. bueno si tiene dudas pueden preguntar y como siempre se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.<strong>

**Nota: este arco argumental empieza después del episodio 14. **

**Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.** **


	18. Guerra relámpago – Perth 1ra parte

Capitulo 18: Guerra relámpago – Perth 1ra parte.

La tarde caía en la cuidad de Perth en Australia occidental, para las chicas de Asia, Rin y Kanzashi recién llegadas a la cuidad de Japón las cosas no se pondrán fáciles, la situación en Oceanía es la más delicada de los 3 frentes de combates ya que aquí solo la región occidental de Australia permanece libre de la ocupación de la alianza BAM.

Y para empeorar las cosas para las chicas las fuerzas enemigas se dirige a la cuidad y se espera que lleguen a la anochecer dentro de una hora, de caer la cuidad la resistencia australiana seria vencida y el continente seria tomado. Rin y Kanzashi se dirigían al centro de la cuidad donde se verían con la General Emily Jones la líder de las naciones de Oceanía.

Las chicas eran trasladadas en un auto rumbo a la cuidad pero en la cuidad las cosas eran caóticas, la gente salía de sus casas intentando dirigirse a la zona portuaria de la cuidad ya que había barcos de escape, pero desgraciadamente no había para todos así que mucha gente se había atrincherado en sus casa para defenderse.

- He, Rin ¿qué crees que pase?

La que rompió el silencio de las dos chicas fue Kanzashi, quien estaba muy nerviosa ya que en cuestión de una hora las dos se enfrentarían con el enemigo que aun no conocían.

- No lo sé Kanzashi, pero… no hay que ser pesimistas vamos a ganar.

Las palabras de Rin con una sonrisa sincera fueron algo que tranquilizo a Kanzashi, de repente al auto se detuvo y llegaron a un edificio, ese lugar seria donde se reunirían con la general.

- Señoritas, las espera ya la General Emily. –Conductor.

- Gracias. –Kanzashi.

Las chicas entraron y se dirigieron a una sala en medio del edificio, una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules vistiendo un uniforme militar azul oscuro las esperaba sentada en su escritorio.

- General Emily Jones, las representantes de China y Japón reportándose.

Las chicas entraron y como militares estas se presentaron con su general, la mujer las vio por un momento y se levanto de su asiento.

- Soy la General Emily representantes, no hay tiempo, síganme.

La mujer les indico que la siguieran, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron por los pasillos del edificio a un ascensor la cual las llevo 4 pisos abajo, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor las chicas entraron a un centro de control en donde se llevaba a cabo las operaciones de la guerra.

- Este es el último control de la "UN" en Australia y en Oceanía, bien les daré las instrucciones antes de que vallan a pelear.

Las chicas asintieron y esperaron a que la General hablara, esta se dirigió a donde estaba un soldado y le pidió que mostrara la información que tenían de las unidades enemigas.

- Escuchen señoritas esto es un resumen de toda la información que hemos reunido de las unidades del enemigo.

De repente apareció una pantalla holográfica en la que se mostraba la ficha técnica de la unidad IS en serie a la que se enfrentaban.

- Bien esta es la unidad "Desierto Blanco" que usan los miembros de la alianza BAM a los que nos enfrentamos es un modelo IS Mexicano de 2da generación que no conocíamos hasta iniciar la guerra, según los datos obtenidos es un modelo basado en "IS, Red Desert" pero tiene diferencias, no tiene un blindaje tan poderoso pero lo compensa con mejor maniobrabilidad y más velocidad, su capacidad de fuego es menor al igual que su tamaño pero tiene la capacidad de ser un IS adaptable que pasa a ser de corto, mediano y largo alcance. Recuerde lo podrán identificar como una unidad IS de color Blanco principal mente con líneas de color rojo y el traje del piloto es negro con franjas verdes.

La comandante le indico al soldado que pasar a la siguiente parte de la presentación. De ahí se desplegaba la única unidad IS personal que poseía el enemigo.

- Hasta donde sabíamos México no tenia IS personales propios había usado unidades IS americanas (EUA), solo las modificadas pero lo que nos presenta es sorprendente, esta unidad tal vez sea la más poderosa de las IS de 3er generación "Kukulkan".

- ¿Kukul qué?

La que preguntaba era Rin un tanto sorprendida y extrañada por el extraño nombre, lo que veía Rin y Kanzashi era un IS que jamás había visto.

- Esta unidad solo la hemos visto dos vez en acción y fue cuando nos tomaron por sorpresa en la fallida "operación América" y la segunda fue cuando tomaron Sídney, no tenemos muchos datos pero…

- Creo que exagera general en decir que esa unidad IS es la más poderosa de las 3er generación, no ha visto a mi "ShenLong" en acción.

La general miro a Rin, su mirada mostraba un sentimiento incredulidad por lo que acabada de escuchar.

- ¡Eres estúpida! Nadie de los IS personales que teníamos regreso vivo después de enfrentarse con esa cosa.

Una sorprendida Rin se quedo callada, no sabía que nadie de los IS personales que tenia Oceanía había regresado.

- Bien es diré lo poco que sabemos gracias a pilotos valientes de unidades IS en serie que intentaron ayudar a sus compañeras en problemas. Esta unidad es una unidad que se especializa en la velocidad, es de mediano y corto alcance, sus armas que ha usado son una alabarda doble y su ametralladora de municiones de plasma se podría describir como una unidad IS de asalto. Lo podrán identificar porque es de color verde metálico oscuro en su mayoría con detalles en color rojo sus 4 pares de alas le hacer tener una maniobrabilidad muy alta, el piloto está cubierto con una traje completo así que no sabemos quién es.

La presentación termino y la General miro a las chicas, el silencio fue breve la mujer cerró los ojos suspiro y continuo hablando.

- Líng Yin Huáng y Kanzashi Sarashiki les deseo suerte, posiblemente se enfrente con "Kukulkan" esta unidad solo se enfrenta con nuestras unidades IS personales.

La general se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj, las 7:00pm marcaba en solo 20min comenzaría el ataque según sus fuentes.

- Valla no hay tiempo las coordenadas se les enviaran a sus IS.

- ¡Sí!

Las chicas respondieron y salieron rápido del lugar, la comandante miraba fijamente el reloj.

- ¡Preparen la "carga" hay que asegurarla!

* * *

><p>Al este de la cuidad de Perth la noche se hacía presente, un viento fresco soplaba haciendo que los arboles se mecieran, los soldados y pilotos de IS ya esperaban en sus pociones, ocultos en el bosque nadie hablada o nadie quería hablar, tal vez si lo hacían romperían con esa extraña calma que se esparcía en el aire. Rin y Kanzashi se encontraban ya en su poción al frente de la línea defensiva, su misión destruir y retroceder para causar el mayor número de bajas posibles.<p>

- Kanzashi es demasiado silencioso, no me da buena espina.

- Si, es demasiado tranquilo no hemos visto la señal que nos indicaron.

Las chicas hablaban atreves de la comunicación de los IS en voz baja, la señal que les dijeron mientras venían era que las comunicaciones entre los IS a mas de 15m era ya mala y más de 20m ya no había comunicación ni decir con las demás fuerzas en tierra estas se incomunicaban a no más de 5m esto era un caos aprovechado por los enemigos que parecían no afectarse por esa "cosa".

La "cosa" como lo llamaban los de la "UN" era un área alrededor de 15km a la redonda del punto de ataque en donde había una pésima comunicación por cualquier medio de comunicación electrónico. Además los IS perdían la habilidad de detectar y ver a sus enemigos a grandes distancias lo que hacia los ataque sorpresa de la alianza BAM muy peligrosos.

La hora indicaba había llegado las 7:20pm y nada de un posible ataque, se había equivocado la General o es que era una trampa no lo sabían.

- Voy a comunicarme con control Rin a ver si saben algo.

- Ok Kanzashi.

Pero cuando Kanzashi abrió el canal de comunicación con el centro del control solo un sonido de estática se podía escuchar, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la "cosa".

- Rin ya es tarde estamos en la "cosa" no hay forma de comunicarse con el centro de control.

- ¡Maldición! Caímos en su trampa ¡Kanzashi! Prepárate…

Rin no pudo terminar de hablar porque unas fuertes explosiones que venían de atrás de su posición, las habían tomado por sorpresa cuando…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola una vez mas ya con el segundo episodio de este arco y con el 1er episodio de esta trilogía, bueno por el momento no tengo mas que decir nos vemos el sábado ok<strong>

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.****


	19. Guerra relámpago – Perth 2da parte

Capitulo 19: Guerra relámpago – Perth 2da parte.

Pero cuando Kanzashi abrió el canal de comunicación con el centro del control solo un sonido de estática se podía escuchar, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la "cosa".

- ¡Rin! Ya es tarde estamos en la "cosa" no hay forma de comunicarse con el centro de control.

- ¡Maldición! Caímos en su trampa ¡Kanzashi! Prepárate…

Rin no pudo terminar de hablar porque unas fuertes explosiones que venían de la parte de tras de su posición, las habían tomado por sorpresa cuando un disparo las hizo salir de su escondite.

- ¡Vamos Kanzashi!

Con el grito de Rin las chicas salieron hacer frente al enemigo pero al estar volando sobre el bosque pudieron ver a un gran ejército de IS. Las superaban en 20 a 1, no importaba si eran unidades IS en serie al ser tantas las chicas tendrían problemas.

- Rin hay que regresar no podremos ganar.

- ¡No! Hay que resistir.

Kanzashi le pidió volver para reorganizarse pero la necedad de Rin le ponía las cosas difíciles, Kanzashi tenía dos opciones dejar a Rin o quedarse a ayudarla, la 1er opción la descarto no la dejaría.

Los IS enemigos dispararon contra las chicas ellas esquivaron los ataques y contraatacaron, Rin avanzo contra sus oponentes usando sus Souten Gagetsu (una espada torcida) mientras Kanzashi le ayudada cubriendo de los enemigos con su Particle Cannons for Long Range (Cañones de partículas para largo alcance), la batalla empezó bien para las chicas pero al irse alargando se dieron cuenta de la poca efectividad de disparar a larga distancia ya que al igual que con Camila los disparos de tipo energético no eran muy efectivos, básica mente obligaban a los IS a pelear a corta distancia y esto las ponía en riesgo ya que están informadas de la extraña arma que podían usar en contra de los IS para detenerlos.

- Rin hay que retroceder no soportaremos mucho tiempo.

- ¡Maldición!

Rin maldecía por no ser tan efectiva como ella deseaba pero Kanzashi tenía razón si continuaban serian derribadas.

- Entendido Kanzashi.

Tras la aprobación de Rin para retirarse Kanzashi uso su Mountain Storm para hacer retroceder a los enemigos dándoles tiempo de regresar a la cuidad.

Las chicas volaban a toda velocidad por el bosque rumbo a la cuidad, intentaban comunicarse con el centro de control pero no había respuesta mientras avanzaban se dieron cuenta de que el ataque había matado a los soldados que se escondían en el bosque.

Rin y Kanzashi intentaba no ver a los cadáveres, no les era grato en lo más mínimo ver a personas mutiladas por las explosiones en ese momento por fin se dieron cuenta de que en verdad estaban en una guerra en donde no hay más que matar o morir.

Justo cuando salieron del bosque y podían ver las cuidad a un 1km una serie de disparos las hizo frenarse e intentar esquivar el ataque. Al buscar a su atacante pudieron ver un IS que se les hacia conocido, "Kukulkan" sosteniendo su ametralladora apuntándoles esta no dudo en volverles a disparar haciendo que las chicas intentaran esquivar los disparos, en su mayoría lo habían logrado pero ya que sus unidades estaban gastadas por la pelea con los IS en serie fueron alcanzadas, ya que son disparos de plasma (cuarto estado de agregación de la materia) estos causaron por su altas temperaturas leves quemaduras en los IS de las chicas.

- ¡Vamos Kanzashi!

El grito de Rin indicaba que debían pelear, ya sabían por lo dicho por la General que debían tener mucho cuidado con este IS personal. Rin saco su Souten Gagetsu y se abalanzo sobre su atacante intentando cortarlo sin mucho éxito, Kanzashi le ayudada a distancia con su Particle Cannons for Long Range, pero al ver que los ataques a larga distancia no ayudaba desplego su Trance (una alabarda ultra-vibración) y se lazo a ayudar a Rin, las chicas intentaban golpear a su oponente pero este solo las esquivada o detenía sus ataques con su alabarda.

- Esto es aburrido.

Segundo después de las palabas emitidas por la piloto de Kukulkan en un rápido movimiento esquivando un ataque de Kanzashi esta tomo su pie de la unidad y la hizo girar en un semicírculo para golpear a Rin lanzándolas hacia el suelo pero antes de caer con su gran velocidad tomo ahora a los dos IS de los pies para comenzar a girar para después lanzarlos haciendo que esta se impactaran contra el suelo.

Rin fue la primera en reincorporarse para continuar la lucha lo que la hizo el blanco de Kukulkan. Rin no había tenido tiempo de hacer mucho, intento usar su Ryuhou (sus cañones de sus hombros) pero no dio tiempo de usarlos, ya que Kukulkan usando su alabarda doble que puede separar para usar como lanzas atravesó los Ryuhou de Rin.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaa!

El grito de Rin fue ya que la destrucción de parte de su unidad le causo daño, Rin intento ahora usar sus Souten Gagetsu e intento cortar a Kukulkan pero este saco una de las dos alabarda y detuvo a Rin y con la otra atravesó una de la piernas de IS de Rin dejándola parcialmente inmóvil, con un solo golpe le quito su arma a Rin dejándola desarmada.

- Despídete.

Ya Rin era sostenida del cuello con la mano del Kukulkan, aun que Rin intentaba no ser ahorcada usando su IS esto parecía inútil las fuerzas de Rin se fueron hasta que su ShenLong desapareció ya por el daño recibido ahora solo quedaba una Rin indefensa.

Pero antes de terminal con Rin una lanza obligo a Kukulkan a soltar a Rin, ya Rin estaba casi inconsciente lo que no ayudaba mucho.

- ¡Perra veo que quieres morir primero!

El grito de la piloto de Kukulkan fue el inicio de un ataque despiadado sobre Kanzashi y su IS, usando su ametralladora en un brazo y en el otro usando su alabarda Kanzashi apenas podía resistir la envestida pero esto no duro mucho su lanza de Kanzashi fue partida a la mitad dejando a Kanzashi sin arma de ataque personal. Intento alejarse de su atacante usando su Mountian Storm pero antes de poder lanzar los misiles Kukulkan uso su alabarda y corto las alas de Uchigane Niigata de donde salen los misiles provocando una gran explosión.

"BOOOUUMMM"

Después de disiparse el humo solo quedaba una Kanzashi aun usando su IS pero este casi estaba destruido.

- Muy bien mocosa, algo que me quieras decir antes de que te mate.

Kukulkan apuntaba con su ametralladora a la ya indefensa cabeza de Kanzashi, esta ya no tenía muchas opciones, parecía el fin, ya no había quine las ayudara ya no vendría Ichika o llegaría alguien más, eran según su información las únicas con IS personales y de las pocas que una tenia IS en serie de seguro estarían peleando con los IS en serie del enemigo.

- (Ya solo me queda una opción debo ganar tiempo)

Una bastante lastimada Kanzashi levanto su rostro para ver a su agresor con una mirada desafiante dirigió unas palabras a su agresora.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa, antes de que me mates, dime quien eres.

- ¡He! ¡Qué estúpida petición! pero ya que morirás aquí no veo el por qué no mostrarte el rostro de tu verdugo.

Y con esas palabras el casco que cubría el rostro de la piloto se levanto dejando ver a una joven de pelo negro con unos ojos cafés oscuros.

- Mi nombre es Sara Beltrán recuérdalo perra, bueno hasta que mueras.

- (¡Malditas seas! No conseguí tiempo suficiente para autodestruir mi IS)

Ya Kanzashi se había resignado no había logrado tener el tiempo suficiente para autodestruir su IS e intentar destruir a Sara y Kukulkan, Kanzashi cerró los ojos cuando escucho a la ametralladora de Sara cargando los disparos.

"¡Bang!"

Kanzashi abrió los ojos, ella sentía que su fin que le había llegado su momento final pero al ver vio como un IS empujaba a Sara haciendo que su disparo se desviara.

- ¡No voy a dejar que te les pongas un dedo enzima!

La que les había saldado era la General Emily con su IS Rafale-Revive Custom, después de intentar cortar a la General con su alabarda Sara retrocedió un poco.

- Pero veo que tengo suerte no tengo que irte a buscar "General Emily", bien ¡prepárate..!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola y gracias por seguir leyendo, aprecio sus comentarios, bueno el segundo episodio de esta trilogía espero que les guste y nos vemos el próximo miércoles.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	20. Guerra relámpago – Perth 3ra parte

Capitulo 20: Guerra relámpago –– Perth 3ra parte.

La que les había saldado era la General Emily con su IS Rafale-Revive Custom, después de intentar cortar a la General con su alabarda Sara retrocedió un poco.

- Pero veo que tengo suerte no tengo que irte a buscar "General Emily", bien prepárate a ¡morir!

- ¡No será tan fácil!

Sara se abalanzo sobre la General Emily disparando su ametralladora, la general logro esquivar parcial mente el ataque pero algunos disparos dieron en el blanco lo que hizo que Emily callera al suelo, esto fue aprovechado por Sara para sacar su alabarda y intentar cortar a Emily pero en el último momento Emily logro girar y esquivar el ataque. Después aprovechado que Sara estaba cerca Emily le lanzo unos misiles a Sara lo que provoco una fuerte explosión.

- ¡Kanzashi toma a Rin y huyan!

Kanzashi escucho el mensaje por la comunicación privada de los IS pero estas palabras y la pelea la tenia completamente paralizada.

- ¡Qué esperas!

Otro grito de la General hizo salir del tranza a Kanzashi que sin pensarlo fue hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

Del humo de la explosión se vio salir a Emily intentando escapar de Sara quien la perseguía disparando su ametralladora la cual dio en el blanco haciendo que el IS de Emily sufriera daños muy serios. En un intento de defenderse Emily uso el cambio rápido de su IS para contraatacar pero Sara usando a Kukulkan simplemente esquivo los disparos y contraataco usando su propia ametralladora.

Después de que Emily fuera alcanzada por los disparos de Sara esta cayó al suelo su IS ya estaba casi destruido y apenas se mantenía en línea pero esto había sido una distracción para que Kanzashi y Rin pudieran escapar.

- Prepárate a morir General Emily.

Emily le apuntaba en la cabeza a Emily pero está en lugar de mostrarse asustada le mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Ya te has resignado? –Sara.

- No, He cumplido mi objetivo.

- ¿Objetivo?

Emily volteo a ver en donde supuestamente debería estar las chicas portadoras de IS personales. Eso hizo que Sara también volteara y gracias a estar distraída peleando con Emily no se dio cuenta de que las chicas se habían ido.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja me engañaron pero no importa las atrapare en otro momento.

A Sara no le parecía que le molestaba el hecho de que las chicas de había ido, sabía que no podían ir lejos ya que sus unidades estaban casi inutilizadas.

- Bueno lo primero, lo primero.

Sara le apunto a la cabeza a Emily con su ametralladora.

- Bien Emily, adiós.

¡Bang!

* * *

><p>En un barco cerca del puerto de la cuidad de Perth las chicas había logrado llegar después de ser salvadas por la General Emily, lo que no sabían era que su salvadora ahora estaba muerta, fue gracias a una piloto de IS en seria quien las había encontrado en la cuidad después de que el IS de Kanzashi dejara de funcionar.<p>

Una inconsciente Rin y Kanzashi quien no sabía el porqué había huido sin siquiera ver atrás o ayudar a Emily, fue miedo posiblemente pero eso no le ayudaba esa noche Kanzashi se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de su hermana quien fue al frente de combate para evitar que ella, Ichika y las demás chicas no sufrieran del horror de una guerra.

Kanzashi quien se encontraba en una habitación de hospital junto a Rin veía por una pequeña ventana, al final se podía ver el puerto de Perth que se incendiaba.

- Lo siento, no pude hacer nada.

Esas palabras eran para todos los que había quedado atrás, mientras la cuidad desaparecía en el horizonte sabia que esta no sería la última vez que se enfrentaría a sus temores.

* * *

><p>Ya en el edificio central de la cuidad Sara había hecho firmar la rendición incondicional de Australia lo que ha llevado a la rendición de Oceanía y un 15% del poder de la "UN". Un reporte con su General Rosa para infórmale de la situación.<p>

- General la resistencia es mínima tendremos el completo control de la cuidad y sus alrededores en unas horas.

- Bien vicealmirante Sara que hay de los IS personales de apoyo asiático.

- Lamento infórmale que escaparon General Rosa.

Un momento de silencio en la comunicación hizo temer un castigo a Sara.

- Entiendo, espero que la próxima vez no falles.

- ¡Sí! No le fallare General.

- Bien, alístate mañana saldremos rumbo a la ciudad de Kota Kugang. (en Indonesia)

- Entendido, cambio y fuera.

* * *

><p>En la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" la General Rosa observada un mapa del sudeste Asiático, en esencia observada su siguiente objetivo la invasión asiática que comenzaría con la toma de uno de sus mayores obstáculos no por su poder militar o defensas sino por su geografía y dispersión la gran Indonesia aunque ya había tomado la isla de Papúa el resto del país seguía libre, ahora que Oceanía había caído podía concentrar su objetivo en Asia.<p>

- Esto será molesto, espero que ya pronto esté listo el "ACP" (Antimatter Cannon Projectiles) (Cañón de Proyectiles de Antimateria).

Mientras la General Rosa aun observaba el mapa de Asia un mensaje de la Fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night". Una pantalla se desplego y se pudo ver a la General de América (EUA).

- Felicitaciones Rosa me entere recientemente de que por fin lograste conquistar Oceanía.

- Gracias General Jeanne.

Aun que las dos Generales tenían cierta rivalidad así como también la tenía con la General Sofía la verdad era que las tres Generales de BAM eran amigas y aunque sabía que las felicitaciones de Jeanne era más que unas simples felicitaciones, eran una señal de molestia ya que Jeanne no había podía avanzar como ella le gustaría.

- Y bien Jeanne dime como van las cosas haya en Europa.

- Van como lo habíamos presupuestado.

- Ja, en otras palabras no vas cómo quisieras o ¿me equivoco?

Las últimas palabras de Rosa habían molestado a Jeanne ya que como amigas y principalmente competidoras su objetivo era vencer a sus compañeras de Guerra.

- Tranquila Rosa, sabes que de las tres yo me enfrentaría a un mejor ejército que ustedes.

- No es pretexto Jeanne tu país era el que mejor ejercito tenia o ¿no?

- Bueno ya pronto podre regocijar por la obtención de los mejores IS del enemigo.

- Y mientras yo podre regocijarme porque mi país tendrá la mayor parte del mundo.

Jeanne se quedo viendo a Rosa, las palabras de esta no le agradaban ya que sabía que el acuerdo de la Alianza BAM era que cada territorio que cada país tomara se lo quedaría y ya que Rosa había avanzado más al final esta se podría adjudicar mas territorios del mundo para México y es algo que a ella no le gustaba.

- Y dime algo Jeanne como va Sofía se que ustedes ya que están más cerca podrías saber mejor las cosas entre ustedes.

- No me ha dicho mucho sabes que no es de hablar de mas, nos dice lo que hay que saber y listo.

- Ok y cambiando de tema dime cómo va la "ACP".

- Ya casi está listo, ya esta aun 95% así que pronto el mundo se rendirá a nuestros pies.

- Entiendo, y dime qué ciudad será la primera que destruirás con esa arma.

- Si esta lista en la fecha prometida creo que será Paris.

- Y dime tu qué ciudad destruirás Rosa.

- Aun no he decidido pero creo que será Singapur.

- Ok nos veremos en la reunión semanal General Rosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bien con el episodio 20 si ni yo me lo creo y con el fin de esta trilogía espero que les guste este episodio y el sábado que así sea el episodio 21 y bueno espero que lo sigan leyendo nos vemos.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	21. Guerra relámpago –– Frontera

Capitulo 21: Guerra relámpago –– Frontera.

La noche caía a las afueres de la ciudad francesa de Tarbes al suroeste de Toulouse un equipo de observación miraba las montañas al sur de la cuidad pendientes de que el enemigo no apareciera repentinamente. El quipo era conformado por unos cuantos soldados y 2 pilotos de IS personales, la ya conocida Charlotte y su compañera una mujer guerrera con más experiencia Valerie Bonnet una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos color violeta también francesa y portadora del 1er IS francés de tercera generación Rafale-Revive Custom III.

Charlotte observada con ayuda de un equipo de visión nocturna hacia las montañas en busca de actividad enemiga ya que hace unas horas la frontera había sido tomada ya por la BAM.

- Señorita Charlotte la líder de escuadrón pido que la valla a ver. –Soldado.

- Gracias, te encargo la vigilancia.

- ¡Sí!

Después de ser informada Charlotte fue hacia la casa de campaña donde se encontraba la líder de escuadrón Valerie.

- Señorita Valerie quería hablar conmigo.

- Si, pasa Charlotte.

Valeria se encontraba sentada en una silla dentro de la casa de campaña revisando unos documentos.

- Charlotte toma asiento.

Charlotte tomo asiento y miraba con curiosidad lo que le diría la líder del escuadrón al que ahora pertenecía.

- Como piloto y representante se me obliga a informarte de la situación en todos los frentes de combate.

Charlotte asintió y espero escuchar lo que le diría.

- Bien en la tarde la BAM avanzo sobre la cuidad de Manchester, situación en África va de mal en peor y haces unas horas ya se declaro la rendición de Australia.

Cuando Charlotte escucho la última noticia sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ya sabía que significaba el hecho de que Australia se rindiera, sus amigas estaban ahí y sin dudarlo le pregunto sobre ello a Valerie.

- Líder, sabe si las representantes de Japón y China ¿están bien?

Valerie miro algo sorprendido a Charlotte, ya que desde que llego a unirse al equipo siempre fue algo reservada con ella aunque con los demás del equipo era más abierta y rápidamente se llevo bien con ellos.

- No, de eso no se, conocías a las representantes

- Si, son mis amigas y sé que ellas fueron a Australia de emergencia.

Valerie miro un momento a Charlotte y vio que ella estaba bastante preocupada.

- Voy a preguntar si alguien sabe algo pero no te puedo asegurar nada.

Charlotte miro con sorpresa a su líder de escuadrón, no es que Charlotte creyera que ella fuera una mala persona pero no están de acuerdo como se llevada esto de la guerra y saber que su padre le entrego a Valerie la unidad que ahora ella usaba era algo que le incomodaba ya que sabía que estando en Francia y con el poder de la empresa de su padre ella podría ir a juicio y quitarle la unidad de la que era dueña.

- Y dime Charlotte como se llaman tus amigas, para tener más posibilidades de saber si están a salvo.

- Se llaman Líng Yin Huáng y Kanzashi Sarashiki.

- Bien, te informare si se de ellas, ahora vuele a tu puesto que no podemos tener más sorpresas.

- Si

Charlotte salió de la tienda de acampar y fue a seguir su misión de vigilar.

- (Espero que Rin y Kanzashi estén bien)

* * *

><p>En la cuidad de Bordeaux al este de Francia.<p>

La noche era iluminada por el fuego de las casas y negociosos que se incendiaban, disparos y explosiones eran el sonido dominante y de fondo los gritos de desesperación de personas que pedía ayuda.

Debajo de las ruinas de una casa en el sótano 3 mujeres se escondían, eran Tatenashi, Laura y Alessia.

- ¡Tatenashi! ¿Estás segura de que podremos derribarlo? –Alessia.

- Si, es solo cuestión de tiempo de que aparezca, sabe que aun estamos aquí.

Las dos líderes de escuadrones estaban planeando derribar a una de las unidades IS personales de BAM "Cold Blood" quien era según ellas la encargada de tomar la cuidad tras la gran escalada que se dio luego de la rendición de España, la BAM inicio un avanza de múltiplos frentes que va desde Inglaterra en donde la mitad del país ha caído, en Francia en la llamada guerra de frontera con España y la invasión de Marruecos.

- ¿Laura estas lista? –Tatenashi.

- Si.

- Bien porque ahí viene. – Alessia.

Las 3 chicas desplegaron sus unidades y salieron a enfrentar a su objetivo quien ya las había localizado y se dirigía a atraparlas.

- ¡Veo que decidieron salir! –Rachel.

Rachel desplego un tridente y comenzó a disparar contra las chicas que rápidamente de dividieron y desplegaron sus propias armas.

Mientras Tatenashi desplego su Heavy Rain y Alessia desplego su sabré (versión moderna del florete, espada usada en esgrima) y se dirigieron contra Rachel. Laura por su parte comenzó a disparar con su pistola de tren pesado calibre .80mm.

Rachel esquivada y disparaba contra las chicas haciendo algo de distancia ya que sabía que testaría en desventaja si enfrentaba a las unidad de Tatenashi y Alessia al mismo tiempo pero los disparos de Laura eran algo que no le ayudaba ya que estos no eran afectados por su escudo.

- (malditas perras no creo ganarles a las tres, eso hora de usar "EPB" [Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb]). –Rachel.

La batalla continúa pero gracias a la alta habilidad de la piloto y la poderosísima defensa de Cold Blood para las chicas les era difícil, pero la unida IS de Rachel tenía una sorpresa. Después de un ataque por parte de Alessia con su sabré que esquivo Rachel de su mano izquierda desplego lo que en esencia era un guante para la mano robótica de su IS y lo lanzo hacia Alessia lo que ella no pudo esquivar haciendo que cuando dio en el blanco este provoco una descarga eléctrica.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Muere perra! –Rachel.

Rachel disfrutaba el ver como se electrocutaba Alessia pero no esperaba que el cable que las conectaba fuer cortado por un disparo de Laura.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Rachel.

Mientras Rachel se enfoco en Laura quien se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio no vio la llegada de Tatenashi por detrás con todo en su Heavy Rain para perforar el escudo de su IS.

- ¡No te olvides de mí!

- ¡Maldita!

Rachel intento girar su unidad IS para enfrentar de frente a Tatenashi pero no le dio tiempo y fue impactada por la lanza de Tatenashi lo que causo que ella saliera disparada hacia el suelo causando que hiciera un gran agujero en el suelo.

- ¡Ahora! – Alessia.

Tras el grito de Alessia las otras chicas lanzaron un ataque combinado a distancia hacia donde estaba Rachel.

"BOOOUUMMM"

Tras detener el ataque las 3 chicas esperaron a ver qué sucedía, de repente una silueta salió del humo era Rachel quien apenas tenía su unidad funcionando.

- ¡Malditas!

Tras le grito de Rachel esta les lanzo un par de bombas "EPB" hacia las chicas esta era el arma capaz de detener a un IS por completo sin dañarlo pero era justo lo que quería una de las pilotos, Tatenashi.

- ¡Ahora Laura!..

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ya con el episodio 21 y como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, bueno ya las cosas se van poniendo mas intensas y bueno no les idre mas no soy de dar adelantos nos vemos el miércoles.<strong>

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.****


	22. Guerra relámpago – En la línea

Capitulo 22: Guerra relámpago –– En la línea.

- ¡Ahora Laura activa el AIC! –Tatenashi.

Laura rápidamente activo el AIC y logró detener las bombas que lanzó Rachel dándole tiempo a Alessia que usará su sabré y logrará usar su habilidad especial, ya que este puede lanzar de la punta de su sabré un rayo de electricidad lo que dio en el blanco sobrecargando el sistema de detonación y desactivando las bombas.

- ¡Que!

Fue lo único que pudo decir Rachel ya que en un momento de distracción Tatenashi uso su "Lance of Mysteltainn" para terminar con Rachel.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito de Rachel indicaba el fin de la batalla con Cold Blood, la unidad desapareció y Rachel cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente ya que se activo el sistema de salvamiento del piloto.

- ¡Lo logramos! –Alessia.

Las palabras de victoria y el sentimiento no duraron mucho ya que la señal de alarma de sus unidades comenzó a sonar indicando que más unidades se dirigían a su posición.

- ¡Vamos hay que llevarnos a Rachel! –Tatenashi.

- Voy por ella. –Laura.

Laura fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba Rachel, pero esta se acerco con cautela ya que no sabía que sorpresas podría tener una piloto de IS personal. Laura estaba a punto de tomar a Rachel para llevársela cuando la señal de alerta de su IS sonó haciendo que Laura volteara a ver la causa de la señal de alerta, eran unas 50 unidades IS en seria "Red Desert" que dispararon sus rifles de asalto.

- ¡Vámonos Laura!

La que indicaba la retirada de la escena era Alessia pero en menos de un segundo las pilotos de los IS dispararon en dirección de Laura. Haciendo un movimiento hacia atrás Laura logro esquivar fácil mente los disparos dando se cuenta que no era contra ella el ataque sino era contra Rachel.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, salgamos de aquí! –Tatenashi.

Aprovechando la situación las chicas lograron escapar del lugar, no sin un recordar la imagen de como las compañeras de Rachel eran su verdugo.

- ¡Esos malditos de BAM no tiene piedad de nadie ni siquiera de algún compañero! –Alessia.

Mientras las pilotos se alejaban de la cuidad en llamas, no les quedaba nada más que ver con impotencia que a pesar de derribar a la líder del escuadrón no pudieron evitar la caída de la cuidad de Bordeaux.

- ¿Qué logramos si no pudimos evitar la caída de la ciudad? – Alessia.

Laura y Tatenashi no dijeron nada por un momento sabían que las palabras de Alessia eran verdaderas pero todo sacrificio tiene sus recompensas y eso lo sabia Tatenashi.

- Alessia, Laura sé que no les gusta cómo se ésta llevando la guerra pero sé que es la única forma de hacer algo. – Tatenashi.

- Entonces crees que es la forma correcta de pelear Tatenashi. –Alessia.

- No, pero en esta situación es la mejor opción o tú qué piensas Laura.

- Creo que sería mejor luchar y defender a los que aprecias y si es necesario morir por ellos, eso es lo que haría Ichika.

Las últimas palabras de Laura llegaron a los oídos de sus compañeras causando una gran sorpresa por parte de ellas.

- Me han hablado de Ichika y creo que es un chico bastante interesante. –Alessia.

- Si, lo es Alessia pero creo que a él no le gustaría que nos pasara nada. –Tatenashi.

- Si.

Mientras Laura recordaba a su gran amor mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas esto no paso desapercibido para sus compañeras.

- Bien chicas hay que volver a Touluse a informar de la situación, además hay que ver cómo funciona esto.

Tatenashi tenía en sus manos un artefacto que podrí poner las cosas a su favor o por lo menos nivelar las cosas, una bomba "EPB". Las chicas no tenía que decir nada una sonrisa lo decía todo, sabían lo que Tatenashi les decía si lograban descifrar como funcionada esa cosa podrían usar la a su favor.

- El sacrificio de todos no será en vano. – Tatenashi.

* * *

><p>La mañana en la cuidad de Lusaka indicaba la llegada de los ultimos alumnos de la academia IS al combate, Ichika y Houki.<p>

Arribada al aeropuerto un avión privado de Japón con los últimos pilotos IS del mundo en unirse al combate pero lo que no esperarían es la situación tan mala que enfrentarían.

- Por fin llegamos Houki.

- Si, Ichika es hora de demostrar todo lo que tenemos.

Ya al descender del avión un grupo de militares los esperaba para escoltar los muchachos al centro de operación el norte de la cuidad.

- Bienvenidos, representantes de la "UN". –Soldados.

Los soldados saludaron de forma militar a las chicos y estos también lo hicieron ahora ya eran militares y como tal deberían comportarse.

- Bien pilotos la General Aminata Diop los espera. –soldado.

Los chicos fueron llevados por la cuidad pero no era como ellos esperaban y es que a diferencia de la llegada de las demás pilotos representantes a sus destinos Houki y Ichika fueron llevados por la cuidad como en un desfile ya que la gente rodeo las calles donde pasaba y es que ya se sabía que ellos eran los portadores de los IS más avanzados en el mundo o bueno eso sabían.

Tras el recorrido por la cuidad en donde recibieron todo tipo de apoyos, peticiones y saludos como la gente los consideraba sus salvadores, pero aun que los jóvenes no mostraron desagrado por eso tipo de cosas en el fondo no sabían si podrían cumplir algo de lo que la gente les pedía. Mientras los chicos pensaban en muchas cosas, llegaron a su destino el edificio de gobierno de la cuidad.

- Pilotos hemos llegado, la General los espera. –soldado.

- Bien. –Ichika.

Ya en una sala de monitoreo de la gran línea la General Aminata Diop esperaba a los chicos.

- General los representantes están Aquí. –soldado.

- Bien.

La General volteo para ver a los chicos que ahora usaban uniforme militar tipo de color verde oscuro con un clásico camuflaje y la insignia que mostraban, era las letras de la unión de naciones "UN". Mientras que los chicos podían ver a la General una mujer de tez como oscura y de cabello color negro muy corto con sus grandes ojos oscuros les imponía una presencia importante.

- ¿Así que estos son los refuerzos que nos enviaron?

- (¡Que nos dijo!). –Ichika.

La mujer no estaba impresionada en lo mas mínimo con la llegada de los dos cadetes, ella ya los conocía por los informes pero hasta no verlos en combate no les tendría ningún consideración o respeto.

- ¡Y qué esperan, no se van a presentarse ante su General!

- ¡Ha! ¡Sí!

Los chicos no esperaban esa reacción pero la verdad es que no había hecho otra cosa que quedarse bien a la General en lugar de presentarse ante ella.

- Soy Houki Shinonono y soy piloto de Akatsubaki.

- Y yo soy Ichika Orimura y soy piloto de Byakushiki.

- A sus ordenes General Aminata. –Ambos.

Después de su presentación los chicos permanecieron en posición de firmes esperando la respuesta de la General a su presentación, entrega de respetos y lealtad a su nuevo líder pero la mujer solo se volteo a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ellos llegaran.

- Houki crees que ya podemos.

- No lo sé Ichika, pero no veo problemas no nos está viendo.

Los chicos estaban apunto de relajarse por decirlo así pero la General tenía otros planes.

- ¡No les dije que podían moverse!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y como debe ser gracias por sus comentarios siempre los aprecio, ya con este episodio 22 y bueno espero que les guste y sigan leyendo y por su puesto comentando, bien les traigo una noticia que pues algunos no les importara pero bueno les tengo que decir: ya pronto voy a comensar a publicar otro fic de otra serie y pues que les interesa pero es que ya cuando lo publique ya solo voy a publicar un episodio de este fic por semana, no se procupen yo les avios los cambios ha y cuando puede pues publicare como lo iba haciendo pero no se los aeguro yo les aviso y pues haste bueno me voy y ns vemos el sabado.<strong>

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.****


	23. Guerra relámpago – La última llamada

Capitulo 23: Guerra relámpago –– La última llamada.

En el helipuerto del edificio de gobierno de la cuidad de Lusaka dos jóvenes esperaban la llegada de su helicóptero para ser trasportados a su lugar de estancia en las afueras de la cuidad en donde estaría hasta ser requeridos.

- ¡Ha! La General nos dejo ahí parados un buen rato.

El que se quejaba era Ichika ya que la General los dejo parados por un par de horas dejándolos parados ahí fue un castigo que para un soldado no sería nada pero para ellos fue bástate duro y es que si se movían los dejaría más tiempo parados.

- ¡Ichika!, no deberías quejarte por eso, veo que no has entrenado lo suficiente así que te voy a volver a entrenar.

- ¡He!

Ichika solo pudo expresar un sonido y es que la verdad no creía lo su compañera le decía y es que parecía que a ella no le había importado estar parados por horas, pero Ichika no pudo hablar ya que un sonido de aspas le indicaba la llegada del helicóptero que los trasportaría. Del helicóptero bajo la piloto y única acompañante del viaje.

- Hola pilotos de IS soy Hawa y seré su piloto bien vámonos.

Tras la presentación de la piloto del helicóptero que era una joven de características comunes de la gente de África central la que se encargaría de llevarlos, esto no tardaría mucho así que el viaje sería de unos 20min.

- Vamos.

Ya en la aeronave los chicos pensaban en las cosas que les había dicho la General hace unos momentos.

* * *

><p>Hace una hora atrás.<p>

- Bien pilotos ya está el informe, pongan atención que no lo voy a repetir, ¡Entendieron!

- ¡Sí!

- (¡no puedo creer que nos deja parados aquí solo por que el informe no estaba listo!) –Ichika.

La General se dispuso a explicar a que enemigos y la situación actual a los pilotos recién llegados.

- Cómo pueden ver en la pantalla.

La General indicaba que vieran a la pantalla mostrando en primer plano la unidad IS de producción en serie a la que tendrían que hacer frente "Deserto Verde" (desierto verde).

- Como puede ver este es "Deserto verde" una unidad IS de segunda generación Brasileña de corto y mediano alcance, con una capacidad de fuego alta con la habilidad de manipulación de varias armas al mismo tiempo, lo puede distinguir por su fuerte blindaje que es más compacto que otros IS de este tipo y su capacidad de vuelo es baja comparado con otros IS pero esto no les quita peligrosidad ya que tiene un escudo muy fuerte además de poder usar su blindaje como un señuelo en caso de estar en peligro o para tender una trampa lo puede distinguir con mucha facilidad ya que es una unidad de color verde casi en su totalidad con su alas en amarillo y el traje del pililo es azul oscuro.

Ahora pasaba a ver la segunda grafica en la que se podía ver a un IS que a saber de los chicos es un IS que ellos nunca habían visto

- Ahora pasemos a ver al IS personal que hasta donde sabemos es el único que tiene Brasil, el IS "Falcao Discricao" (Halcón Furtivo) que es un IS de tercera generación con capacidades bastante especiales, ya que es el único IS que sabemos que tiene un sistema de camuflaje anti IS, es decir que es un IS que no se puede ver ni detectar hasta unos 3 metros alrededor y de hecho solo lo logramos ver una vez. Si lo ven esta seria de color Azul marino oscuro con sus enormes alas en donde puede lanzar una serie de laser y hasta usarlos como escudo además de usar un par de cadenas con la capacidad de electrocutar e incluso absorber parte de la energía de la unidad enemiga.

Los chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos de la habilidad del IS personal Brasileño además sabían que lo tendrían que enfrentar y eso sería un gran reto.

- Bien muchachos pueden irse ya les informare de sus misiones en cuando llegue a donde será su hogar en la line.

- ¡Sí!

* * *

><p>Ya en el vuelo rumbo a su nuevo lugar de estadía una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento era la voz de la piloto quien les quería hablar.<p>

- He, chicos porque tan serios creo que deberían clamarse un poco, creo que si vieran esta vista les ayudaría.

La piloto tenía razón y es que como se dirigían al sur de la ciudad al frente de la línea se podía ver unas enormes planicies de pastoreo y un bellos paisaje de fondo, lo que los tranquilizo un poco.

- ¡He! Gracias Hawa creo que estamos muy nerviosos. –Houki.

- No hay de que, bueno he de comprender que estén nerviosos ya que son pilotos de IS y bueno he escuchado que han muerto muchos.

- Si y no sabes Hawa ¿Como van las cosas en Europa y Oceanía? –Ichika.

- ¡Ho! No saben que Oceanía ya cayó y en Europa no van muy bien.

- ¡No! Y como que Oceanía ya cayo no sabíamos nada. –Houki.

- Si eso fue lo que escuche de una Tenientes que no habían podo resistir el embate y que el continente se rindió y ahora la lucha esta en el sudeste asiático.

Los chicos se sintieron muy mal al escuchar la noticia de Oceanía y es que ellos sabían que es ahí donde Rin y Kanzashi había ido. Y esto fue notado por la piloto que por su personalidad curiosa y un poco entrometida no se gurdo nada y les pregunto.

- Perdón pero tenía conocidos ahí.

- Si unas amigas pilotos de IS, no has escuchado nada de eso. –Houki.

- No de pilotos pero si quieren puedo investigar ya saben soy la que se encarga de llevar gente y recurso de la ciudad a la línea así que se varias cosas.

- ¡Enserio! Te los agradecería mucho. –Ichika.

- No hay problema. –Hawa.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado al campamento "Centro de Lusaka" en donde se había asignado a Ichika y Houki a estar a espera de ser enviados al frente a combatir a los de la BAM y en una pequeña casa de acampar Ichika estaba acostado intentando dormir pero el nervio de estar ya en el frente y de no saber nada de nadie de las chicas desde que se fueron no les ayuda a dormir.<p>

Ichika y Houki llegaron al campamento y ahí intentaron comunicarse con alguna de las chicas o la academia IS en donde estaba Chifuyu pero esta no había sido posible ya que no se tenía buena comunicación fuera de África.

Así los chicos se fueron resignados a descansar o a intentarlo pero la noche avanzaba y ellos no podía o por lo menos Ichika. Ichika aprovechando su desvelo comenzó a revisar las opciones de Byakushiki ha ver que podía hacer o mejorar y mientras lo hacia una señal de video llamada le indicaba si quería aceptarla. Y sin dudarlo la acepto, para su sorpresa era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un ligero aire de mujer de clase alta, Cecilia a quien no había visto y sabido nada de ella desde que se fue de la academia.

- ¡Hola Ichika! Cuanto tiempo sin verte me extrañaste.

- ¡Ho Cecilia! Si ya ha pasado un tiempo y claro las extraño.

- ¡Ha Ichika! Por qué dices "las extraño" y no "te extraño" eres muy malo.

Ichika como era su costumbre no entendió el significado verdadero de las palabras de Cecilia pero aun así se disculpo.

- Lo siento Cecilia, te extraño.

- A esta bien Ichika pero solo te perdono si mi invitas a salir.

- ¡He! Bueno si eso te hace feliz, lo hare.

- ¡Bien! Y dime si es verdad que te asignaron ya, lo escuche pero no supe si era verdad.

- Si ya me asignaron a África en la cuidad de Lusaka.

- Ho ya veo, creí que vendrías a Europa.

Cecilia mostro una expresión triste y es que ella quería estar y ver a su amado Ichika.

- Y dime Ichika a donde mandaron a Houki.

- Houki está conmigo.

- ¡Que! (la dejamos en la academia y todavía la envían con Ichika, ¡no puede ser!)

- Cálmate Cecilia je, je, je.

- Bien Ichika por eso me llevaras a un lugar muy caro cuando todo termine, ¿entendiste?

- ¡Qué!.. De acuerdo.

- Muy bien Ichika me voy ya que esta llamada no la debería de hacer y si nos descubren estaríamos en problemas, adiós.

Justo cuando la llamada termino Ichika tuvo una visión, la misma cuando las chicas se fueron…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, bueno como saben este ya es el episodio 23 y bueno espero como siempre que lo sigan leyendo y sin mas que decir por ahora los dejo nos vemos el miércoles.<strong>

**Nota: me pregunto "****Silver Sonata" ****cual es el otro fic este sera de High School DXD no se si la conoces o no pero es también basado en novelas ligeras y claro cuenta con anime bueno yo les avisare como ya explique anteriormente va a cambiar la publicación de este fic de 2 episodios por semana a 1 ok pero bueno aun falta algo nos vemos. **

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.****


	24. Guerra relámpago –La Última Misión

Capitulo 24: Guerra relámpago –La Última Misión.

Justo cuando la llamada termino Ichika tuvo una visión, la misma cuando las chicas se fueron en su partida de la academia IS, de una chica cayendo y pidiendo disculpas por no cumplir la promesa. Esto dejo muy perturbado a Ichika y es que a veces recordaba esa imagen y sentía que algo malo pasaría peor por más que lo intentar no podía saber quién era.

- ¡¿Ha quien podría ser?!

Tras meditar hasta quedarse dormido Ichika no supo nada mas de ese día a mañana seria otro día y tal vez sería mejor para él.

* * *

><p>En la mañana muy lejos de donde se encontraba Ichika mejor dicho en la capital de Inglaterra, Londres ya hacia una joven tomando un desayuno preparado por su sirvienta y mejor amiga<p>

- Señorita Cecilia tiene un mensaje de la reina.

- ¿De la reina?

La chica quien le pasaba el mensaje a su ama y mejor amiga era Chelsea. El mensaje decía que requería de inmediato su presencia en Palacio de Westminster.

- Vámonos Chelsea.

- Si

Cecilia se levanto de inmediato y se encamino a su destino seguida de Chelsea.

* * *

><p>En el Palacio de Westminster.<p>

En la sala principal del palacio la reina de Inglaterra y la primera ministro junto con los más importantes políticos de Inglaterra encargaban una misión especial a las pilotos más fuertes que les quedaban, Cecilia Alcott piloto de Blue Tears y Sara Welkin piloto de Silent Zephyrs.

- Bien señoritas les agradezco que vinieran de inmediato aquí. –reina

La mujer que dirige a una de las naciones más fueres del mundo o eso era antes de la guerra.

- Pilotos esta será una misión de suma importancia para Inglaterra es por eso que la hemos asignado nosotros sobre los acuerdo que tenemos con la "Unión de Naciones".

La reina les hablaba a las chicas y es que como ellas lo sabían esta misión tenia prioridad sobre cualquier orden de la "UN" aun que en los acuerdos los pilotos IS estarían bajo un mando único sobre cualquier nación.

- Su misión es dirigirse a Sheffield ahí recolectaran una carga muy valiosa, los 6 núcleos IS que tenemos en espera y los traerán aquí a Londres, no hay tiempo la BAM está ya en Manchester y no le tomara mucho tiempo llegar.

- ¡Entendido! –Cecilia y Sara.

Las chicas se fueron con su misión, ya no había tiempo los informes indicaban que las fuerzas de BAM llegarían ahí en menos de un 6 horas así que las chicas accionaron sus unidades y despegaron de inmediato a su destino.

Ya en pleno vuelo en dirección a Sheffield las chicas no se decían nada entre ellas y es que sabían que había algo sospechoso en todo esto y es él porque no se traslado los núcleos IS antes si se sabía que las fuerzas enemigas ya se dirigían ahí.

- Sara no crees que hay algo sospechoso con esto.

- Sí, aunque no se que podría ser, tienes alguna idea Cecilia.

- No, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Yo también, hay que darnos prisa ya nos queda poco tiempo.

Las chicas en realidad no tendrían problemas en llegar a Sheffield ya que este se encontraba a unos 300km de distancia de Londres y con sus unidades que se desplazan mucho más rápido no tendrían problemas pero la cosa cambia cuando hay que regresar y es que ya con peso y sabiendo por informes en otros países que la BAM busca los núcleos IS de unidades personales como en serie creados por Tabane.

Teniendo una carga tan valiosa seria objetivo de las unidades IS de la BAM aun que sabían que las unidas personales de la BAM estaban en la Europa continental pelear con muchos IS en serie seria un problema.

Tras el paso de 30min de viaje la pareja de pilotos llegaron a su destino una instalación de desarrollo de armas para las unidades IS.

- Llegamos Cecilia y veo que nos esperan.

- Si los veo.

Las chicas vieron fuera de las instalaciones de una gran corporación a varias personas esperándolas. Tras descender se identificaron y pasaron a dentro de la instalaciones que eran un gran edición mas como un hangar en donde dentro había un gran espacio que era usado como zona de pruebas de partes de equipos de vuelo para los IS, en lo más profundo del lugar había un zona de máxima seguridad en donde la corporación tenia los 6 núcleos y otra sorpresa esperándolas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Sara.

Dentro de ese lugar ya hacía los núcleos la razón de venir pero algo estaba ahí, si dentro de ese lugar había una armadura por decirlo de algún modo.

- Eso señorita es la razón por la que vinieron, lo de los núcleos es extra.

Ahí se podía ver desplegada en su totalidad una armadura que se acoplaba al parecer a cualquier IS pero parecía estar diseñado para los IS que usaba BT ya que contenía varias armas capaces de desplegarse y volar autónoma mente además de armas de fuego y laser en alas y brazos.

- Eso es un equipo extra diseñado para cualquier de sus IS señoritas, se pensaba terminar en unos meses y comenzar la pruebas pero la guerra y como marcha la situación vemos que es imposible. –Científico.

- Y quieren que lo traslademos a Londres ¿cierto? – Sara.

- No, queremos equiparlo en algún de sus IS. –Científico.

- ¿Montarlo? No es un equipo experimental. –Cecilia.

- Si, lo es, pero ya está en operaciones, si lo ponemos en uno de sus IS este dejara de ser de tercera generación y podrimos decir que se convertiría en uno de generación 3.5, es decir más poderoso que uno normal de tercera generación y así podríamos hacer frente a las fuerzas del enemigo. –Científico.

- Es sorprendente pero no es más seguro que nos le llevemos y en Londres lo probemos ahí. –Sara.

- Si lo es pero, es que con este equipo podríamos averiguar que es la "cosa" ya que este quipo lograría ir ahí sin problemas.

- La "cosa" y tienes alguna idea de que es lo que lo produce. –Cecilia.

- Las teorías son varias ya que nadie de los IS que lo han intentado ir a buscar el origen de la "cosa" han podido enviar algo o regresar, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que hay un IS más poderoso de lo normal y es por eso que queremos enviar alguna de ustedes a investigar.

- No sería mejor ir las dos en lugar de ir una de nos otras. –Sara.

- Si sería lo mejor pero el otro piloto tendría que llevar los núcleos a Londres tampoco podemos dejar que esto caiga en manos enemigas. –Científico.

- Bien, entonces yo lo… -Sara.

- No, yo lo hare Sara, quiero intentarlo ya que desde que llegue aquí no he hecho nada, he estado detrás de las líneas aun que tengo un IS personal.

Sara vio la determinación de Cecilia así que ella dejo que Cecilia tomara la responsabilidad de ir a buscar el origen de la "cosa".

- Entiendo, ya escucharon, ¡comiencen con la instalación del equipo! –Sara.

Sara dejo que Cecilia fuera a la misión más peligrosa de todas buscar el origen de la "cosa", pero mientras veía trabajar a todos dentro del lugar un sentimiento extraño la invadió, sentía que algo pasaría y no sería bueno.

- (¿tal vez debería ir yo?) –Sara.

En 4 horas estaría lista la instalación del equipo extra para la unidad IS Blue Tears.

- (Voy hacer mas fuerte Ichika ya lo veras). –Cecilia.

* * *

><p>A 40km de altura sobre la cuidad de Manchester la fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA.<p>

- General nos empezaremos a mover rumbo a la cuidad de Sheffield en 3 horas y llegaremos en 1 hora más. –soldado-

- Excelente a este ritmo llegaremos a Londres en 3 días. – Jeanne.

- General lamento mi insolencia pero no sería mejor tener un IS personal con nosotros cuando lleguemos a Sheffield, tengo informes de que llegaron refuerzos a la ciudad y son 2 unidades IS personales. –Soldado.

- Confió en mis hombres y de ser necesario iría yo con mi IS "Infinite Night" no por eso esta fortaleza lleva el mismo nombre que mi IS.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y como siempre gracias por leer, bueno llegaos al episodio 24 y bueno espero que les guste y como saben siempre pueden dejarme un comentario o sugerencia. bueno nos vemos el sábado.<strong>

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.****


	25. Guerra relámpago – El IS misterioso

Capitulo 25: Guerra relámpago – El IS misterioso.

- Todos los componentes en línea. –ingeniero.

- Si. –Cecilia.

- Todos los equipos están en línea listos para usarse. –ingeniero.

- Si y sin ningún problema. –Cecilia.

- Entonces Blue Tears Custom 3.5 está listo.

- Iniciando

Tras probar todos los sistemas del nuevo equipo, Cecilia y su Blue Tears estaban listos. Ella puso su IS en modo de espera y estaba lista para salir en cuanto se le indicara. Mientras que su compañera de misión ya tenía listos los núcleos de IS en espera listo para irse a Londres.

- Estas lista Cecilia. –Sara.

- Claro y tú Sara. –Cecilia.

Tras asegurarse que las dos estaban listas para irse esteraban que en cualquier momento llegaran los enemigos. Ya afuera del edificio las chicas esperaban que les indicaran salir.

- Oye dime Sara, te podría pedir un favor.

- Claro, dime.

Cecilia se quedo un momento expectante antes de continuar hablando con Sara.

- Si no regreso, podrías mandarle un mensaje a Ichika.

- Amiga.

Sara hablo con un todo de seriedad a Cecilia lo que hizo que las chicas se vieran los ojos.

- Sé que podrías no regresas pero si eso pasa entonces yo le diré lo que quieras a Ichika. –Sara.

Cecilia veía a Sara con una mirada de gratitud y es que a pesar de que ella se había ofrecida a ir a buscar la "cosa" eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo y miedo que sentía por ir a buscar algo que ninguna piloto de IS había podio lograr.

- Gracias, podrías darle este mensaje si no vuelvo.

- Ok.

Cecilia le entrego un mensaje en un archivo digital a Sara para que encaso de que ella no pudiera regresar se lo diera a Ichika.

- Fuerzas enemigas a 1 km de la cuidad unidades Blue Tears y Silent Zephyrs lista para iniciar operación.

Un mensaje les llego a la comunicación privada de sus unidades que les indicaba que iniciara la operación que ya tenía asignada.

- Eso hora. –Sara.

- ¡Vamos! –Cecilia.

* * *

><p>En la fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA.<p>

- General un IS de la "UN" se dirige a hacia nuestra ubicación. –soldado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en llegar? –General Jeanne.

- En 5min. –soldado.

- Entiendo, entonces Capitana Jessica tomo el mando de la nave voy a salir. –General Jeanne.

- ¡Pero General no es necesario, vamos a enviar a nuestras unidades! –Capitana Jessica.

- ¡No! Las unidades en serie que vayan a perseguir a la otra unidad IS esa debe trasportar los núcleos. –General Jeanne.

- Entendido. –Capitana Jessica.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Cecilia volada rumbo a donde los datos que se le había entregado indicaban la posible ubicación de lo que originaba la "cosa".<p>

- No veo nada y mis indicadores muestran anomalías, maldición ¿dónde está? –Cecilia.

Cecilia había llegado al lugar que le habían indicado pero no veía nada y cualquiera de sus instrumentos no funcionada muy bien a pesar de la mejora de su unidad. Cecilia comenzó a buscar por los alrededores pero no conseguía una pista de nada aun que sabía que estaba cerca de lo que producía la "cosa".

- ¡Demonios! No veo nada.

Justo cuando Cecilia veía a su alrededor en busca de ver algo una sombra o por lo menos eso creía llamo su atención y es que paso muy rápido y sus instrumentos no le indicaban nada. Cecilia se puso alerta en búsqueda de lo que ella creía a ver visto, se concentro para poder escuchar o ver la más mínima cosa que podría venir pero nada parecía estar ahí o eso creía

- No te servirá estar atenta si ya estoy de tras tuyo o usted que cree piloto de Blue Tears.

- ¡Qué!

Cecilia rápidamente giro y retrocedió para estar a distancia de la mujer que le había hablado y es que nada le había indicado ni sus sentidos que algo se acerco tanto a ella de esa manera y es que lo que ella vio la dejo muy impresionada.

- ¿¡Pero qué!?

Lo que vio Cecilia era algo que jamás había visto y es que era bastante impresionante un IS de color negro como la noche misma mucho más pequeño que su IS ahora con su armadura integrada de apoyo, el traje era completo y este cubría a la piloto total mente sin dejar nada al descubierto de piel de la piloto, con un juego doble de alas de vuelo en forma de alas de un ángel que se extendían de forma impresionante además de que el exoesqueleto en sus piernas no eran tan toscas como la mayoría a de los IS mas bien solo era una extensión que cubría y protegía a las piernas reales del piloto así también lo hacían la parte que cubría las manos de la piloto. En comparación con el IS de Cecilia este era de mitad de tamaño excepto por sus alas que le daba un mayor tamaño de lo que en realidad era.

- Pequeña mocosa, es hora de que me des tu IS y por su puesto mueras.

- ¡Jamás! Me voy a rendir. –Cecilia.

- Ja.

Tras solo emitir un sonido en monosílaba la mujer que piloteaba el misterioso IS oscuro desplego una pistola y en la otra mano una mini ametralladora que rápidamente uso encontrar de Cecilia.

Cecilia por su parte usando ahora su nueva armadura de apoyo creó un escudo que fácilmente bloqueo los disparos de su atacante que parecían no ser de mucho poder.

- Ja, eso es todo lo que tienes. –Cecilia.

- No, solo pruebo tus defensas.

La piloto del IS negro soltó sus armas y convoco un par de diferente de armas esta vez son ametralladoras de calibre .69mm que uso sin pensarlo contra Cecilia nuevamente. Cecilia por su parte ahora desplego sus BT para formar una escudo reflector que era una habilidad nueva que su armadura le había dado. Tras defenderse exitosamente en contra de su atacante Cecilia había tomado confianza en contra de su enemigo que tampoco parecía estar molesto por no poder causar daño. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Cecilia y es que ella pensaba que podía ganar.

- Ahora mi turno.

Cecilia desplego sus 6 BT ahora en modo ofensivo además de sus armas laser de apoyo en su armadura que también se desplegaban de Blue Tears y permanecía una distancia segura para que la piloto no corriera riesgo y gracias al programa del IS estos ayudaba como un segundo disparo encontrar de los enemigos que designaba la piloto apuntados con sus BT claro sin contar con su "Blue Pierce" (un Starlight ) que sin pensarlo apunto contra de su atacante que no parecía intentar esquivar.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¿Qué estúpida? Ni le dio tiempo esquivarlo. –Cecilia.

Una gran nube de humo se formo en donde se encontraba el enemigo Cecilia aun tenía problemas para usar sus indicadores lo que no le permitía ver atreves de la nube de humo y saber si había resultado su ataque pero lo que vio al momento de disiparse el humo no fue un IS dañado o que hubiese usado algo para protegerse si no que se veía al IS rodeado de cientos de armas de fuego que uso para contrarrestar al ataque de Cecilia.

- Veo que tienes un IS bastante interesante ahí, mis informes no me decían que tenias un IS tan poderoso pero como viste no me has hecho nada.

- (como demonios logro hacer eso, se que ningún IS puede desplegar tantas armas que tiene en modo de espera es imposible para el sistema y aun las tiene ahí).

- ¡Qué! Te quedaste sin palabras o es que sabes que vas a perder.

- ¡Ja! No te tengo miedo a ti a tú estúpido IS que ni siquiera tiene un nombre de seguro es tan terrible manejarlo.

- No lo conoces porque nadie que lo ha visto mi IS vive para decir su nombre.

- Pues dímelo ya que será la primera en decir su nombre a todo el mundo cuando te venza.

- No veo razón pero te lo concederé como tu último deseo, se llama Infinite night…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, les traigo otro episodio y espero que les guste como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias y nos vemos para el próximo miércoles con algunos anuncios importantes.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	26. Guerra relámpago –Cecilia

Capitulo 26: Guerra relámpago –Cecilia.

- No lo conoces porque nadie que lo ha visto mi IS vive para decir su nombre.

- Pues dímelo ya que será la primera en decir su nombre a todo el mundo cuando te venza.

- No veo razón pero te lo concederé como tu último deseo, se llama Infinite Night un IS de cuarta generación.

- ¡De cuarta Generación!

La expresión de Cecilia era de mucha sorpresa y es que ella sabía que si había IS de cuarta generación pero el único que ella sabía que existía era el de Houki y este era una versión experimental.

- ¡Ja! Solo estas fanfarroneando, no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda aun desarrollar un IS de cuarta generación. –Cecilia.

- Si lo hay, ya ustedes tenían uno ¿no?

- (¡Maldición, saben del IS de Houki! Eso quiere decir que).

- Así es Cecilia Alcott nosotros tenemos a la profesora Tabane como prisionera.

- No te creo nadie puede atrapar a la profesora, el mundo la busco y nadie supo nada, como es que ustedes la atraparon.

- Si me vences tal vez te lo diga ja, ja, ja pero no creo que sea posible, perra inglesa.

- ¡Maldita, te venceré!

- No lo creo ¡Por eso soy la General en jefe del ejército americano (EUA), la gran Jeanne Lane la cazadora de IS!

- ¡Cállate!

Cecilia lanzo hacia la General Jeanne todo el poder de fuego que tenía su unidad disponible, ya se había fastidiado de su adversario pero su atacante solo se quedo ahí sin hacer nada o eso parecía y es que después de que Cecilia termino su ataque una gran nube de humo bloqueaba su visión, ella esperaba que este se disipase para ver el resultado de su ataque y es que un estaba bajo los efectos de la "cosa", eso anulaba sus instrumentos de visión de su IS ella solo dependía de su visión cosa que la ponía en desventaja.

- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Eso fue todo representante de Inglaterra?

- ¡Que!

Cecilia no podía creer que lo que veía y es que Jeanne y su IS no tenían ningún rasguño, solo alrededor cientos de armas de juego de muchos tipos que ella había accionado para contrarrestar el ataque de Cecilia.

- (¡Cómo demonios logra hacer eso hay algún truco o es que hay otro IS!)

Cecilia no lo pensó dos veces y ahora usando sus BT los dirigió encontrar de Jeanne para ver si asando un múltiplo ataque de diferentes direcciones lograría ver su defensa.

- Fácil.

Jeanne simplemente desplego ahorra unos cañones de múltiples disparos laser se defendió de los disparos laser de Cecilia que llegaban de varias direcciones sin ninguna preocupación ya que aun que no logro detener todos su escudo desvíos el resto.

- Igual que con Camila.

Ahora Cecilia uso en combinación con sus BT sus 2 vainas que lleva en su falda de su IS y en apoyo claro su armadura además de usar la habilidad de doblar los disparos de sus BT en un intento de evitar que Jeanne bloqueara su ataque.

- Perece interesante.

Jeanne ahora veía el ataque de Cecilia como un poco difícil de bloquear pero le bastó desplegando varias armas de fuego y laser en combinación para defenderse del ataque pero lo que dejo a Cecilia con la una gran impresión es que no era necesario que Jeanne accionara sus armas estas parecían disparar solas y era así como Jeanne había bloqueado los ataque anteriores.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

Cecilia se preguntaba cómo es que el IS de Jeanne lograba hacer tal cosa y es que es cierto que un IS puede tener cientos de armas en modo de espera pero hacer lo que Jeanne y su IS Infinite Night hacían iba encontrar de las limitaciones que ella sabía que tenían los IS y es muy simple el hecho de que cada cosa que el IS guarda en modo de espera ocupa espacio de memoria, claro hay un límite de cupo que un IS puede tener y se le aumenta el espacio podría llevar mas pero tardaría más tiempo en buscar lo que el piloto de IS quisiera y esto sería una desventaja en una batalla

- Bien Cecilia es mi turno ¿No crees?

Ahora Jeanne desplego cientos de armas de fuego de varios tipos y calibres, disparo. En una nube de balas en contra de Cecilia que bloqueo con relativa facilidad usando sus BT y armas de apoyo de su armadura formando un escudo pero lo que no espero fue que esto fue aprovechado por Jeanne para moverse, desplego un gran callón de plasma que disparo contra Cecilia que había concentrado sus defensas en el primer ataque estaba expuesta a un costado.

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡Haaaaaaaaa!

Cecilia cayó un poco pero se había dado cuenta de que su enemigo tenía más poder de fuego que ella y esto la colocaba en una gran desventaja.

- ¡Crees que con eso me vas a vencer!

- No, solo estoy jugado contigo.

Cecilia se sorprendió ya que Jeanne había aparecido delante de ella apuntando ahora dos escopetas calibre 10 (3 1/2 pulgadas).

- ¡Haaaaaaaaa!

Cecilia había residido de frente los disparos de Jeanne lo que hizo que esta callera pero se recupero de inmediato para contraatacar con sus BT, pero estos fueron contrarrestados por Jeanne usando otra vez su habilidad de desplegar múltiples armas.

- ¡Maldita! Te voy a derribar.

- No creo que eso pase.

Cecilia grito enfurecida pero fue sorprendida por Jeanne ya que ella apareció detrás de Cecilia ahora usando un arma larga de disparo continuo de balas de plasma que le dio de lleno a Cecilia lo que destruyo parte de su armadura.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaa! Me las vas a pagar.

Cecilia se dio vuelta para intentar disparar su "Blue Pierce" cuando ya estaba a punto de disparar Jeanne corto su arma usando un cuchillo de defensa personal de su IS lo que causo que el arma de Cecilia explotara. Cecilia se había desesperado e intento golpear a Jeanne con el puño de su IS pero esta solo la esquivo y ahora desplego una lanza larga que uso para cortar la armadura de apoyo de célica del lado izquierdo de esta.

"BOOOUUMMM"

Cecilia logro protegerse de la Cecilia gracias a que se separo de su armadura lo que fue que ataco Jeanne dejando a Blue Tears como estaba antes de ser equipado.

- Bueno veo que la diversión ya se termino, si perdiste tu armadura ya no tiene caso pelear.

- ¡Qué dijiste! Aun puedo vencerte.

- No, si tenias una oportunidad era usando tu armadura, esa es la rozan por la que vine ahora que ya no la tienes no veo el caso de seguir.

- ¿Venir? No veo de donde podrías venir.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, bien es hora de que veas la habilidad final de mi IS.

- ¿Habilidad final?

Jeanne no le respondió a Cecilia esta simplemente se alejo de Cecilia hasta estar a una distancia de 500m.

- Conoce el fuego final de mi IS, "infinite rain of infinite night".

Tras las palabras dichas por Jeanne alrededor del IS de Cecilia cientos de pequeños robots aparecieron rodeando a Cecilia que estaba en el centro todos llevaban todas las armas que había dejado Jeanne, además Jeanne había desplegado un cañón largo capaz de perforar cualquier escudo de IS.

- ¡Fuego!

"BOOOUUMMM"

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito ce Celia fue lo último que se escucho de parte de Cecilia ella había quedado semiinconsciente a merced de Jeanne quien la tenía en sus manos y es que literalmente la tenía en sus manos ya que ella la había detenido para que no cayera. Cecilia podía ver con dificultad como Jeanne le quitaba a su Blue Tears (sus pendientes) dejándola indefensa, después de eso ella sintió como Jeanne la soltó dejándola caer, era su fin, ella lo sabía, sin su IS caer de esa altura (más de 30km) no sobreviraría.

- Lo siento Ichika no pude cumplir la promesa.

Cecilia cayó en silencio solo unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, así cayó hasta que…

CRACK.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, les traigo este a mi parecer uno de los mejores episodios y como saben espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. nos vemos el próximo sábado con el siguiente episodio y bueno les había dicho que les traería sorpresas y es que el como les dije que iba a publicar otro fic cosa que no tiene que ver con este pero si lo afecta ya que voy a cambiar a solo publicar uno por semana. El sábado les digo que día queda como día de publicación, y bueno pero este sábado solo por este les traeré el próximo episodio de este fic mas el primer episodio de mi otro fic de high school DXD mas si mas otro fic esta vez de Fairy tail. <strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	27. Guerra relámpago –Reunión y sentimientos

Capitulo 27: Guerra relámpago –Reunión y sentimientos.

En el congreso de guerra de la Unión de Naciones, cede Berlín, Alemania.

En una trasmisión secreta mundial entre políticos, militares y pilotos de IS sobre la guerra, se discutía uno de los acontecimientos más importantes que se dio hace 2 días atrás la aparición "Infinite Night" del IS más poderoso según los registros mundiales no solo por ser un IS de cuarta generación sino por la habilidades mostradas, esto había hecho que todos los participantes de la guerra se reunieran para discutir sobre la situación.

- Y bien, Generales, la situación en los frentes es terrible, se nos prometió a los líderes de la "UN" que no habría invasión en algún país que conformada esta unión y que paso, sucede la catástrofe de la operación América y perdemos la mitad de las tropas, después se dice que no se permitiría que desembarcaran en tierra continental y solo días después sucede el desembarco, se nos prometió que no habría un avance muy grande y solo una semana después Oceanía cayo. –Presidente de Rusia.

El presidente de Rusia hacia reclamos muy serios a las líderes militares del ejército en conjunto de la "UN" ya que no había cumplido nada de lo que había prometido.

- Señor presidente con todo respeto pero el poder de la Alianza BAM esta mas allá de lo que había considerado y sabíamos, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos en evitar que mas territorios y países caigan, además de que no tenemos todos los recursos que hemos pedido a la "UN". –General Xinyi Wèi.

- General Xinyi, se les ha notificado que estamos trabajando en todo lo que podemos para entregar lo que nos han pedido pero tiene que saber que no contamos con los recursos o mano de obra para hacer lo que nos piden además la protección que dijeron que iban a tener las naves mercantes es insuficiente además se han bloqueado rutas de traslado de recursos lo que ha dificultado la distribución, lo único que he escuchado son escusas. –presidenta de Ucrania.

La discusión era terrible ya que muchos de los líderes estaban bajo mucha presión en sus respectivos países.

- Señoras y señores vamos a calmarnos, que estos problemas no son la razón de esta reunión, hay que discutir e informar todo lo que sabemos acerca de este nuevo IS "Infinite Night". –Canciller de Alemania.

- Porque no nos explica lo que saben General Monika ya que fue un IS bajo su mandato que se topo con esta cosa. – Primer ministro italiano.

- Entendido, primero, lo que vamos a ver es un video que se grabo en la unidad IS Blue Tears de nacionalidad inglesa al igual que la piloto Cecilia Alcott, pero antes tiene que saber que esta información fue ocultada por el gobierno de Inglaterra en un principio, ya que esta piloto junto con su compañera de misión y la que recibió el video se le dijo que era información clasificada pero como ya sabemos la situación de Inglaterra que está a punto de caer y bueno es gracias a la piloto Sara que obtuvimos acceso a esta información, bueno no podemos reclamar o quejarnos con los líderes de Inglaterra fue su propia codicia que los ha llevado a su destrucción por eso ya no están aquí. – General Monika.

La situación de Inglaterra era de una derrota inminente ya que mientras la reunión se llevaba a cabo la ciudad de Londres estaba bajo asedio y si esta caía Inglaterra también.

- Bien vamos a mostrar el video y los voy a explicar ok. – General Monika.

Así en la sala que aunque no todos los involucrados estaba ahí ya que no podía dejar su puesto o salir de sus países así comenzó el video de la pelea de Cecilia contra Jeanne. Mientras trascurría el video los líderes lo vieron sin hacer preguntas hasta que uno de ellos pido la palabra ara hacer su pregunta.

- General Monika, vi que la piloto de "Infinite Night" que es a mí entender la General del ejército Americano logra desplegar muchas armas para defenderse pero no he visto o sabido de un IS que puede hacer eso o es que es algo que también témennos en nuestro ejército. – Primer ministro italiano.

- No primer ministro es una habilidad que todos los IS poseen pero este Is lo lleva a otro nivel y no sabemos como lo hace. – General Monika.

Todos en la reunión se quedaron en silencio y es que es una habilidad que han llevado los de la Alianza BAM a otro nivel.

El video continuo y claro se hicieron más preguntas pero las respuestas negativas no ayudaban mucho. Ya casi terminaba el video pero una pregunta que hizo Cecilia llamo la atención de una piloto IS que no solo era una de mas fuertes de la "UN" sino también su compañera y amiga Tatenashi lo que hizo que ella pidiera la palabra. Esto hizo que varios de los líderes se preguntaran quien era la piloto ya que muchos no la conocían.

- Permitan presentarme, soy Sarashiki Tatenashi representante de Rusia y piloto de "Mysterious Lady", bueno quiero poner a consideración algo que pregunto la piloto Cecilia y es que le pregunta a la piloto de "Infinite Night" de donde viene y ella le dice que "no es de su incumbencia". Y bueno la misión de Cecilia era buscar el origen de la "cosa" y porque les digo esto es que tengo una teoría que el origen de la "cosa" es una aeronave y no IS como se creía en un principio. –Tatenashi.

- Y tiene alguna prueba de esta teoría señorita Tatenashi. –Canciller de Alemania.

- Si, por eso quiero que escuchen a una amiga y es compañera de la academia IS Kaoruko Mayuzumi ella estuvo viendo imágenes desde el espacio de los lugares en donde se reporto el fenómeno de la "cosa" y gracias a poner la imagen con varios filtros para imágenes y con la fortuna de ver algo que nadie ha visto antes. –Tatenashi.

Después de esas palabras de Tatenashi fue Kaoruko Mayuzumi quien tomo la palabra.

- Hola a todos soy Kaoruko Mayuzumi y gracias a mi investigación ya que soy reportera logre ver algo que nadie más ha visto o intentando ya que no es difícil y es que pedí que tomaran unas imágenes con filtro de rayos X a un lugar en donde se había reportado el fenómeno de la cosa para ver si veía algo y me tope con esto. – Kaoruko.

Lo que mostros era una imagen del espacio sobre la ciudad de Madrid unas horas después de su caída y sobre ella se veía en tonos negros y grises y con algo de falta de claridad una aeronave gigantesca en forma triangular básicamente que según las estimaciones de ancho tenía unos 2 km y largo unos 3km que esto sería algo así como una ciudad pequeña. Claro todos se quedaron atónitos ya que no sabina que algo así estuviese volando y lo más sorprendente es que no se ha detectado.

- También he visto cosas similares en Australia y otra en Sudáfrica después de que se reporto la rendición de estos países, he intentado verlos otra vez pero se mueven y a mi parecer muy rápido por lo que no he tenido éxito además de que el satélite que puede tomar las imágenes se traslada y no está siempre disponible. – Kaoruko.

- Bien les tengo algo que proponer señores y señoras de la "UN". –Tatenashi.

* * *

><p>En la línea de defensa de Lusaka.<p>

Mientras la reunión de la "UN" se llevaba a cabo en África un joven de cabellos negros se lamentaba la perdida de una de sus amigas, Cecilia quien había sido declarada muerta en combate hace 2 días, Ichika se entero de la muerte de su compañera y amiga de la academia IS gracias a su informante Hawa la piloto de helicóptero, quien le dijo que una piloto había muerto pero había descubierto algo muy importante y a la vez temible.

Lo que Hawa no supo cuando les conto a Ichika y Houki de la muerte de Cecilia es que les afectaría demasiado en especial a Ichika quien no creía que eso fuese verdad. Pero poco después una video llamaba le confirmo lo que él sabía en su interior la muerte de Cecilia, la que le llamo fue Sara Welkin la compañera de misión y amiga de Cecilia quien le dejo un mensaje que le había pedido Cecilia le entregara si a ella le pasaba algo.

Ichika le agradeció Sara que le diera lo que Cecilia le había dejado pero también le reclamo por no ayudarla, aunque sabía que ya era un soldado y debía seguir ordenes él nunca dejaría ir solo a una amiga a un misión suicida pero él no estuvo ahí, por su parte Sara no dijo nada y se fue deseándole suerte a Ichika.

Ichika no se decía si quería ver lo que Cecilia le había dejado, espero hasta que la noche llegara y estíbese solo en su tienda de dormir y ahí después de mucho pensar puso a reproducir la grabación. Una imagen se desplego en forma de holograma y ahí estaba Cecilia quine vestía su traje de piloto IS al parecer lo grabo un poco antes de salir a su misión.

- Hola, Ichika, bueno, si estás viendo esto significa que ya no estoy contigo.

Cecilia del holograma respiro profundo ya que le constaba seguir hablando, bueno dejaba un mensaje de despedida para la persona que amaba le era difícil, Cecilia comenzó a llorar.

- No sé ni por qué no dejan de salir las lagrimas, soy tan patética, pero bueno no creo que veas esto ya que voy a regresar pero si no lo logro quiero que sepas algo Ichika, se que te le debí decir antes pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

Nuevamente la Cecilia del mensaje hacia una pausa, se veía que le constaba trabajo decir lo que ella le quería decir, Ichika por su parte solo le salían lagrimas de sus ojos, no podía hacer más que escuchar.

- Ichika, yo… ¡Te amo!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro episodio mas de este Fic como saben me pueden dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias y bueno les había dicho que ya comen se a publicar otros fic ya solo publicare una vez por semana, el día sera los miércoles así que nos vemos el próximo miércoles.<strong>

** Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	28. Guerra relámpago–Espera e interrogatorio

Capitulo 28: Guerra relámpago –Espera e interrogatorio.

A un día de la rendición de Inglaterra para la "UN" no pintaba bien las cosas ya que en el sudeste asiático Indonesia se había rendido junto con Malasia dejando la entrada a la alianza BAM lista para entrar a la zona continental asiática pero sus esfuerzos ahora se concentraban en tomar las Filipinas cosa que si sucedía ya nada evitaría que el ejercito de la BAM se dirigiera a Japón lugar donde se concentraban el mayor numero de núcleos y prototipos IS de la "UN". Mientras en África las cosas se habían estancado dando tiempo a que un mayor ejercito se reuniera a defender la línea de Lusaka.

Las cosas en Europa no se veían mejor ya que el ejercito de la BAM ahora se acercaba a la ciudad de Paris en donde el pánico de un asedio a la ciudad como le había pasado en Londres hacia 2 días no pintaba nada bueno y es que según algunos sobrevivientes la ciudad ya no existía por que fue quemada por el ejército invasor. Pero esto no era la motivación de una joven de pelo rubio y ojos morados que después de enterarse de la muerte de su amiga y compañera piloto de IS Cecilia Alcott juro venganza de todos los que ayudaban a la que ahora era conocida como la "Cazadora de IS" Jeanne Lane quien es la General de la sección del ejército Americano de la BAM.

En Francia se había formado un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de la ciudad de parís, que ayudaría a que los ciudadanos de la ciudad pudieran escapar hacia Alemania y Suiza, en el frente de este perímetro de encontraba en escuadrón al que pertenecía Charlotte junto a su líder Valerie. A pesar de estar en muchas batallas desde la frontera con España hasta su posición actual Charlotte nunca mostro un verdadero odio hacia sus enemigos hasta enterarse de la pérdida de su amiga Cecilia además de enterarse que hace poco que Rin y Kanzashi si sobrevivieron a la conquista de Australia pero aun no se habían recuperado de su aplastante derrota y no había visto participación desde ese entonces.

A unos 80 km de Paris el escuadrón de Charlotte esperaba la indicación de avanzar hacia su objetivo que según los informes se encontraba a unos 2km en la ciudad de Beauvais en donde se logro reportar la llegada de la "cosa" lo que indicaba que Jeanne estaría cerca y eso era lo que Charlotte esperaba poder ir en búsqueda de la que dio muerte a su amiga.

Charlotte esperaba junto a sus compañeros la indicación de avanzar, Charlotte iría junto con Valerie en sus IS hacia el frente mientras sus compañeros les apoyarían con artillería y información terrestre y aérea de la ubicación de sus enemigos y más atrás un numero de unos 35 IS en serie iría una vez identificado sus enemigos y numero para hacer una estrategia apropiada en contra de sus enemigos.

- Charlotte, ¿estás lista? –Valerie.

- Nunca he estado mas lista, (me las vas a pagar Jeanne).

Charlotte cerró su puño muy fuerte en señal de coraje en contra de la nombrada y es que ella se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a sus amigos como ella quisiera. Después de esas palabras un mensaje llego para ellas.

- Es hora Charlotte, vámonos. –Valerie.

- Voy por ti Jeanne.

* * *

><p>En Japón hace unas horas.<p>

En la ciudad de Tokio debajo de unas instalaciones del gobierno, ya hacia una joven que había estado encerraba por mucho tiempo y que se había logrado sobrevivir a los interrogatorios de los militares japoneses sin revelar ninguna información, Camila logro escapar al interrogatorio que sabía que sería sometida una vez que llegara a tierra por Chifuyu por eso mientras ella era trasportada por Rin uso la misma droga que uso para dejar inconsciente a Ichika en ella y así logro escapar a Chifuyu pero sabía que eso no sería eterno.

Camila estaba esperando en una habitación de interrogatorio en el sótano 3 del edificio a su ex maestra Chifuyu, quien después de muchos intentos de ser ella la que la interrogara, pero sin éxito por negación de las autoridades pero después de no poder obtener nada de Camila el gobierno de Japón le permitió a Chifuyu ir a ser la interrogadora de Camila.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y quien entro era Chifuyu quien vestía su traje negro que normalmente usaba en la academia IS. Chifuyu se sentó en la silla frente a Camila quien solo la observada sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, un momento se silencio se hizo presente ya que las dos mujeres solo se observaban pero esto no duro mucho ya que Chifuyu tenía cosas preguntar y no le interesaba si Camila quería cooperar o no.

- Y bien Camila te voy a dar una última oportunidad de que cooperes conmigo voluntariamente o te atenderás a las consecuencias y créeme que todo lo que los militares te han hecho no es nada en comparación a la que yo voy hacerte. –Chifuyu.

Camila no dijo nada parecía pensar lo que Chifuyu le había dicho y es que ella conocía de antemano lo temible que era como maestra y si eso era poco ya que había escuchado que ella podía ser peor que un monstruo si así lo quería.

- Sabe Chifuyu, ya a estas alturas no importa si hablo o no ya ustedes perdieron la guerra, mañana será el comienzo del fin.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? La guerra aun no se ha perdido se que la situación va muy difícil pero aun se puede revertir.

Camila solo mostro una sonrisa burlona en su rostro como cuando has hecho una travesura y no puedes aguantarte las ganas de reírte porque te pareció muy gracioso.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, en serio cree eso Chifuyu, me ha alegrado la tarde. Sabe que eso no es cierto, la única oportunidad que tenían los de "Unión de Naciones" era que usted participara pero no es que usted no haya querido, es que usted ya no puede participar porque usted ya no tiene un IS que manjar o mejor dicho un núcleo compatible con usted o me equivoco profesora Chifuyu.

Las palabras de Camila era completamente ciertas pero eso no era lo que a Chifuyu le impresionaba sino el hecho de como sabia todo eso era lo que deja a Chifuyu con muchas preguntas.

- Y dime Camila, lo que me deja intrigada es como sabes todo eso, no hay muchas personas que sabían de eso o es que te vas a negar a decirme todo eso. –Chifuyu.

- ¡Ja!, en verdad quiere saber Chifuyu, dígame por donde empiezo ya nada de lo que diga cambiara el curso de esta guerra, si tenían una oportunidad la perdieron cuando usted envió a Ichika a África. –Camila.

- Por qué dices que se perdió la oportunidad de ganar la guerra cuando envíe a mi hermano a África.

- Simple, usted sabía que era mejor que usted usara a Byakushiki en lugar de su hermano.

- Y dime Camila, porque fuiste por mi hermano en primer lugar, cual era tú misión.

- La de quitarle la oportunidad de que Chifuyu usara a Byakushiki

- Entonces mi hermano Ichika no era tú objetivo.

- No, era su IS, pero cuando lo deje inconsciente no le pude quitar su IS así que decidí llevármelo pero el opuso cierta resistencia y eso pudo advertirle a las demás pilotos de IS.

- Y dime Camila porque te aliaste a la BAM si tu país no pertenece a esa alianza.

- Todos hacemos cosas por la gente que amamos, tu Chifuyu abandonaste un torneo y la gloria por tu hermano, yo abandone a mis amigas y compañeras de la academia por mi familia es una elección lógica.

- Te pude a ver ayudado, sabias que si alguien te podía ayudar era yo, por que no viniste a verme.

- Simple, la espía de la BAM en la academia IS está muy cerca de usted, no podía ir a verla, si le contaba y eso sería el fin de mi familia, no había oportunidad de ser ayudada por ti Chifuyu sin que ellos se enteraran.

- ¿Quién es la espía?, ya la academia IS esta vacía todos se han ido.

- La espía nunca dejo la academia, ella ha estado contigo Chifuyu todo el tiempo.

Chifuyu quedo helada por las palabras de Camila y es que solo alguien aparte de ella seguía en la academia IS.

- Eso quiere decir que es…

- Si profesora Chifuyu es Maya Yamada, ella ha estado reportando todo a la alianza BAM, Maya es la que me ha informado todo acerca de usted profesora.

- ¡imposible!

- Cálmese profesora, no solo usted ha sido engañada hay cientos de espías en el mudo porque cree que la guerra ha avanzado tan rápido en favor de la alianza BAM. No solo es por sus IS superiores si no por la inteligencia, eso da un gran poder a favor, lo sabe muy bien.

Chifuyu que se había levantado de su asiento y se paseaba por la habitación mientras platicaba con Camila y es que se mostraba ansiosa, se volvió a calmar y es que es mejor tener un as bajo la manga.

- Bien Camila, me has dicho mucho pero te equivocas en algo y es que no vamos a perder esta guerra, porque ya casi está listo mi IS.

Camila se mostro sorprendida pero esto no duro mucho.

- Es tarde Chifuyu, mañana será el principio del fin la A.C.P estará lista y nadie podrá salvarnos, nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, una vez mas, les traigo el capitulo 28, un capitulo muy interesante, bueno espero que les guste y no es demás recordarlo pero me pueden mandar sus comentarios y mensajes, son siempre bienvenidos. bueno me mandaron un comentario que me preguntaba si voy a continuar la historia y si la voy a continuar solo que ahora voy a dar un poco de tiempo a mis otros fics por eso solo publicare los miércoles los capítulos de este fic (solo en casos extraordinario no publicare ese día) y si hay cambios de días pues les avisare en el capitulo anterior. nos vemos el próximo miércoles.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	29. Guerra relámpago –Sacrificio

Capitulo 29: Guerra relámpago –Sacrificio.

Mientras Charlotte volaba junto a Valerie rumbo a su objetivo, Charlotte mostraba una determinación de ir, ella quería vengar a Cecilia.

- Hemos llegado Charlotte, hay que elevarnos. –Valerie.

Después de la indicación de Valerie las chicas se elevaron, no sabían con que se encontraría lo único que sabían era que sería peligroso.

- Charlotte, quiero que estés atenta, si te distraes seria nuestro fin. –Valerie.

- Entiendo. –Charlotte.

En realidad Charlotte no le interesaba la misión solo quería encontrarse a Jeanne y su IS, ella quería venganza.

- ¡Ahí vienen! –Valerie.

Una lluvia de disparos que fueron dirigidos hacia las chicas, ellas rápidamente implementaron maniobras de evasión y contraatacaron un par de rifles .55 semiautomático logrando derribar algunos IS enemigos pero estos eran mas y seguían disparando contra las chicas.

- ¡Charlotte, cúbreme, voy a romper su formación! –Valerie.

- ¡Sí! –Charlotte.

Charlotte hizo su cambio rápido de armas intercambiando su rifle con sub ametralladora .61 y también combinarlas en ambas manos logrando cubría a Valerie, esta se acerco a sus enemigos y haciendo gala de su unidad de tercera generación esta mostro una velocidad, capacidad de fuego y amas de defensa personal al mismo tiempo dejando a sus oponentes en desventaja, pero claro ellos tenía ventaja numérica al ser mas de 60 unidades IS.

- ¡Son demasiados, donde están los refuerzos! –Charlotte.

Mientras las chicas hacinan enfrente a sus enemigos, estos comenzaban hacerlas retroceder, pero cuando se ponían en peligro los refuerzos llegaron haciendo que se igualaran la situación, pero el peligro se acercaba rápidamente y es que a unos 20km de altura de la posición de las chicas la fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA. La llamada "la cazadora de IS" se preparaba a salir, quería enfrentarse a la nueva versión de Rafale-Revive.

- ¡Capitana Jessica! Toma el mando, voy a divertirme un poco. –General Jeanne.

- Entendido General. –Jessica.

La General Jeanne salido de la plataforma en la fortaleza y descendió rápidamente rumbo a donde se encontraba Charlotte y Valerie.

Mientras más abajo la pelea continuaba, gracias a la estrategia y contando con IS superiores, el escuadrón de Valerie estaba a punto de ganar, todas las pilotos de IS de la BAM cuando eran derivadas estas cometían suicido o se autodestruían con su IS, así había podido guardar los secretos de sus IS de sus enemigos los de la "UN".

Justo cuando Charlotte logro derrotar al último IS de la BAM, esta intento autodestruir su IS pero gracias a la velocidad de Valeria y de algunas de sus compañeras pilotos lo impidieron, logrando tomar a una prisionera de guerra, si la podían llevar a su base esta les podría dar información valiosa además de que también tenían a su IS y podían obtener el secreto de este IS, pero esto pequeño triunfo no duro mucho y es que en menos de un parpadeo, un disparo de una francotirador mato a la piloto capturada impidiendo obtener información de ella.

Todas las pilotos de IS de la "UN" buscaron a la atacante pero esta no era visible y es que todas estaba en la "cosa", cuando llegaron ahí no se dieron cuanta, ya que este ataque era silencioso esa era la razón por la que sus unidades no les avisaron de un ataque.

- ¡De dónde demonios vino eso! –Piloto IS.

La piloto IS compañera de Charlotte fue muerta de un disparo como a la prisionera y no importo que ella si tuviera su IS funcionando.

- ¡Cúbranse! –Valerie.

Esa fue la advertencia que les dio Valerie a sus compañeras, pero esto fue tarde decenas de disparos venidos de arriba dieron a las pilotos de IS en serie matando a la mayoría y hiriendo al resto dejando solo las dos pilotos de IS personales, Charlotte y Valerie.

- ¡Maldición! – Valerie.

Las chicas buscaban a su atacante pero esta no aparecía por ningún lado.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! –Charlotte.

- ¡Ahí viene! –Valerie.

De repente del cielo se pudo ver un punto negro que se acercaba muy rápido, era un IS que las chicas ya habían visto gracias a Cecilia.

- ¡Maldición! Prepárate Charlotte. –Valerie.

Cuando Valerie le dijo a Charlotte que se preparara pero su advertencia llego tarde, Charlotte ya se dirigía en contra del enemigo, pero cuando Charlotte lo pudo ver bien fue tarde, Jeanne desplego una enorme lanza y se la lanzo a Charlotte atravesado su IS a un costado dañando a su de Rafale-Revive y claro quitándola del camino, ya que su verdadero objetivo era Valerie y su IS de tercera generación.

- Quítate estorbo. –Jeanne.

Esas palabras fueron las que Charlotte escucho cuando Jeanne paso a su lado, Charlotte sintió un terrible sentimiento de frustración, ella no había podido hacer frente a la mujer que había matado a Cecilia.

- (Acaso no soy lo suficiente mente fuerte para pelear contra esta mujer, Cecilia que fue lo que sentiste cuando te enfrentaste a ella.) –Charlotte.

Para Charlotte no había pasado ni un segundo después de que Jeanne la había pasado pero en realidad la batalla entre Jeanne y Valerie ya había comenzado.

Valerie se defendía con dificultad de Jeanne quien implementaba una estrategia diferente de la usada con Cecilia y es que ahora Jeanne usaba un cambio rápido como el que usaban los IS Rafale-Revive que es una característica en estos modelos, pero incluso en un IS de tercera generación como el de Valerie la velocidad de cambio no podía superar la de Jeanne y su IS "Infinite Night".

Mientras que Valeria usaba una escopeta de .62 y en la otra mano una espada para disparar y acercarse, atacar a Jeanne cambiando su patrón de ataque Jeanne simplemente convocaba y otras hacia cambios de armas para simplemente defenderse de Valeria, de hecho Jeanne solo estaba jugando con Valerie, tarde o temprano Valeria sabia que Jeanne se cansaría y iría con todo contra ella y Valerie era consciente de que no podía ganar, necesitaba ayuda.

- ¡Vamos Valerie Bonnet! Eso es todo lo que tú unidad de Tercera generación puede hacer, o es que ya sabes que no puedes ganar. –Jeanne.

- No debes subestimarnos. –Valerie.

- ¿Subestimarnos? –Jeanne.

- Sí, ¡porque somos dos! –Valerie.

En ese momento Charlotte se coloco detrás de Jeanne desplegando su "Gray Scale" (un ariete en punta impulsada por rondas en blanco almacenado en una revista del tipo revólver rápido.)

- ¡Toma es..! –Charlotte.

Charlotte no pudo terminar ya que Jeanne había desplegado varias armas de fuego y las había disparado en contra de Charlotte antes de que ella pudiera asestar su golpe que si la había causado un daño considerable.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Charlotte.

- ¡no me estorbes! –Jeanne.

En ese momento Jeanne desplego ahora una espada larga de un solo filo y giro en 360 grados para cortar a Charlotte pero en un último momento fue otra persona quien fue cortada por Jeanne, Valerie se había atravesado entre Jeanne y Charlotte.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooo! –Charlotte.

Valeria había sido cortada por la mitad, ella había guardado a su IS, esa era la razón de que Jeanne la cortara tan fácil.

- Toma Charlotte el último deseo de tú padre mi IS "Rafale-Revive Custom III". –Valerie.

En ese momento Valeria le había arrojado su IS a Charlotte…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola una vez mas después de una semana y claro les traigo otro episodio mas de este fic, espero que les guste y bueno espero sus comentarios yo sugerencias o le que quieran nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	30. Guerra relámpago –Charlotte

Capitulo 30: Guerra relámpago –Charlotte.

Valeria había sido cortada por la mitad, ella había guardado a su IS, esa era la razón de que Jeanne la cortara tan fácil.

- Toma Charlotte el último deseo de tú padre mi IS "Rafale-Revive Custom III". –Valerie.

En ese momento Valeria le había arrojado su IS a Charlotte en forma de una cadena para la muñeca, Charlotte la logro atrapar mientras ella veía como el cuerpo de Valerie partido en dos por la cintura caer derramando una gran cantidad de sangre. Charlotte ya no se pudo contener más su furia, frustración y enojo llegaron más allá del límite, esos sentimientos hicieron reaccionar no solo a su IS sino también al IS de Valerie lo que provoco que ambos IS emitieran una fuerte luz que incluso hizo que Jeanne retrocediera por el intenso brillo.

- Ja, interesante. –Jeanne.

Una enorme esfera de luz ahora estaba donde estuvo Charlotte y esta esfera parecía palpitar como un corazón preparando algo dentro de la esfera, por su parte Jeanne puedo interrumpir el proceso pero estaba muy interesada de saber lo que saldría de ahí y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la esfera emitió su ultimo palpitar para después comenzarse a disolver dejan ver un nuevo IS que había surgido.

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja vamos chiquilla muéstrame lo que ahora puedes hacer! –Jeanne.

Si ahora Charlotte había surgido vistiendo el nuevo IS la combinación de su IS con el de Valerie había dado como resultado una nueva versión del IS, el Rafale-Revive III-V el IS más poderoso de toda Francia, este combinada a las dos unidades IS usando de base al Rafale-Revive Custom II de Charlotte y agregando como una armadura al Rafale-Revive Custom III dándole al IS de Charlotte una capacidad que sobrepasaba a la de cualquier unidad IS de 3ra generación y ya que el IS de Charlotte era de cualquier tipo de alcance ahora con la armadura sus habilidades de la unidad se habían triplicado además de que las capacidades de las armas de y su poder de fuego también se había incrementado dándole a Charlotte una gran posibilidad de ganar.

- No soy ninguna chiquilla Jeanne soy la que te va a matar, por eso. –Charlotte.

- ¿por eso? –Jeanne.

- Conoce el nombre de tu verdugo. –Charlotte.

- Ja, no me interesa saber quién será mi verdugo, ¡estúpida! –Jeanne.

- Muere por qué Charlotte Donois ¡te lo ordena! –Charlotte.

Justo en ese momento Charlotte llamo a un par de lanza misiles además de que en su unidad ya contaba con un par sub ametralladoras .50 en su falda de su unidad además de contar con un cañón laser en su hombro Izquierdo.

Lanzado todo lo que tenía contra Jeanne para intentar exterminar a Jeanne pero esta confiada de su habilidad de su IS desplego su defensa con armas y intento detener el ataque de Charlotte pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando el ataque de Charlotte supero su defensa haciendo que sus armas de auto disparos fueran destruidas haciendo que Jeanne esquivara el ataque, cosa que ningún IS la había hecho hacer.

- Si crees que con eso me vas hacer algo… -Jeanne.

Jeanne no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Charlotte la había envestido usando "Gray Scale" además de usar sus demás armas para disparar al IS de Jeanne causándolo ya un daño a su unidad pero no era el esperado por Charlotte demostrándole que derrotara Jeanne y su "Infinite Night" no sería nada fácil.

- ¡Suéltame perra! –Jeanne.

En ese momento Jeanne desplego una espada de doble filo y se la intento clavar a Charlotte ya que estaba juntas su escudo de su unidad no podría con un ataque de tan cerca y tan poderoso, pero Jeanne se llevo otra sorpresa cuando un escudo de alta resistencia se desplego evitando que la espada de Jeanne le hiciera algo.

- Veo que tienes un buen IS. – Jeanne.

- ¡No me interesan tus halagos! –Charlotte.

Charlotte continuaba su ataque intentando gasta la energía del escudo del Jeanne dejándola expuesta y así poder terminarla pero Charlotte también perdía mucha energía por su ataque.

- Ya me canse, dije ¡que me sueltes! –Jeanne.

Jeanne se desespero y desplego sus ocho armas personales que son armas blancas (cualquier arma pulso cortante) gracias a su habilidad las dirigió en contra de Charlotte pero Charlotte desplego su escudo total lo que evito que las armas la travesaran.

Esto ahora se convirtió en una pelea de resistencia en ver quien era primero en derribar al otro, Charlotte seguía usando su "Gray Scale" mientras que Jeanne usaba sus 8 armas personales para atravesar a Charlotte.

- Que no entiendes que me dejes ¡maldita! –Jeanne.

- No hasta que mueras. –Charlotte.

La pelea seguía trabada pero esto estaba a punto de terminar y es que el indicador de baja altitud empezó a asonar para las dos pilotos IS y era porque Charlotte seguía empujando a Jeanne con su "Gray Scale" lo que hizo que las dos descendieran de su pelea aérea a 21km de altura a casi estrellarse con el suelo y por causa de la velocidad el impacto sería terrible en especial para Jeanne quien era la que golpearía el suelo primero.

- Veamos qué pasa, te atravieso primero o nos impactamos. –Jeanne.

- ¡Cállate! –Charlotte.

Era una situación de quien tenía un mejor IS Charlotte que usando todo su poder ofensivo además de poderse defender de un terrible ataque o la misma Jeanne quien aun que recibía el ataque directo de Charlotte esta aun podía defenderse sin ponerse en mucho riesgo.

- Se termino. –Jeanne.

El escudo de Charlotte se rompió y para Jeanne parecía la victoria pero lo que no conto es que en ese mismo momento chocaron contra el suelo lo que provoco una enorme explosión.

"BOOOUUMMM"

De la nube de polvo un IS salió disparado era Charlotte quien había logrado escapar no muy bien es que había usado mucha energía de su unidad además de usarla como escudo en contra del ataque de Jeanne, su Rafale-Revive III-V apenas se mantenía en función solo un 5% de energía pero Charlotte creí que le había ganado.

- ¿Lo logre? –Charlotte.

La nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse pero lo que vio fue al "Infinite Night" que no se veía muy mal, aun que si había sufrido algunos daños.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, lo hiciste bien Charlotte Donois, pero no fue suficiente. –Jeanne.

- ¿Cómo es que? –Charlotte.

- Simple Charlotte, mi IS es superior al tuyo incluso con esa habilidad extraña de poder fusionarse aunque claro debes estar orgullosa, ya igualaste a "Akatsubaki" pero ni ella podría contra mí. –Jeanne.

- No, ¿cómo es que aun estas de pie? –Charlotte.

- Ha, eso, bueno es que tengo 2 escudos, uno de energía que me defiende a mí, como a cualquier piloto de IS lo tiene pero también tengo un escudo de campos magnéticos de alta gama que es el que desvía los taques energéticos (laser) y al combinar a ambos tengo un escudo muy superior al normal. –Jeanne.

- No importa voy a vencerte. –Charlotte.

Charlotte se volvió a poner en posición de lucha pero parecía que Jeanne ya no hacia ninguna reacción más que estar de pie.

- Bueno Charlotte fue una gran pelea y por eso no olvidare tu nombre pero esto ya se termino, tú IS ya no tiene poder y no hay forma de que me derrotes, bueno nunca la hubo.

Jeanne apunto su mano derecha hacia Charlotte en ese momento sus ocho armas personales (2 espadas, 2 alabardas, 2 lanzas y 2 tridentes) aparecieron alrededor de ella dirigida a Charlotte, ella estaba rodeada.

- Adiós. –Jeanne.

En ese momento las ocho armas se dirigieron contra Charlotte pero ella usando de sus habilidades y confiando en su IS logro esquivar el ataque claro quedando en medio de las armas de Jeanne, Charlotte no podía moverse libremente.

- Te dije que no me vencerías tan fácil, no ¡hasta matarte! –Charlotte.

- Ja, buen intento. –Jeanne.

En ese momento Jeanne pronuncio unas últimas palabras dirigidas hacia Charlotte.

- "infinite rain of infinite night" –Jeanne.

En ese momento miles de armas se materializaron al rededor de Charlotte siendo portadas por pequeños robots muy simples que esperaban la orden de Jeanne.

- ¡Fuego! –Jeanne.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Charlotte.

"BOOOUUMMM"

El grito y luego la explosión fueron lo único que se pudo escuchar por parte de Charlotte, después de que el máximo ataque de Jeanne y su IS "Infinite Night" terminara un enorme cráter de había formado en donde en su centro debía estar Charlotte.

Una vez que se había disipado el polvo producto del ataque, ahí se podía ver a Charlotte en el suelo ya solo vestía su traje IS ella estaba inconsciente y es que gracias a su IS no había muerto después de este ataque además de que Jeanne no lo uso a máxima potencia ya que no quería destruir a los IS o dañar sus núcleos que era lo que buscaban.

Jeanne se puso junto al Charlotte y es que gracias a su IS sabía que ella seguía viva pero si la deja ahí ella seguro moriría. Jeanne tomo primero el IS de Valerie que ahora Charlotte usaba en su muñeca izquierda y justo después de tomar el IS de Charlotte ella reacciono.

- Devuélvemelos, no son tuyos. –Charlotte.

Charlotte estiro su mano para intentar alcanzar a Jeanne pero ya le era imposible ya no tenía fuerzas.

- Por a verme entretenido no te matare yo pero creo que aquí será tu tumba. –Jeanne.

Jeanne le dijo eso a Charlotte por que ya se había dado cuenta que gracias al ataque que ella había lanzado contra Charlotte se había formado un cráter y por estar cerca de un pequeño lago este comenzada a llenar el agujero que estaba junto a él, esto significaba que Charlotte en su estado y por lo profundo de ese hoyo (5m) ella se ahogaría.

- Adiós, Charlotte Donois. –Jeanne.

Jeanne se fue en su IS dejando a Charlotte en ese lugar que parecía ser su tumba. Mientras Charlotte vio irse a Jeanne ella derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, sus lágrimas que expresaban todos sus sentimientos que ella sentía en ese momento, miedo, frustración, enojo, impotencia y desesperación y es que ella no quería morir ahí, pero es parecía ser su destino.

- Lo siento Cecilia, no pude vengarte, lo siento Ichika, rompí nuestra promesa de volver a vernos y lo siento a todas no las podre volver a ver, me hubiera gustado pasar más aventuras con todas ustedes.

Charlotte se quedo ahí viendo el cielo azul, ese cielo azul que le recordaba a su amado, como se lamentaba no poder haberle dicho lo que sentía por él, ya que sabía que él jamás se lo diría eso le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima pero parecía que no podría hacerlo.

- ¡Te amo Ichika!

Tras gritar esas palabras Charlotte espero su fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos bueno sorpresa ya que dije que publicaría el miércoles pero bueno me inspire y decidí publicar hoy, bueno espero que les guste este episodio que es ligeramente mas largo que los demás episodios, no esperen que los demás episodios sean así este es especial por ser el episodio 30, y bueno como saben espero sus comentarios o sugerencias nos vemos el miércoles.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	31. Guerra relámpago –El ACP

Capitulo 31: Guerra relámpago –El A.C.P.

En Paris, Francia la señal de alarma sonaba por toda la ciudad, un mensaje recibido hace 30min indicándoles que se rindieran o la ciudad de Paris dejaría de existir, tenían 30min para responder, el caos era inminente ya que la "Unión de Naciones" se había negado a la exigencia no sin antes filtrarse que también que la capital de la las Filipinas, Manila había recibido una advertencia para que en 45min se rindieran al igual que en África la ciudad de Lusaka capital de Zambia lo había hecho pero con 1 hora para rendirse.

Pero todas las advertencias indicaban lo mismo "rendirse o ser exterminados" los parisinos que muchos se había quedado a defender su ciudad ahora la intentaban abandonarla ya que una trasmisión de la Alianza BAM había llegado a todos los que tenía alguna forma de comunicarse ya sea radio, TV, internet o cualquier otra forma.

En esa trasmisión se pudo ver y escuchar a la General Jeanne Lane una mujer de cabello rubio lacio y le llegaba a bajo de los hombros, su tono de piel era blanco y sus ojos azules le hacían verse muy atractiva claro no se podía menospreciar su bella figura que no le pedía nada a nadie, vistiendo su uniforme militar negro con el logotipo de la alianza BAM en su pecho del lado Izquierdo y del lado derecho la bandera de América (EUA)

- A todos los habitantes de Paris, sus líderes los han condenado, se les advirtió y no hicieron caso ahora sufrirán las consecuencias a nombre la Alianza BAM, yo la General en jefe del ejercito de América (EUA) Jeanne Lane les mostrare el poder de la alianza BAM.

Ahí terminaba la trasmisión y fue cuando todo el caos se desato ya que mucho ya sabían el poder de la alianza. Mientras que los pocos defensores de la ciudad ahora se les había indicado que dejaran la ciudad y la rodearan para así interna detener lo que fuese que la alianza BAM les lanzase ya que creían que les lanzarían una arma nuclear, claro que si los pilotos IS lo detenían no habría problema pero estaban muy equivocados.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la Fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA. A 60km de Paris.<p>

La General Jeanne se preparaba para lanzar un arma que superaba por mucho a un arma nuclear convencional, no por su poder destructivo sino por su capacidad de ser disparaba que hacía casi imposibles detenerla una vez que el arma fue lanzada, incluso Jeanne usando su "Infinite Night"no podría detener esta arma.

- General el arma ya está en posición solo necesitamos que usted la active. –Soldado.

- Muy bien. –Jeanne.

Jeanne se levanto de su asiento y se fue a la parte central de la nave en donde se encontraba los controles para dispara el enorme cañón de tipo riel de 60 metros de largo. La salida del cañón se encontraba debajo de la inmensa nave.

Jeanne tuvo que desplegar si IS para poder disparar la arma ya que esta requería que el piloto usara un IS ya que parte de la energía del disparo la tomaría de IS el resto la obtendría del mismo cañón.

Jeanne se coloco en la parte superior del arma y tomo los controles, dos palancas con un gatillo tipo botón además de que estas tenían que ser accionadas hacia enfrente para activar el disparo.

- Estoy en posición, fijando el objetivo. –Jeanne.

Jeanne atreves de los sistemas de su unidad IS era como guiaría el disparo del arma y así atreves se su sistema de visión de larga distancia vio la ciudad de parís y fijo el objetivo de donde golpearía el proyectil la "Torre Eiffel".

- (Nunca me agrado esa torre). –Jeanne.

- General ya estamos listos, esperemos su orden. –Piloto Jessica.

- Comiencen. –Jeanne.

En la sala de control de la gran arma comenzó la secuencia de disparo.

- Colocando el proyectil, en cámara. –Computadora.

- Listo. –Jeanne.

- Cargando campos magnéticos, al 100%. –Computadora.

- En orden. –Jeanne.

- Obteniendo energía adicional del IS Infinite Night. –Computadora.

- Correcta obtención de energía. –Jeanne.

- La posición y objetivo están listos. –Computadora.

- Si. –Jeanne.

- ¿Desea dispara? –Computadora.

- Claro. –Jeanne.

Jeanne hizo lo único que tenía que hacer, presionar los gatillos y hacer las palancas de disparo hacia adelante y así lo hizo.

- Disparando "El A.C.P". –Computadora.

El proyectil del arma por decirlo de alguna forma ya que este era esférico en lugar de ser un cilindro como un misil tradicional pero esto no importaba era lo que iba dentro de esta esfera de un metro y medio diámetro una sola partícula de antimateria de Nitrógeno el gas más abundante de la atmosfera terrestre y si se encontraba con alguna partícula de Nitrógeno se aniquilarían lo que provocaría una enorme liberación de energía que equivaldría a lanzar 10 armas nucleares más poderosas jamás construidas sin todo el daño de la radiación y siendo 45% más efectiva al destruir todo.

El proyectil comenzó a desplazarse en el riel ganando una gran velocidad y gracias a la energía extra del IS de Jeanne su velocidad final seria increíble, mas de 3000km/h al salir de la nave.

Toda la nave se sacudió después del disparo ya que esta fue muy fuerte.

- El disparo fue todo un éxito, tiempo estima al objetivo 72 segundos. –Piloto Jessica.

- Excelente. –Jeanne.

El proyectil atravesaba el cielo como un pequeño punto blanco muy brillante en dirección a su objetivo.

* * *

><p>En Paris nadie se esperaba el terrible final que tendrían y es que nada les avisaría lo que vendría a continuación, la velocidad del disparo hacía imposible para un IS normal detenerlo.<p>

La gente de la ciudad que aun intentaba salir de ella no pudo ver nada antes de ver un enorme resplandor blanco al momento del impacto, después todo fue destruido y para ellos favorable mente todo fue tan rápido que no pudieron sentir nada mas no así a la gente que ya había salido de la ciudad pero aun se encontraba en la zona de alcance del arma que partir del punto de impacto a unos 55km a la redonda. La consecuencia de la explosión del arma crea una burbuja por decirlo de una manera ya que una vez terminada la energía de la desintegración de las partículas y al ser tan fuerte esta explosión empuja todo a su alrededor (atmosfera) lo que crea un vacio en ella y claro se crea un enorme efecto de succión que atrae todo lo que está cerca y todo lo que escapo al ataque inicial causando un mas destrucción.

Los pocos que lograron de alguna forma u otra sobrevivir quedaron atónicos al ver lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad de más de dos y medio millones de personas convertida ahora en un simple terreno llano sin nada en pie y cuando digo nada en pie me refiero a que las montañas y cerros fuero también desvanecidos es decir ya no están.

Ese día no solo los franceses sino todas las personas que pertenecían a la "UN" se dieron cuenta que la guerra estaba perdida ya no había nada ni los IS los podían salvar.

* * *

><p>En Berlín, Alemania. Los líderes y representantes de Europa vieron con horror como Paris había desparecido en menos de 2 segundos.<p>

- Que dios nos ayude. –representante de Francia.

- Creo es mejor rendirnos ya estamos perdidos. –representante de Rumania.

- Es mejor rendirse que morir todos. –representante de Ucrania.

Todos en la sala se alteraron y comenzaron a discutir ya que había algunos que aun querían luchar pero esto fue un golpe demoledor en contra de sus posibilidades de ganar la guerra que ya muchos veían perdida.

- ¡Cálmense señores, aun hay esperanza! –representante de Alemania.

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? –representante de Rusia.

- Ya lo verán. –representante de Alemania.

* * *

><p>La última esperanza de la "UN" volaba rumbo a enfrentar su destino y es que 3 IS iban con un arma capaz de derribar a la enorme Fortaleza.<p>

- ¿Están listas chicas? –Tatenashi.

- ¡Sí!. –Laura y Alessia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos aquí con el episodio 31, espero que les guste y bueno ya entramos en la etapa final de este fic lo que quiere decir que ya va a terminar, si ya va a terminar, pero bueno no se desanimen que continua la historia pero sera en otro fic pero eso sera punto y parte lo que importa es este fic y bueno los veo el próximo miércoles.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	32. Guerra relámpago –En 15 minutos

Capitulo 32: Guerra relámpago –En 15 minutos.

Un helicóptero volaba rumbo al campamento "Centro de Lusaka", la piloto Hawa iba a informarle a Ichika y Houki algunas coas muy importantes, Hawa se dirigía al campamento tenía que informales y algo además de sacar algunas personas de ahí.

- ¡Maldición! se me acaba el tiempo.

La chica piloto de helicóptero llego a su destino y ahí rápidamente bajo de su aeronave y se dirijo a donde los pilotos de IS se suponían que se encontraban pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver al lugar vacio.

- (Se han ido, ya no les pude decir lo que escuche).

Pero Hawa fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una voz familiar la llamo, era Ichika quien venía acompañado de Houki.

- ¡Hey Hawa! ¿Qué está pasando? –Ichika.

- Hola Ichika, Houki no tengo mucho tiempo. –Hawa.

Ichika y Houki se estaban serios ya que pronto partirían a enfrentar la amenaza que aquejaba no solo a ellos sino a todo el mundo.

- Chicos no tengo mucho tiempo, les diré lo que he escuchado en estos momentos.

- Te escuchamos Hawa. –Houki.

- Bien se los resumiré, primero, no sabía hasta hace poco que el comunicado que recibimos sobre rendirnos y ser exterminados no era solo para este ciudad sino fue emitido en otras dos ciudades.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Hawa? –Ichika.

- A eso iba Ichika déjeme continuar.

- Si entiendo. –Ichika.

- Bien como iba diciendo este comunicado fue emitido en Europa y en Asia, respectivamente a las ciudades de Paris en Francia y Manila en las Filipinas.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Houki.

- Espera, eso quiere decir que la situación en esos lugares es igual que aquí. –Ichika.

- ¡Esperen! Déjenme continuar, ¡Sí!

- Bien. –Houki e Ichika.

- Bien, la situación si fue similar en esas ciudades.

- ¿Similar? –Houki.

- ¡Déjenme terminar!

Ya Hawa se había hartado de las interrupciones de los chicos y es que ella no tenía mucho tiempo. Por eso les había gritado dejando a Ichika y Houki muy sorprendidos.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, la situación si fue similar en esas ciudades pero ya a cabo por que la ciudad de Manila se rindió y con ello filipinas y bueno en Paris.

Hawa hizo una pausa, le constaba decirles que una ciudad entera había desaparecido.

- Y que paso con Paris Hawa. –Houki.

- Paris ya no existe.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron en shock a Ichika y Houki, no podían creer que los de la BAM en verdad destruyeren una ciudad.

- Lo único que sé es que nadie pudo escapar pero eso son solo rumores y otra cosa es que tiene una nueva arma y fue con esa arma que destruyeron Paris.

- Una nueva arma, no me imagino que podría ser. –Houki.

- Eso fue lo que escuche por eso la ciudad de Manila se rindió, ahora sé que una operación secreta dará inicio, pero si falla ya podremos darnos por vencido.

- ¿Operación secreta?, no nos han dicho nada. –Ichika.

- Por eso es una operación secreta, bueno Ichika, Houki, me tengo que ir ya solo quedan 10 minutos.

- Si entiendo, y cuídate Hawa. –Houki.

- Si ustedes también, voy intentar contactarlos si se mas cosas.

- Gracias Hawa, nos vemos.

- Si.

Así Hawa se fue, ya que tenía que irse rápido de ahí, ya que según lo que ella sabía es que las naciones Africanas ordenaron que resistieran los mas que pudieran en la gran línea, pero claro esto era una misión suicida.

Mientras que el tiempo para responder se terminada ya solo quedaban 5min de los 15 que les quedaba cuando Hawa llego.

- No crees que es extraño que no nos han dado ninguna orden aun que ya somos los últimos pilotos de IS personales que quedan en la gran línea. –Houki.

- Si, ya lo sospechaba, de hecho me era sospechoso que no hemos tenido ninguna misión riesgosa o hemos peleado contra un IS poderoso como el que nos mencionaron. –Ichika.

- Te refieres a "Falcao Discricao" (halcón furtivo). –Houki.

- Sí, pero me pregunto si los Brasileños tendrán un IS tan poderoso como. –Ichika.

- "Infinite Nigth". -Houki.

La frase fue completada dejando muy sorprendido a Ichika y es que sabía que si lo que había escuchado por parte de Hawa era verdad y es que no dudaban de ella, todo lo que les había dicho para su mala suerte fue verdad. Pero aun que Ichika no lo demostró frente a Houki era que en verdad se sentía muy asustado de enfrentarse a un IS como "Infinite Nigth" y perder a alguien muy preciado para él como ya había perdido a Cecilia aun que él no sabía de la perdida de Charlotte.

Antes de que los chicos continuaran su conversación una señal de llamada por el sistema de comunicación de los IS los puso en alerta, ya que era su comandante en jefe Aminata. Se despego el sistema de sonido de las comunicaciones de sus unidades y así pudieron escuchar a su General.

- Señorita, Houki, y joven Ichika quiero que se reporten de inmediato, ¡Ahora!

- ¡Sí! –Ichika y Houki.

Los chicos fueron de inmediato a donde se encontraba sus General, un edificio al lado de su lugar de campamento en donde se llevaban todas las operaciones del ejército de la "UN" en la gran línea de defensa de Lusaka.

Tras dirigirse a la oficina central de comando, los chicos llegaron a la sala en donde ya había un gran número de personas reunidas. El por qué estaban reunidas, bueno era lo que podían ver por un monitor, algo que dejo a todos muy sorprendidos y a otros impresionados, pero lo que si dejan a todos era un sentimiento de miedo, el por qué bueno era un misterio.

Ichika y Houki se acercaron a donde estaba Aminata, ella no tenía que decirles nada ya lo podían ver, y si, lo que todos podían ver era la Fortaleza B4-02 "Noite Sem Fim" (noche interminable)-BRA.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? –Ichika.

La fortaleza, una enorme aeronave que gracias a las imágenes y a calcular su distancia unos 60 km de la ciudad de Lusaka se podía estimar que esta nave en forma semi-triangular ya que su forma básica era un triangulo pero sus lados tenían una forma ligeramente curveada hacia dentro, la parte de abajo era completamente plana y en la superior se podía ver de punta a punta formaba una pirámide muy baja y que la punta que formaba sus lados estaba en la parte trasera de la nave (se parece a una de las naves del imperio de la saga de star wars solo que menor cuadrada)

Las dimensiones según sus cálculos eran de más de 2km de ancho y de largo era de unos 3.5km de largo y de ancho era unos 950m o un poco más.

Todos continuaban viendo la pantalla y es que hasta ahora se rumoreaba que si existía algo así, pero el verlo y saber que era tan grande los dejo atónitos. Pero todo termino cuando una imagen apareció en lugar de de la imagen de la enorme nave la de una persona mejor dicho una mujer, muy bella por cierto y que vestía un uniforme militar de color negro con solo dos insignias, las de la alianza BAM a su lado derecho y en su lado izquierdo de su pecho la bandera de Brasil.

La mujer de cabellos negros con ligeros risos y ojos oscuros se hacían resaltar por el color claro de su piel aunque no era tan claro como el de Jeanne, la mujer que un que ya hacia sentada esto no ocultaba en lo más mínimo su bello cuerpo bien torneado claro por el entrenamiento militar.

- Soy la General en jefe "Sofía Silva" de las fuerzas armadas de Brasil, ya es hora de que respondan General Aminata Diop, se rinde o desaparecen. –Sofía.

- General Sofía Silva, a nombre de la alianza de naciones africanas y la "Unión de Naciones" no vamos a rendirnos. –Aminata.

- Eligieron desaparecer, son unos idiotas.

Tras esas palabras la trasmisión termino.

Todos en el lugar ya sabían o había escuchado el rumor de que Paris había dejado de existir en menos de 2min.

* * *

><p>Unos 50 IS volaban rumbo a la enorme fortaleza, entre ellas iba Ichika piloteando su Byakushiki y Houki piloteando su Akatsubaki todos dirigidos por Aminata quien piloteaba el más nuevo y único IS desarrollado en África el "chameleon" (camaleón) un IS que no parecía tener nada en especial de hecho así parecía un simple traje muy básico de IS cuando le quitas todo y solo dejas las funciones mecánicas.<p>

La General iba al frente del grupo hasta que vio como de la fortaleza salió un pequeño pero muy rápido punto blanco que paso al lado de ellos y fue gracias a sus IS que las pilotos e Ichika pudieron verlo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo un enorme resplandor blanco los alcanzo era…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y perdón por el retraso pero bueno no he estado muy inspirados y bueno por fin entran en escena Ichika y Houki, como les ira bueno lo sabrán en el próximo episodio y bueno espero que dejan sus comentarios yo sugerencias para mis son muy importante y sin mas que decir por ahora nos vemos el próximo miércoles. **

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	33. Guerra relámpago- Noite Sem Fim

Capitulo 33: Guerra relámpago- Noite Sem Fim.

La General iba al frente del grupo hasta que vio como de la fortaleza salió un pequeño pero muy rápido punto blanco que paso al lado de ellos y fue gracias a sus IS que las pilotos e Ichika pudieron verlo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo un enorme resplandor blanco los alcanzo era el punto de impacto del proyectil que todos vieron pasar, todos voltearon de donde provenía la luz, de ahí pudieron ver como el resplandor se hacía más grande y se acercaba cama ve más hacia ellos.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? – piloto de IS.

- ¡Apresúrense si esa cosa nos alcanza estamos muertos! – Aminata.

Tras el grito de la General y líder del grupo todas aumentaron la velocidad de sus unidades pero ya que la onda expansiva iba demasiado rápido y las unidades de la mayoría de todas mejor dicho solo Ichika y Houki podían escapar con la configuración actual de sus IS, las demás serian alcanzadas pero eso era algo que Ichika no permitiría.

- ¡Todas tómense de mi las voy a sacar de aquí!

Tras el grito de Ichika quien iba a usar "Ignition Boost" (impulso de ignición) para así poder sacar a todas las pilotos del rango de la explosión que los iba a alcanzar en cuestión de segundos. La mayoría de las pilotos se habían sujetado del IS de Ichika pero cuando las últimas pilotos lo iban hacer la onda expansiva los alcanzo a todos causando que Ichika tomara una decisión muy difícil, iniciar su "Ignition Boost" o que todos fueran alcanzados por la explosión.

- ¡Ichika! –Houki.

El grito de Houki hizo que Ichika reaccionara ya que él se había quedado observando a las pilotos de los IS que él no podría salvar, Ichika pudo ver sus rostros y gracias a ello pudo saber lo que estas sentían ya que expresaban muchas emociones, miedo, tristeza, resignación, frustración, desesperación, etc.

Ichika activo el "Ignition Boost" justo a tiempo ya que si hubiese esperado un poco mas ya no habría podido escapar. Ichika tuvo que usar mucho más poder del que normalmente usa para usar su "Ignition Boost" ya que él tenía que arrastrar a más de 30 IS.

El sonido de alarma de su IS comenzó a sonar ya que Byakushiki se quedaba sin energía lo que obligo a Ichika a dejar de usar su habilidad especial, el esperaba que se había alejado lo suficiente para escapar de la explosión.

- Prepárense voy a dejar de usar mi Ignition Boost. –Ichika.

Ichika detuvo su "Ignition Boost" justo al límite del alcance de la explosión, dejando a Ichika con una impresionante imagen ya que cuando giro a ver la explosión vio como esta había alcanzado su máximo rango lo que formaba por solo unas fracciones de segundo un inmenso domo blanco el cual no dejaba ver hacia adentro.

Ichika y Houki quien se encontraba cerca de Ichika pudieron ver como la explosión terminaba gracias a sus IS pero una señal de alerta los saco de sus pensamientos ya que cuando la explosión termina al igual que en Paris esta crea un efecto de vacio al suceder la explosión y cuando termina se genera el efecto contrario, un efecto de succión.

- ¡Sosténganse! –Aminata.

El grito de la general hizo que todas la pilotos de IS que había logrado escapar se intentaran sostener o usar su IS para evitar ser succionados por la explosión pero esta advertencia llego tarde ya que la mayoría de las pilotos no pudieron sostenerse de algo sujetarse de un compañera haciendo que la mayoría fueran succionadas hacia él, punto de impacto.

Por su parte Houki e Ichika había desplegado sus espadas y la habían clavado en el suelo para así evitar se succionados, desgraciadamente muchas de las pilotos que Ichika había ayudado no pudieron evitar ser succionados y tras trasminar el efectos de la succión los daños eran obvios ya que solo quedaban 12 IS de los 50 que comenzaron la expedición rumbo a la fortaleza.

- ¡Malditas seas! –Ichika.

Ichika ya no podía soportar el hecho de que más de sus compañeras murieran sin contar el hecho de todos los que no pudieron escapar de la ciudad de Lusaka que ya no existía. Pero no era el único ya que Houki quien aparentemente no se había visto tan afectada por la pérdida de Cecilia pero en realidad ella solo había fingido la verdad era que Houki no se podía creer que Cecilia hubiese muerto y ver como muchas persona que aunque poco las había conocido y tratado ya no estuviesen sin contar como ella a diferencia de Ichika solo pudo ayudar a un compañero piloto IS a escapar de la explosión y era la General Aminata.

- Soldados. –Aminata.

El llamado de la General saco a todos en especial a Ichika y Houki de sus pensamientos.

- Soldados tiene que estar siempre preparados para perder a alguien, el estar aquí significa que queremos proteger a las personas que nos importan y las hemos perdido hemos fallado en nuestro objetivo, por eso… ¡Levántense y ya no permitan que nadie más muera!

La general les había dicho palabras simples pero que hicieron a todos salir de ese estado de shock en la que todos estaban después de ver como todo lo que conocían hace unos minutos atrás ya no existía.

- Pero que bellas palabras.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar como alguien se burlaba de las palabras de la General. Si todos voltearon rápido a ver de dónde venía esa voz y al ver hacia donde se encontraba la enorme fortaleza vieron un IS negro muy oscuro, casi como la noche más oscura que ellos pudieran recordar, la forma del IS en realidad era más pequeña que la del IS de Houki o Ichika, este tenía una armadura que cubría completo al piloto y no dejaba ver nada del mismo, el exoesqueleto era mucho más refinado que el de los IS de tercera generación y claro esa era la razón por la que se veía más pequeño, sus alas tenia forma de un murciélago y eran la parte más grande que el IS tenía además de tener en la cintura dos pares de pequeños cañones o eso parecían, de lo demás se parecía a "Infinite Night" bueno ya que eran modelos hermanos.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –Houki.

- Yo, pequeña mocosa.

- Si, tú estúpida. –Houki.

- Valla, valla que mocosa más grosera, pero a diferencia de ti yo tengo modales.

La mujer que piloteaba el IS misterioso se burlaba de Houki mientras que los demás esperaban expectantes a ver que podían hacer contra este nuevo IS.

- No sé quien seas y la verdad no me interesa pero no voy a dejar que le hablas a así a Houki. –Ichika.

- Ja, pero si es el único piloto IS hombre del mundo, no creí que me encontraría contigo en este lugar.

- ¡Tú! La que esta piloteando ese IS, mejor ríndete y tal vez no te valla tan mal. –Aminata.

- Ja, ja, ja ahora si me hicieron reír no creí que lo la "UN" fueran tan graciosos.

La piloto del IS negro se estaba burlando de todos los presentes. Pero la paciencia una compañera piloto de los chicos se termino y se lanzo contra el IS negro que volaba sobre ellos.

- ¡Cállate no debes…! –piloto IS

Pero antes de que ella se acercara al IS negro la piloto junto con su IS fueron atravesados por el pecho por una cadena con una punta de lanza dejando a todos muy sorprendido ya que no vieron ni detectaron a ningún otro IS bueno tampoco pudieron detectar al IS negro.

- No voy a dejar que nadie toque a mi General.

Tras la frase emitida un IS que todos ahí conocían había aparecido "Falcao Discricao" (Halcón Furtivo) y fue gracias a su habilidad que no habían podido detectar a ninguno de los IS enemigos que les hacían frente.

- Dijiste tú General eso quiere decir que ella es. –Houki.

- Si pequeña mocosa yo soy "Sofía Silva" piloto de "Noite Sem Fim" (noche interminable) y la General en jefe del ejército Brasileño y mi compañera es mi mejor piloto "Adriana Valenca" piloto de "Falcao Discricao". –Sofía.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos de ver con quien se tenían que enfrentar ya que era la más importante militar de Brasil además de su IS personal si lograban vencerlas eso podría gira el curos de la guerra a su favor.

- Bueno ya me aburrí, por que no simplemente me dan sus IS y aceptan su destino… morir. –Sofía.

- ¡Maldita! crees que vamos a rendirnos así de fácil. –Ichika.

Ichika se lanzo en contra de los IS enemigos desplegando "The Yukihira Type 2" su espada pero cuando intento activar su "Fold-Out Armor" (Armadura plegable) para hacer que su "Yukihira Type 2" se trasformara en su forma de energía y así derrotar a Sofía y Adriana se llevo una sorpresa ya que él había gastado casi toda su energía en el escape de la explosión haciendo que cuando activara su esas habilidades combinadas su Byakushiki se desactivara ya que no tenia mas energía para seguir funcionando.

- ¡Pero qué demonios! –Ichika.

- Que idiota. –Adriana.

En ese momento Adriana desplego una de sus cadenas con punta de lanza y se la lanzo a Ichika para terminar con el rápidamente pero algo se atravesó en su camino fue Houki quien le había lanzado su kanata "Karaware" (cielo agrietado) a si desviando la cadena que se dirigía a Ichika.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y perdono por no poder publicar la semana pasada como ya les dije si no publico fue por causas de fuerza mayor, espero que les guste y bueno les compensare lo de la semana pasada así que nos vemos el sábado para el siguiente episodio.<strong>

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.****


	34. Guerra relámpago- Houki

Capitulo 34: Guerra relámpago- Houki.

En ese momento Adriana desplego una de sus cadenas con punta de lanza y se la lanzo a Ichika para terminar con el rápidamente pero algo se atravesó en su camino fue Houki quien le había lanzado su kanata "Karaware" (cielo agrietado) a si desviando la cadena que se dirigía a Ichika.

- No voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a Ichika.

Houki estaba furiosa contra Adriana quien intento asesinar a Ichika, ella no permitiría que nadie lo lastimase y más si él no podía defenderse.

- Pilotos llévense a Ichika. –Aminata.

- General ¿Está segura? –pilotos de IS

- General aun puedo pelear solo necesito que… -Ichika.

- ¡No!, ya solo eres una carga, ¡llévenselo! –Aminata.

La General le dio la orden a las pilotos IS restantes que se llevara a Ichika, ya que él no podía usar más a su Byakushiki.

Las pilotos no dudaron en llevarse a Ichika un que él se oponía a irse ya que sabía que Houki podía ayudarle a recuperar su energía pero no había tiempo y mas contra dos de las más fuertes enemigas que habían enfrentado.

- ¡A donde creen que van! –Sofía.

Sofía se disponía a impedir la huida de las pilotos IS pero fue Aminata quien se lo impidió usando las mismas cadenas que usaba Adriana y su IS "Falcao Discricao" la atacaron impidiendo que comenzara la persecución.

- Interesante, ya iré después por el chico. –Sofía.

- Ya veremos. –Aminata.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Ichika.<p>

- ¡Hey! Déjenme, tengo que volver. –Ichika.

- No, son ordenas de la General. –piloto de IS en serie.

Ichika no quería abandonar la batalla pero sin su IS no podía hacer mucho y claro era que las pilotos de IS no lo dejarían volver.

- ¡¿Que eres idiota o qué?! no puedes hacer nada sin tu IS, lo único que nos queda es creer en la General y en Houki. – piloto de IS en serie.

- Lo sé, es solo que no quiero perder a nadie más por eso… -Ichika.

Una de las pilotos de IS había dejado inconsciente a Ichika para que se calamara y así poder irse de ese lugar sin tantos problemas.

- Lo siento pero era la mejor opción. – piloto de IS en serie.

* * *

><p>De regreso en la batalla.<p>

Houki se enfrentaba contra adrian y su IS "Falcao Discricao" quien ya había usado su habilidad de camuflaje que le impedía a Houki verla y eso la ponía en gran desventaja.

- (¡Maldición!, si no puedo verla entonces tengo que usar mis demás sentidos) –Houki.

Houki se intentada concentrar para así encontrar la forma de contrarrestar la habilidad de "Falcao Discricao" pero estos intento era siempre interrumpidos por los ataque de con las cadenas de Adriana ya que como podían llegar de cualquier punto Houki solo tenía muy poco tiempo para esquivarlos. Sabiendo Houki que si dejaba sujetar por el IS de Adriana ella la electrocutaría o peor, robarle su energía.

- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Houki Shinonono la hermana de la gran Tabane, me has decepcionado. –Adriana.

- ¡Cállate! ¡tú que sabes sobre mí, nada, si te atreves a mencionar a mi hermana de nuevo juro que te matare! –Houki.

- Ja, Ja, Ja valla carácter que tienes, pero tienes suerte, ya que mis órdenes es de llevarte viva así que hoy no será tú último día sobre este mundo. –Adriana.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Houki.

- Veo que no escuchas muy bien, mis órdenes son llevarte viva. –Adriana.

Houki se molesto aun más por lo dicho por Adriana ya que no le gustaba que le dieran un trato diferente a los demás.

- No me Chingues, crees que me voy a dejar atrapar así de fácil, prefiero morir que ser su presionara. –Houki.

- Ja, no te creas mucho, si por mi fuera te mataría, pero son ordenes del líder supremo así que no puedo desobedecerla. –Adriana.

- Solo te diré una cosa más, ya tuve el placer de conocer a la líder supremo y le dije bien claro no me iría con ella. –Houki.

Houki estaba a punto de estallar, ya no podía soportar todas las cosas que Adriana le decía, y es que ella sabía que su hermana esta presionara por los de la Alianza BAM y eso la ponía en desventaja pero si ella moría entonces su hermana ya no tendría problemas y se les rebelaría o eso creía Houki, pero lo que le diría Adriana cambiaria todo.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja –Adriana.

La risa de adrian era lo único que Houki escuchaba cosa que hacía que Houki se enfureciera aun mas, claro Houki aun no podía atacar por que no había podido encontrar a Adriana ya que ella seguía usando la habilidad especial de su IS.

- Mes has hecho reír, veo que conociste a Ku-chan, pero la realidad es que ella no es la líder de la Alianza BAM.

Houki no se sorprendió al escuchar la revelación de Adriana, y si era verdad lo que decía entonces quien era la que manipulaba todo bajo las sombras.

- La verdadera líder de la Alianza BAM, la que dirige todo es nada menos y nada más que tú propia hermana, la gran Tabane. –Adriana.

Houki no podía creer lo que escuchaba o si, todo ahora tenía lógica, los IS de cuarta generación, su gran poder militar, el que Tabane no aparecía para ayudar a Houki y a Chifuyu si las quería tanto, todo ahora tenía sentido, era ella la causante de todo, el por qué mando a alguien a buscarla.

Ahora Houki pudo entender todo, sabía que ella no podría contra su hermana si se trataba de IS, la única que podía hacerle frente era la hermana de Ichika, la profesora Chifuyu.

Pero cuando Houki aun no terminada de asimilar la gran noticia que sabía y que podía cambia la guerra a favor de la "UN" algo lo tomo por el cuello o mejor dicho ya sujeto por todo el cuerpo.

- Pero que… -Houki.

Las cadenas del IS de Adriana habían tomado por sorpresa a Houki quien se había descuidado por toda la impactante charla que había tenido con Adriana. Houki no solo había sido inmovilizada por las cadenas de "Falcao Discricao" que resultaron ser varias decenas que le impedía moverse ya que no solo la sujetaba a Akatsubaki si no que también había sujetado a Houki aplicando doble sujeción en caso de que Houki mandara a su IS a modo de espera.

- Se termino mi querida Houki me hubiese gustado charlar mas pero se termino. –Adriana.

Tras finalizar la frase, Adriana activo la segunda habilidad de su IS, la más temible que ella poseía "inverse extraction" que le permitía extraer la energía de cualquier otro IS.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Houki.

El grito de dolor de Houki fue terrible y es que ella también al estar sujeta a las cadenas del IS de Adriana ella también sufría una pérdida de energía que le hacía sentir mucho dolor y cansancio lo que dejaba a cualquier piloto de IS indefenso ante Adriana.

Tras terminar de extraer la energía del IS de Houki, este se desvaneció al dejar de tener energía suficiente para seguir funcionando dejando a Houki ya sin poder defenderse de Adriana y su IS ya completamente recuperado en cuanto su energía.

- Bueno se termino, es hora de irnos. –Adriana.

Pero antes de que Adriana tomara a una Houki casi inconsciente un mensaje por el canal privado de su IS llego.

- Mi objetivo ha cambiado, lo siento Houki. –Adriana.

* * *

><p>La batalla continuaba entre Aminata y Sofía quien ya parecía obtener la victoria.<p>

- Tu IS es muy interesante General Aminata pero ya es hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas. –Sofía.

- No creas que me has ganado aun puedo luchar. -Aminata

- Lo sé pero esta pelea ya me ha aburrió. –Sofía.

- ¡Quién demonios te crees! –Aminata.

- Tu verdugo. –Sofía.

En ese momento Sofía invoco la habilidad especial de su IS "Noite Sem Fim" la "unidade invasão" (usurpación de unidad) la cual tenía como objetivó…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo una disculpa por no publicar como había dicho el sábado, no pude y bueno ya todo se vuelve mas vertiginoso y eso indica que ya acerca al final de este fic, si ya se va a terminar solo unos cuantos capítulos mas y esto se termina, bueno mi historia aun va a continuar y eso sera ya en otro fic, pero eso sera para después, y sin mas por ahora nos vemos el próximo miércoles. <strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	35. Guerra relámpago- PLM

Capitulo 35: Guerra relámpago- P.L.M.

La batalla continuaba entre Aminata y Sofía quien ya parecía obtener la victoria.

- Tu IS es muy interesante General Aminata pero ya es hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas. –Sofía.

- No creas que me has ganado, aun puedo luchar. -Aminata

- Lo sé pero esta pelea ya me aburrió. –Sofía.

- ¡Quién demonios te crees! –Aminata.

- Tu verdugo. –Sofía.

En ese momento Sofía invoco la habilidad especial de su IS "Noite Sem Fim" la "unidade invasão" (usurpación de unidad) la cual tenía como objetivo tomar el control de la unidad IS de su oponente y por consecuente dejarlo indefenso el tiempo suficiente para acabar con el piloto.

Sofía usando su IS se elevo un par de metros del suelo y desplegando las alas de su unidad de ellas salieron cientos de cables con puntas de tres dedos que apuntaban contra Aminata y su IS el cual ya tenía varios daños por la pelea.

- Se termino Aminata, lo debo admitir que fue un buen duelo pero con ese IS jamás tuviste oportunidad. –Sofía.

- Eso lo veremos ¡Vamos! –Aminata.

Justo al terminara de pronunciar la ultima silaba Aminata se lanzo contra Sofía desplegando una katana igual a la de Houki, bueno mejor dicho era igual, ya que la habilidad del IS de Sofía es poder trasformar sus propias armas en armas iguales a las de otros IS claro teniendo en cuenta ciertas limitantes.

- Muy lenta. –Sofía.

En ese momento antes de que Aminata se moviera ni siquiera un par de metros Sofía desplego la habilidad de su IS lanzando los cientos de cables contra ella y aunque Aminata intento defenderse del ataque cortando los cables que pudo usando la katana estos eran muchos y desgraciada mente solo se necesitaba uno para que todo se terminara.

- Se acabo, modo de espera "chameleon" (camaleón) –Sofía.

- ¡Qué demonios! –Aminata.

El IS de Aminata se puso en modo de espera dejando a su piloto indefensa en contra de Sofía. Aminata estaba muy sorprendida ya que no le tomo nada de tiempo tomar el control a Sofía de su unidad IS "chameleon".

- Adiós General Aminata. –Sofía.

En ese momento y sin siquiera darse cuenta de donde vino una cuchilla que le había travesado su pecho, pero sí su supo de de quien era esa cuchilla, era su misma arma la cual había copiado del IS de Houki.

- Así que también puedes usar las armas… del IS… que controlas… fui muy descuidad. –Aminata.

Y tras finalizar sus últimas palabras Aminata cayó ya sin aliento y perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos, su vida se había ido y con eso también la última esperanza de todo África.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto la última esperanza de las naciones libres se movía rumbo a la fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA, Tatenashi, Laura y Alessia se dirigía a encontrar a la fortaleza con una y simple misión, derribarla, claro era esto no sería nada fácil aun que llevaban un arma especial para ello.<p>

Laura llevaba en IS "Schwarzer Regen" el único proyectil capas de atravesar lo que fuese y gracias a que su IS era el único que lo podía lanzar con suficiente velocidad para que este fuese efectivo ella cargaba con la responsabilidad de usarlo bien ya que si fallaba no podía usar el arma otra vez y es que esta le consumiría mucha de su energía más de la mitad y con ellos esta arma solo se podía lanzar una vez en un periodo muy corto, para protegerla iban Tatenashi y Alessia esa era su misión.

- Laura, ya estamos bajo la fortaleza según los informes, es hora de elevarnos. –Tatenashi.

- Entendido. –Laura.

- Vamos Alessia. –Tatenashi.

- Claro. –Alessia.

Las chicas se comenzaron a elevarse ya que tenían que alcanzar los 35000m para hacer efectiva el alcanzase del arma.

- Comenzare a cargar el arma, ya que lleva tiempo. –Laura.

- Entendido. –Tatenashi.

Laura había equipado el paquete "Panzer Cannon" el cual la agregaba una segunda pistola de tren pesado la cual al combinarse con el que ya tiene equipado le daba más poder de ataque y bueno este también era necesario ya que no dispararía un solo proyectil sino dos al mismo tiempo ya que este al ser muy fuerte para una sola pistola la destrozaría pero si se dividía las armas del IS de Laura lo soportarían.

- Está todo listo solo hay que acercarnos. –Laura.

- Bien, ya es hora de ganar o morir. –Tatenashi.

* * *

><p>En fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA a 40km de altura.<p>

Las señales de alerta comenzaron a sonar en la nave ya que 3 IS se dirigía hacia ellos, poniendo en alerta a todos en la nave.

- General, un grupo de 3 IS de acercan rápidamente a nuestra ubicación. –Solado de control de radar.

- Estarán en rango de las armas de defensa automáticas de la nave en 2min, todas ya están listas. –Solado de control de armas.

- Como demonios nos han localizado, ¡esta nave es prácticamente indetectable!, ¿cómo es que ahora nos han detectado? –General Jeanne.

- No lo sé General pero se cercan rápidamente a 7 km de distancia. –Jessica piloto de la fortaleza.

- Las armas tiene un alcance efectivo de 5km, hay que esperar a que entren en rango. –Solado de control de armas.

- Muy bien sí pasan las los escudos de la nave voy a ir yo misma. –General Jeanne.

* * *

><p>Con las chicas.<p>

- Muy bien Laura, según los reportes la nave se mueve a 1300km/h y estamos a 5km de distancia, la arma disipara a mach7 (1 mach a 1193.4km/h a 0 C°) le tomara al proyectil llegar en unos 3 segundos, así que serás tú Laura quien diga cuando disparar, ya que no sabes con exactitud el lugar de la aeronave. –Tatenashi.

- Entiendo. –Laura.

Las chicas pro fin llegaron a su destino, ahora todo dependía de Laura, pero esto podía ser muy difícil ya que si fallaba le culparía de todo a la chica pero esto no parecía importarle mucho ella se concentraba para hacer su trabajo.

- Laura, esta sobre nosotros según los cálculos, 45% de error. –Alessia.

- Entendido. –Laura.

- Confiamos en ti. –Tatenashi.

- Gracias. –Laura.

Laura se coloco en posición de disparar y comenzó con la secuencia de disparo, ya todo dependía de ella. Tatenashi y Alessia se colocaron detrás de Laura ya que ayudaría con sus IS a que Laura no fuese lanzada hacia atrás, ya que no tenía apoyo para contrarrestar la enorme fuerza del disparo.

- Proyectil carago. –Laura.

- Listo. – Sistema de disparo del IS de Laura.

- Carga de energía en ambos pistolas tipo riel. –Laura.

- Carga al 100%, listo para usarse. – Sistema de disparo del IS de Laura.

- Objetivo asegurado. –Laura.

- Listo. – Sistema de disparo del IS de Laura.

- Protocolo de seguridad, Piloto Laura Bodewig de la unidad Infinite Stratos Schwarzer Regen lista para usar a "heavy rail gun" (pistola de tren pesado). –Laura.

- Piloto Laura Bodewig confirmada, permiso concedido, desea dispara el P.L.M. (Projectile lumped mass) (proyectil de masa concentrada). – Sistema de disparo del IS de Laura.

- ¡SI! –Laura.

Tras el grito de Laura, esta acciono el doble disparo de su "heavy rail gun" lanzando el proyectil rumbo a su objetivo, que no tardo nada en golpear el escudo de la nave lo que provoco un enorme explosión y tras eso los proyectiles atravesaron el escudo y al caer este las chicas pudieron ver la enorme aeronave de ese color negro y en menos de 1 segundo el proyectil dio en el blanco justo en la parte central de la nave, un golpe directo.

El impacto provoco una fuerte explosión de la nave, ahora las chicas no sabían si esto había servido o no pero su misión aun no se había completado, ya que la aeronave aun volaba.

- ¡Vamos chicas, denle con todo! –Alessia.

Tras el grito de Alessia, Laura Tatenashi y Alessia se dirigieron hacia la nave para usar las armas de sus IS para terminar el trabajo ya que el proyectil de la nave no parecía había hecho todo el trabajo.

- (Esto es por ustedes chicas.) -Laura

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, ahora les presento el episodio 35 y bueno ya tengo cosas que decirles, lo primero es que ya solo le quedan 5 episodios a este fic, si pero no se preocupen que la continuación vendrá pronto y como siempre espero que les haya gustado y sin mas por ahora nos vemos el proximo miercoles.<strong>

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	36. Guerra relámpago-Caída

Capitulo 36: Guerra relámpago-Caída.

En la fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night"-USA, el caos reinaba ya que el impacto había causado muchos daños y en la cabina de la nave se intenta retomar el control tras el fuerte impacto.

- ¡Reporte de daños!, necesito saber si esta cosa podrá seguir volando. –General Jeanne.

- Daño estructural al 35% no se corre riesgo de un rompimiento. –Soldado controlador de motores de la nave.

- Perdimos el 70% de la las armas automáticas, también dejaron de funcionar el escudo principal, camuflaje óptico y térmico de la nave. –Solado de control de armas.

- General, el A.C.P. sufrió daños críticos esta inutilizado. –Jessica piloto de la fortaleza.

- Motor izquierdo anti gravitacional comenzó secuencia de apagado, la nave se inclinara 60 grados a la derecha y motor derecho perdió su potencia en un 49%. –Soldado controlador de motores de la nave.

- ¡Malditas perras! –General Jeanne.

- General se reporta un incendio en la sección alrededor de la zona del impacto, la tripulación intenta apagarlo, pero hay que descender ya que se perdió la presurización de la nave y no se puede ir apagarlo directamente. –Jessica piloto de la fortaleza.

- Se perdió el 71% de la capacidad de propulsión de la nave. –Soldado controlador de motores de la nave.

- (Sí nos hubiese golpeado en alguno de los motores nos habría hecho explotar, tuvimos suerte de donde nos golpeo, tendré que pasar a plan de emergencia.) –General Jeanne.

De repente la General Jeanne sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la nave se sacudió y es que comenzada a inclinarse hacia la izquierda de la vertical de la nave.

- General ya comenzó a inclinarse, tendremos 10 min antes de que la nave alcance su inclinación máxima después de eso será casi imposible volar la nave, además comenzamos a perder altitud. –Jessica piloto de la fortaleza.

- Ya no tiempo, comience plan de emergencia "E" ya saben qué hacer. –General Jeanne.

- ¡Pero General, aun hay forma de salvar la fortaleza! –Jessica piloto de la fortaleza.

- ¡No!, todos abandonen la nave, Jessica, tomo a los IS en serie restantes y llévate "la carga" no puede caer en manos de la "UN". –General Jeanne.

La piloto de la fortaleza "Infinite Nigth" Jessica veía a su General, ya que ella como su leal soldado no quería dejarla sola por que el plan indicaba que alguien tenía que pilotear la nave hasta estrellarla en el suelo y eso era un suicidio.

- ¿Y usted que hará General? –Jessica piloto de la fortaleza.

- Yo dirigiré esta cosa, hasta Praga (capital de la República Checa). –General Jeanne.

- ¡A Praga! ¿Porque ahí?, no íbamos a Berlín General. –Jessica piloto de la fortaleza.

- Porque hare detonar en ese lugar las 14 cargas del "A.C.P." –General Jeanne.

- Eso es una locura General, no hay forma que sobreviva a tal cosa. –Jessica piloto de la fortaleza.

- Claro que se que es una locura, solo dirigiré esta nave y una vez que asegure su objetivo dejare la nave, tengo el segundo IS mas rápido de toda la Alianza BAM así que podre escapar. –General Jeanne.

- Pero General sabes que detonar las 14 cargas restantes que tenemos juntas destruirá no solo la ciudad sino todo en un radio de 770km a la redonda. –Solado de control de armas.

- Si puedo hacer una cuenta simple de que el alcance de la bomba es de 55km y solo falta multiplicarla por 14 y me dará el radio máximo de alcance. –General Jeanne.

- General la orden de evacuación ya se dio, pero los 3 IS que nos atacaron aun están afuera atacando a la nave ya han reducido las defensas de la nave en 25% es decir solo quedan 5% de las defensas. –Solado de control de armas.

- Usen las armas como escudos para escapar, yo piloteare la nave. –General Jeanne.

Tras las últimas palabras de la General toda la tripulación de vuelo de la nave dejo la cabina dejando sola a la General, ella sabía que si se equivocaba moriría ya que la explosión sería muy grande, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Jeanne sabia que perdiendo la nave sería un golpe muy duro para la alianza, pero lo que ella hacia la "UN" sería aun peor, devastaría para siempre el centro de Europa, ya que la explosión no solo borraría a la ciudad de Praga sino a toda la república checa, casi toda Alemania, incluyendo a Berlín la capital, las 3/4 partes de Polonia incluida su capital Varsovia, total mente a Eslovaquia, Hungría, Austria, Eslovenia, el norte de Italia y parte se Croacia esto mataría en menos de 5min a 153,700,000 millones de personas, muerte tal no se ha visto nunca, o bueno junta no aun.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la fortaleza, Tatenashi, Laura y Alessia le daban con todo a la fortaleza ya que intentaban causarle el mayor daño posible para que esta comenzara a caer, aunque ya habían notado que la nave se había inclinado además de casi dejaba de moverse lo que les indicaba que si había sufrido un gran daño dándole esperanzas de que esta cosa podría caer.<p>

- Vamos chicas, ya casi no tiene defensas, vamos a intentar entrar en la nave. –Tatenashi.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la nave sin darse cuenta de que por la parte superior de la misma la evacuación de la nave se había completado dejando solo a la General Jeanne piloteando la nave.

- Dominios la nave a comenzado a moverse, aun puede moverse, hay que hacer algo rápido. –Alessia.

- Vedemos tener cuidado no sabes que nos encontraremos al entrar. –Tatenashi.

* * *

><p>En la cabina de pilotaje de la fortaleza, la General Jeanne preparaba todo para hacer caer la Fortaleza hacia la ciudad de Praga, esta se encontraba a unos 600Km y si la nave se movía a 900kmh le tomaría unos 38min en caer y ella tenía que asegurar su caída en la mitad del tiempo.

- En 38min el infierno se desatara sobre todos los que se nos oponen. –Jeanne.

La General esbozo una sonrisa y luego comenzó a reír burlándose de todos lo que les esperaba su fin.

* * *

><p>Ya dentro de la fortaleza, las chicas se movían con cautela y algo de dificultad ya que esta se había inclinando unos 35 grados causándoles dificulta para avanzar además de que la nave tenía muchos destrozos por el impacto, pero lo que las pilotos notaron de inmediato era que nadie les hacia resistencia mientras avanzaban rumbo a lo que ellas consideran el centro de control de la nave.<p>

- Cuanto tiempo llevamos dentro de esta cosas, es enorme además parece un laberinto y que este destruida no nos ayuda. –Alessia.

- Ya unos 15min. –Laura.

- (Esto no me da bueno espina, ya deberíamos a ver encontrado a alguien en la nave o es que la dejaron sola, no, sería muy imprudente de su parte o es que no les importa o es que). –Tatenashi.

De repente las chicas notaron que Tatenashi no decía nada dejándolas aun más preocupadas por lo que pasaba.

- ¿Pasa algo Tatenashi? –Alessia.

- Chicas, ¿a qué altura estamos? –Tatenashi.

- A unos 21500m y bajamos rápidamente, porque preguntas. –Alessia.

- No han notado que bajamos muy rápido. –Tatenashi.

- Sí, pero es normal por el daño que han recibido. –Alessia.

- Hay que darnos prisa, van a impactar la nave con el suelo.

De repente Tatenashi se dirigió rápido hacia la cabina ya que ella sabía que impactaría la nave contra el suelo.

- ¡Pero qué dices Tatenashi! ¿Cómo que van a dejar caer esta cosa al suelo? –Laura.

- Piénselo, ya no hay nadie y cae muy rápido y si fueran a repararla habría virado hacia el territorio que ellos controlan no seguir avanzando, solo me dice que la impactaran contra alguna ciudad y es que esta cosa es enorme que la destruiría. –Tatenashi.

- Maldición y nosotras perdiendo el tiempo. –Alessia.

Las chicas se movieron rápidamente hacia la cabina de la nave esperando poder detener esa terrible situación. Pasaron unos momentos en lo que llegaron al centro de control y ahí pudieron ver a una sola mujer quien estaba sentada en la silla del piloto dirigiendo la nave a su destino.

- ¡Identifíquese! –Laura.

Laura apuntaba con una de sus armas a la mujer quien piloteaba a la nave.

- Valla, valla si son las 3 chiquillas quienes han destruido mi hermosa nave. –Jeanne.

- Pero si eres tú maldita, me las pagaras, ¡Perra! –Laura.

Laura estaba a punto de dispara sin piedad contra Jeanne ya que la había reconocido como asesina de Cecilia y ella al igual que las demás la consideraba una enemiga que debían matar pero fue Tatenashi quien la detuvo, ella sabía que si dañaban el lugar ya no habría forma de controlar la nave y así sus posibilidades de detener la nave se irían a la mierda.

- ¡Laura! Espera, si destruimos este lugar no habrá forma de controlar esta cosa. –Tatenashi.

- Ja, Ja como siempre, la gran Tatenashi siempre me sorprende, pero bueno ya es tarde mocosas, no hay forma de evitar que esta nave caiga. –Jeanne.

- Veo que estas muy confiada general Jeanne pero veo que no te has dado cuenta de que somos 3 y tú solo una, así que mejor porque no te rindes y detienes esta cosa. –Tatenashi.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, sí que eres una chica con comentarios muy graciosos, ya he confirmado que todas las pilotos de la alianza BAM son unas comediantes, ni las tres juntas me podrán vencer, pero saben no es que les tenga miedo pero ya me tengo que ir, incluso yo la gran piloto de Infinite Night tendré muchos problemas si me quedo cerca de esta nave cuando estalle. –Jeanne.

- ¿Estallar? –Laura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Alessia.

- Creo que no hay problema si se los digo de todas formas las matares después, hare caer esta nave en la ciudad de Praga, capital de República Checa. –Jeanne.

- ¡Eres una maldita! –Laura.

- Sé que esta cosa es enorme pero no creo que así destruyas todo la ciudad, a que es lo que le tienes miedo. –Tatenashi.

- No le temo a nada Tatenashi es solo que haré detonar las municiones del cañón A.C.P. y así borrar del mapa a toda Europa central de una vez, ya nada me impedirá ir rumbo a Rusia y hacer caer la "Unión de Naciones". –Jeanne.

- Eso jamás te lo permitiré, voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas. –Laura.

Laura se lanzo encontrar de Jeanne pero ella se defendió usando su defensa de armas haciendo retroceder a Laura y claro destruyendo la cabina de mando de la nave, ahora ya no se podia evitar la caída de la nave. Tras el humo que genero los disparos de Jeanne al destruir el centro de mando de la nave, se podían ver a Jeanne vistiendo a su IS "Infinite Night" lista para abandonar la nave por un agujero que había hecho en la cabina.

- Bien señoritas nos vemos después, ya que esta cosa caerá en unos 15min, adiós. –Jeanne.

La General abandona la nave dejando a las chicas con una decisión terrible, intentar detener la nave o salir y dejar morir a millones de personas.

- Bien chicas, es hora de que tomemos una decisión, quedarnos y detener esta nave o salir y perseguir a Jeanne, de las dos formas puede terminar terrible, pero creo yo que es mejor irnos. –Tatenashi.

- Le hemos fallado a muchos y sí morimos no tendremos una oportunidad de enmendar nuestras fallas, te apoyo Tatenashi. –Alessia.

Las chicas miraron a Laura quien se mostraba bastante indecisa ante la pregunta, de cualquiera de las 2 opciones habría consecuencias terribles.

- Y bien Laura ¿qué dices? –Tatenashi.

- Vámonos, pero jamás me podre perdonar de mi decisión. –Laura.

Así las chicas dejaron la nave y se alejaron lo más pronto posible del punto de impacto, ya solo tenían unos 10min para escapar.

- Chicas hay algo que tengo que decirles. –Tatenashi.

* * *

><p>En Japón, la última esperanza tomaba vuelo rumbo a los cielos, la mejor piloto de IS del mundo había terminado su IS y esta se dirigía a enfrentar la amenaza que se dirigía hacia su país, la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" –MEX.<p>

- Ya voy Hermano. –Chifuyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos les traigo el episodio 36 y por ser este el 1er episodio de los 5 finales viene un poco mas largo, espero que lo disfruten, <strong>

**Ahora, agradezco sus comentarios, y bueno a responder la pregunta que me hicieron (Tenzalucard 123) en el episodio anterior, no la puedo responder concreta mente por que eso seria un gran espoiler y mi no me gusta hacer eso pero te diré que hay muchas mas cosas de las que aparenta en primer plano, todo se revelara en su momento.**

**Otra cosa publico hoy y no lo haré el miércoles como dije anterior mente ya que no podre hacerlo en la semana, (vacaciones) así que los veré hasta el próximo sábado. ok nos vemos **

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.****


	37. Guerra relámpago-Laura

Capitulo 37: Guerra relámpago-Laura.

10min después sobre la ciudad de Praga, República Checa.

Los ciudadanos de la ciudad solo escucharon ruido como de un avión volando bajo haciéndose más fuerte y después vieron como de las nubes salía una enorme aeronave negra que se precipitaba así ellos muy rápido, toda la gente intenta alejarse de lugar, pero todo era inútil no había forma de escapar.

Momentos después a fortaleza callo en el centro de la ciudad como estaba calculado, la gente de la ciudad solo pudo ver un resplandor blanco y después nada, habían muerto instantáneamente.

A los alrededores de la ciudad la gente y todo ser viviente apenas se dio cuenta de que les había llegado su fin, mas lejos del punto de impacto la gente pudo ver como el cielo se oscureció y veían un resplandor blanco que se acercaba a ellos muy rápido, después de eso, nada, ya estaban muertos.

Ya a unos 250km del punto de impacto la gente también sintió temblar el suelo y luego lo mismo que los más cercanos al impacto, el cielo haciéndose oscuro y la luz blanca acercándose, después nada al igual que los demás, ya estaban muertos.

Así en todos los lugares que serian alcanzadas por la onda destructiva, no importaba si eran poblados o grandes ciudades, todos sufrirían el mismo destino, la muerte.

A unos 700km del punto de impacto, 3 IS piloteados por Tatenashi, Laura y Alessia volaban lo más rápido que podían para escapar de la muerte ya que aun se encontraban en la zona de alcance de la explosión.

- Vamos chicas, hay que darnos prisa ya debió haber caído. –Tatenashi.

- Eso intentamos, pero Laura. –Alessia.

Laura tenía problemas de velocidad ya que su IS había sido equipado para pelear no para la velocidad así que este no era tan rápido como los IS de Tatenashi y Alessia.

- No se preocupen por mí, puedo hacerlo. –Laura.

Las chicas seguían volando pero mientras se alejaban lo más que podían de la explosión, las 3 creyeron escuchar como sí cientos de personas gritaran y pidieran auxilio, era algo terrorífico que las hizo temblar hasta los huesos, ninguna quería voltear, sentían que se arrepentirían de eso.

- ¿Escucharon eso? –Tatenashi.

- Si. –Laura y Alessia.

Después de esa afirmación, las chicas siguieron su escape, ya no podían hacer nada además de que aun estaban en rango, les faltaban 5km para escapar, pero la señal de peligro empezó a sonar el sus IS.

- ¡Demonios! –Alessia.

- ¡Clámense! Podemos hacerlo. –Tatenashi.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -Laura.

Laura y las demás veían como el cielo se hacía escuro, señal de que la explosión se acercaba. Poco después la señal de sus IS sonaba más fuerte y podían ver como un resplandor blanco se hacía más intenso. De repente las chicas se dieron cuenta de que un les faltaba 500m y ya la explosión la tenían en sus espaldas.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡podemos hacerlo! –Tatenashi.

- ¡Claro! -Alessia.

Las chicas apuraron el vuelo y cuando estaba a punto de escapar del rango de la explosión unos disparos en su contra hicieron que rompieran su formación.

- ¡Pero qué demonios! –Alessia.

- ¡No dejen de moverse! Aun no es seguro. –Tatenashi.

Las chicas continuaron moviéndose pero un gran número de disparos las hicieron que las chicas se dividieran dejándolas en mucha desventaja.

- ¡¿Quién demonios nos está disparando?! –Alessia.

- ¡Concéntratele Alessia! y Laura ¿dónde está? –Tatenashi.

- ¡No sé, estaba junto a mí! –Alessia.

Las chicas se detuvieron a buscar a Laura, ero lo que vieron fue el clímax de la enorme explosión, un enorme domo blanco que cubría casi la mitad del horizonte que ellas podían ver, pero lo que vieron que una más las sorprendió fue a Laura, siendo ahorcada por Jeanne.

Aunque las dos usaban sus IS parecía que Laura no podía defenderse y Tatenashi sabía porque, ya su IS Schwarzer Regen no tenia energía, dejando a Laura indefensa.

* * *

><p>Con Laura y Jeanne.<p>

- No me… vas… a vencer… así de… fácil.- Laura.

- Ja, no seas engreída, ya estas condenada, la pregunta es cómo vas a morir. –Jeanne.

* * *

><p>Con Tatenashi y Jessica.<p>

- ¡Hay que ayudarla! –Alessia.

Las chicas comenzaron a moverse pero como si todo se diese en cámara lenta las chicas vieron como la explosión terminaba,y eso significaba una cosa, el efecto se succión que esta explosión genera ya era conocido y estando a solo unos 20m estarían en un grave peligro de ser succionadas, y de morir ahogadas por qué ese efecto de succión es están fuerte que te saca el aire de los pulmones y te mata al instante.

- ¡Alessia espera! –Tatenashi.

Tatenashi tomo a Alessia impidiéndole avanzar pero las chicas no dejaron deber como es que Jeanne simplemente soltaba a Laura y esta al no tener energía en su IS era arrastrada por la succión de la explosión desaparición de la vista de estas.

- ¡Lauraaaaaaaa! –Alessia.

Alessia estiro su brazo intentado alcanzar a Laura pero esto era más que una ilusión, ya que estaba a varios metros de distancia.

- ¡Hay que resistir Alessia, vámonos! –Tatenashi.

Tatenashi le grito a Alessia intentado hacerla reaccionar para que esta se moviese ya que ellas también eran succionadas, pero cuando Alessia reacción y intentaron moverse lejos vieron como cientos de cosas de los alrededores eran arrastradas por la explosión las iban a golpear haciendo que estas se separaran para intentar esquivar los escombros que se dirigía hacia ellas.

Mientras intentaban esquivar los escombros Tatenashi buscaba a Jeanne pero esta se sorprendió al ver que ella también sufría por esquivar los escombros, ya que ella se quedo aun más cerca de la explosión esto le daba una oportunidad, escapar o atacarla, el dilema es cual escoger.

De repente Tatenashi, escucho la comunicación privada por su IS, era Alessia.

- Tatenashi, tienes que irte, yo te ganare tiempo para que escapes. –Alessia.

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso. –Tatenashi.

- No te lo estoy preguntando, lo voy a hacer, tú eres la única que debe continuar estoy, recuerda lo que nos dijiste. –Alessia.

* * *

><p>Así las chicas dejaron la nave y se alejaron lo más pronto posible del punto de impacto, ya solo tenían unos 10min para escapar.<p>

- Chicas hay algo que tengo que decirles. –Tatenashi.

- Que es Tatenashi. –Alessia.

- Laura, Alessia, ponga atención a lo que les voy a decir y quiero que me dejen continuar, por favor. –Tatenashi.

- Entendido. –Laura.

- Ok. –Alessia.

- La guerra ya perdió. –Tatenashi.

- ¡Pero qué! -Alessia

- ¡Por favor déjenme continuar! La guerra ya se perdió por que con la nave que se va a estrellar ya no se puede hacer nada, lo dijo Jeanne, no habrá nada que le impida llegar a Rusia y con los líderes de la "UN" ahí será su captura, además, me llego el reporte de que la línea defensiva de Lusaka ya callo, no sé si Ichika y Houki están bien y en Asía ya nada les impide ir a Japón. –Tatenashi.

- Entonces Tatenashi, que vamos hacer, luchar hasta el final o que va a pasar. –Laura.

Las chicas observaban a Tatenashi, esperando alguna respuesta.

- Nosotras debemos, sobrevivir, porque. –Tatenashi.

- ¿Por qué? –Alessia.

- La familia Tatenashi, planeo en caso de perder esta guerra, forma la resistencia. –Tatenashi.

- ¿ la resistencia? Que quieres decir. –Laura.

- Todas las pilotos de IS que usamos en nuestros IS núcleos fabricados por la profesora Tabane debemos impedir que la BAM los obtenga, obtenerlos esa es la razón de esta estúpida guerra, el que ellos obtenga todos los núcleos, el por que es algo que también quisiera saber, por eso al ser solo nosotras y algunas más que aun tiene sus IS debemos escondernos, así su plan no será exitoso, sé que no es lo correcto, por eso ¡formaremos la resistencia para así protegernos y oponernos a la BAM! –Tatenashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, aquí con el episodio 37, ya solo quedan 3 espero que les guste, sin mas por ahora, nos vemos el martes con episodio el episodio siguiente, nos vemos.<strong>

****Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.****


	38. El fin 1ra parte- Escape

Capitulo 38: El fin 1ra parte- Escape.

De repente Tatenashi, escucho la comunicación privada por su IS, era Alessia.

- Tatenashi, tienes que irte, yo te ganare tiempo para que escapes. –Alessia.

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso. –Tatenashi.

- No te lo estoy preguntando, lo voy a hacer, tú eres la única que debe continuar, recuerda lo que nos dijiste. –Alessia.

- Si, lo recuerdo. –Tatenashi.

- Entonces sabes por qué debo hacer esto, prometo que si puedo escapar, lo hare. –Alessia.

- Entiendo.

En ese momento Tatenashi derramo unas lagrimas ya había perdido a muchas de sus amigas y no quería perder a una mas pero sabía que Alessia tenía razón ella debía sobrevivir para poder dirigir la resistencia, era clave para ello.

- Es hora, Tatenashi. –Alessia.

Por la comunicación privada de su IS Tatenashi, recibió la orden de irse, Alessia le abriría camino.

- Hagámoslo. –Tatenashi.

En ese momento cuando el efecto de succión casi terminaba Alessia aprovecho que Jeanne aun esquivada los escombros para ir hacia ella para atacarla dándole tiempo a Tatenashi de irse.

Alessia le lanzo su ataque especial, que tenía su IS "spheres thunder" (esferas de trueno) hacia Jeanne y su IS "Infinite Night" pero esta se defendió sacando una de sus 8 armas personales.

- Esto se tiene que terminar ahora. –Alessia.

Alessia le disparo una serie de "spheres thunder" a Jeanne pero ella ahora usando 2 de sus armas personales se defendió de ellas pero lo que realmente quería Alessia era acercarse a Jeanne y así lo hizo, ahora usando su otro habilidad de su IS electrifico su IS para tener una ventaja en una pelea corta.

- (tengo que terminar con esto rápido, sino estoy perdida) –Alessia.

Cuando Alessia, se acerco a menos de 3m de Jeanne punto de lanzar un "spheres thunder" Jeanne convoco sus 6 armas persónales restantes todas rodeando a Alessia, esta se había dado cuenta de que esto era el fin ya que no le daría tiempo de defenderse y estando tan cerca menos de esquivarlas.

- (lo siento Tatenashi, no pude vencerla, pero al menos te di tiempo de que te fueras). –Alessia.

Alessia ya se había dado por vencida, ya que no habría forma de escapar de esa situación, pero lo que no espero fuese que un impacto de un arma perforadora de escudos golpeara a Jeanne en la espalda.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaa! –Jeanne.

Esto hizo que Jeanne perdiera el control de sus armas y estas cayesen al suelo dejando terminar el ataque a Alessia.

- ¡Muere, perra! –Alessia.

El ataque de Alessia dio en el blanco pero los escudos de Jeanne absorbieron el ataque aun que esta si la hizo retroceder.

- (¿De dónde vino ese ataque?) –Jeanne.

Jeanne se preguntaba de donde vino ese ataque, pero no podía distraerse ya que tenía un enemigo enfrente muy peligroso. Mientras con Alessia, ella si sabía quien la había salvado, Tatenashi.

- Gracias Tatenashi, esto será por el todo o nada. –Alessia.

- Entiendo, yo te cubro. –Tatenashi.

Las chicas planearon su último movimiento por la comunicación privada de sus IS. Sin perder tiempo, Alessia se lanzo contra Jeanne con un par de "spheres thunder" una en cada mano para darle a Jeanne pero esta se defendió con una de sus armas personales que no había soltado después del ataque de Tatenashi atravesando un brazo del IS de Alessia, pero ella no le importo y con su otra mano libre intento darle a Jeanne pero como había sucedido con sus primer intento usando su otra arma personal que le quedaba, desvió el ataque, pero esto era lo que esperaba Alessia ya que Jeanne usando ambos brazos de su IS no podía hacer nada con lo que vendría a continuación, otro ataque de Tatenashi este hizo que Jeanne no viera lo que Alessia haría, Alessia se salió de su traje y tomando el núcleo de su IS esta salto dejando a Jeanne junto al IS Thunderstorm II sin núcleo en secuencia de autodestrucción.

- ¡Malditas! –Jeanne.

Solo se pudo escuchar las maldiciones de Jeanne hacia Alessia y Tatenashi ya que la explosión la alcanzo aunque esta se intento alejar un poco. Por su parte Alessia que se había lanzado sin su IS al vacio fue capturada por Tatenashi y estas emprendieron la retirada ya que ahora estaban en desventaja ya que Alessia no tenía IS y seria un blanco fácil si Tatenashi la decía enfrentar.

- Lo hicimos, crees que la vencimos. –Alessia.

- No, es muy fuerte, pero salimos con vida, eso nos ayuda aunque. –Tatenashi

Tatenashi hizo una pausa ya que sabía que había perdido a Laura y si esta había sobrevivido no tenía tiempo de buscarla ya que Jeanne estaba cerca aun que las chicas tenían pocas esperanzas de que Laura hubiese sobrevivido.

- Ahora que vamos hacer, Tatenashi. –Alessia.

- Por el momento hay que ir a Rusia, ahí podremos escondernos. –Tatenashi.

- Y que va a pasar con las demás. –Alessia.

- Ya envía por Rin mi hermana Kanzashi y por los demás no sé donde estén pero hare que les busquen, es lo que puedo hacer. –Tatenashi.

Así Tatenashi llevando a Alessia se fueron rumbo a Rusia escapando del lugar de la pelea. Más atrás una maltrecha Jeanne además de estar furiosa ya que no pudo atrapar a las chicas, revisaba los daños de su IS llevándose una sorpresa una mayor ya que perdió el sistema de velocidad máxima y los daños era superiores al 50% dejando su IS sin posibilidades de una persecución y sin apoyo esto sería muy difícil.

- General Jeanne, conteste por favor, aquí la tripulación de fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night", repito conteste. –piloto de la fortaleza Jessica.

La general tenía problemas para poder responder pero después de unos pequeños ajuste esta pudo responder.

- Aquí la General Jeanne, necesito apoyo, me ubico a 35 km al este de la ciudad de Saarbrücken (ciudad fronteriza Alemana con Francia). –Jeanne.

- Entendido General le enviaremos apoyo de 15 unidades IS en serie y la trasladaremos a la ciudad de Luxemburgo (la capital de Luxemburgo también se llama de la misma forma). . –piloto de la fortaleza Jessica.

- Bien, les enviare mis coordenadas exactas. –Jeanne.

- Ya las recibimos, estaremos en 25min con usted, necesita ayuda médica o algo más. . –piloto de la fortaleza Jessica.

- Si, necesito que estén listas las comunicaciones con mis generales de ejército. –Jeanne.

- Entendido General, ya estarán listas cuando usted este de regreso. –piloto de la fortaleza Jessica.

- Excelente. –Jeanne.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el océano pacifico Chifuyu se dirigía a enfrentarse a su destino, pero algo llamo su atención, un resplandor blanco que se podía ver en el horizonte, aunque se veía espectacular, a ella no le daba un buen presentimiento sentía que era algo muy malo había pasado pero no tenia forma de saberlo, ya no tenía comunicación fiable con la "UN".<p>

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Chifuyu.

Mientras Chifuyu seguía avanzado alguien ya la había detectado y se preparaba para enfrentarla.

* * *

><p>En la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" –MEX.<p>

- General un IS se dirige a nuestra posición nos alcanzara en 30min. –piloto de la fortaleza Gabriela.

- Así que ya viene, muy bien prepárense bajaremos a 10000m, preparen el A.C.P. y cuando estemos a 5min de encontrarnos con el IS enemigo quiero que desactiven los escudos térmico y óptico y dirijan su energía al escudo principal, además ponerse en estado de alerta nivel 3, armas automática y manuales las quiero listas. –General Rosa.

- Pero general por que bajar, no es más seguro permanecer a nuestra altura crucero de 40000m y permanecer camuflados. –piloto de la fortaleza Gabriela.

- No, la que viene es la mejor piloto de IS, Chifuyu Orimura hay que tener todo las posibilidades a mi favor, además voy a enfrentarla y necesito que la fortaleza permanezca bien, no podemos darnos el lujo de que esta fortalezca también caiga. –General Rosa.

- Entendido. –piloto de la fortaleza Gabriela.

La tripulación acato las ordenes de su General y comenzaron a ejecutarlas, en toda la fortaleza la tripulación se movía ya que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de su enfrentamiento y es que poner la alerta en nivel 3 era muy preocupante ya que era el máximo nivel de alerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, les traigo el antepenúltimo episodio de este fic, espero que les guste este episodio y dejen algún comentario o sugerencia. ya solo quedan 2 así que espero que los lean. <strong>

**un aviso: voy a publicar estos dos episodios finales los días jueves y sábado. en el ultimo episodio daré un aviso y algunas sorpresas, nos vemos el jueves con el penúltimo episodio "****El fin 2da parte-Chifuyu vs Rosa" **

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	39. El fin 2da parte-Chifuyu vs Rosa

Capitulo 39: El fin 2da parte-Chifuyu vs Rosa.

La tripulación acato las ordenes de su General y comenzaron a ejecutarlas, en toda la fortaleza la tripulación se movía ya que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de su enfrentamiento y es que poner la alerta en nivel 3 era muy preocupante ya que era el máximo nivel de alerta.

La General Rosa se dirigía junto con Sara en centro de control del A.C.P en donde Rosa le daría instrucciones precisas a su General de ejército. Ya en la sala de control, Rosa le explica con detalle el porqué la llevo a ese lugar.

- Bien General de Ejercito Sara, te daré la misión de ser la encargada de disparar el A.C.P a la academia Infinite Stratos. –General Rosa.

Sara se sorprendió mucho ya que sabía que solo en un caso extraordinario la General Rosa sedería las responsabilidades de usar esta arma mortal.

- General, con todo respeto, pero porque me da esta misión, que es lo que hará usted, que no puede disparar el arma. –General de Ejercito Sara.

Sara veía a su General esperando una respuesta pero esta no mostraba alguna expresión en su rostro de estar apurada en responder, pero de repente Rosa hablo.

- Voy a hacer frente a la mejor piloto de IS que ha existido por eso te sedo esta misión. –General Rosa.

- Entendido. –General de Ejercito Sara.

- Tu misión consiste en que mientras yo esté haciendo frente Chifuyu, tu ya tengas listo el A.C.P para disparar a la Academia IS, si no puedo ganarle, dispararas el arma y tendrás que defender esta fortaleza, si cae, la guerra que témenos ganada, se nos revertirá ya que los "UN" tendrán esperanzas de una victoria ya que creerán que pueden ganar haciendo este conflicto aun más largo. –General Rosa.

- ¡Si General, yo cumpliré con lo que me pide, pero con todo respeto no creo que usted pierda! –General de Ejercito Sara.

Rosa solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa y después se fue ya que el tiempo se terminaba, tenían 10min antes de que Chifuyu las interceptara.

* * *

><p>Mientras Chifuyu se dirigía a encontrarse con su objetivo, una comunicación de la central de inteligencia de la "Unión de Naciones" en Asia. Reportándole donde se encontrada la aeronave.<p>

- Señorita Chifuyu el objetivo según nuestras estimaciones ha bajado a 10000m de altura, conserva la misma trayectoria y se encontrar con usted en unos 7min. –Soldado de comunicaciones.

- Enterado, voy a elevarme a 9500m y esperare indicaciones de su ubicación en 5min. –Chifuyu.

- Copiado, actualización en 5min. –Soldado de comunicaciones.

La comunicación termino y Chifuyu comenzó a elevarse para alcanzar la altura dicha, pero se sorprendería un poco después.

A 5min de alcanzar su objetivo Chifuyu pudo ver como la enorme fortaleza se hacía visible apareciendo como si un fantasma fuese.

- (Así que quiere que los vea, deben estar muy confiados.)

Chifuyu continúa desplazándose hacia la aeronave ya que esta aun se encontraba a una distancia de 10km.

* * *

><p>En la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" –MEX.<p>

Las alarmas sonaban en toda la aeronave, ya que Chifuyu se acercaba, en la cabina de mando las pilotos y jefas de control indicaban a los soldados que tomaran sus posiciones y prepararan municiones.

En el centro de control del A.C.P Sara ya había tomado el puesto de control de disparo y había comenzado la secuencia de carga y preparaba el disparo, esperando el momento indica o la orden de su General.

Afuera sobre la fortalezauna mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos de color ámbar, la General del ejército Mexicano y una de las tres líderes de BAM ya vestía su IS "Noche Eterna" un IS negro como el mismo fondo del universo, el tercer IS, hermano de Infinite Night y Noite Sem Fim al igual que los anteriores, es más pequeño que un IS promedio de traje completo cubriendo al piloto completamente, con una enormes alas de tipo águila, con un par de pistolas largas montadas en la cintura y en la manos una enormes garras.

* * *

><p>Chifuyu se había acercado a unos 3km de la aeronave y de ahí vio como un IS negro que ella no había visto se había comenzado a mover de la parte superior de la aeronave hasta estar al frente de ella a unos 2km de distancia, eso le indicaban sus instrumentos.<p>

Ya Chifuyu se había aproximado a unos 50m del IS misteriso y este no parecía moverse y hacer ningún movimiento, solo hacia allí volando sin hacer nada pero Chifuyu tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ya Chifuyu no seguía avanzado y solo volva a una distancia de 50 metros de su objetivo ella sabía por los informes que era posible que un IS súper poderoso cuidara cada fortaleza así que si este era uno de ellos tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

- ¡Bien! ¡identifícate! –Chifuyu.

Chifuyu le pedio al IS negro que se identificase pero esto no parecía responder pero de repente el casco se abrió a la mitad dejando ver solo su boca para que se pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

- Así que tendré el honor de asesinar a la mejor piloto de IS que ha existido, dedo tener mucha suerte, tal vez deba jugar a la lotería. –IS misterioso.

- Ja, veo que eres muy arrogante, pero no creo que tengas esta pelea así de fácil. –Chifuyu.

- Como esperaba de ti Chifuyu Orimura. –IS misterioso.

- Veo que me conoces muy bien pero quiero saber el nombre de a quien voy a enfrentar, así le podre poner hombre a tu tumba. –Chifuyu.

- Mi nombre es Rosa Guillén, la General en jefe del ejército Mexicano. –Rosa.

- Entiendo, pero basta de hablar y terminemos con esto. –Chifuyu.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –Rosa.

Chifuyu se puso en posición de pelea usando su traje IS de color negro también que es más bien como una vestimenta de cuerpo completo que solo tiene su espada "La Yukihira Tipo 1" la espada original que usaba en su IS anterior, pero Rosa no se movía, Chifuyu estaba sosteniendo su espada lista para hacer su movimiento pero en un segundo Rosa desapareció, reapareciendo ya más lejos a unos 800m de Chifuyu dejándola desconcertada.

Con Rosa esta preparaba su movimiento final, si lo hacia ganaría, sino esto podrí ponerse feo para ella. Rosa levanto su mano y comenzó a recitar un cantico que le permitiría traer su arma más poderosa.

- A todos mis antepasados les pido permiso para poder empuñar esta arma, déjenme defender mis ideales y destruir a quienes se me oponen, proteger y cuidar mis tierras es mi deber y dejarles un futuro a mis descendientes, por ser una hija de mis ancestros permítanme usarla para defender mi país, ¡Aparece...! –Rosa.

En la mano que tenía levantada rosa un brillo muy fuerte se hizo presente y una lanza se comenzó a materializarse, pero el brillo impedía ver su forma exacta.

- ¡Xiuhcoatl! (serpiente solar). –Rosa.

Rosa empuño el arma y esta le apunto a Chifuyu que no perecía moverse ya que esperaba que hiciera Rosa.

- Concentrarte. –Rosa

Rosa solo dijo una palabra y una esfera de fuego de unos 20cm de diámetro se formo en la punta de la lanza, esta comenzó a hacerse más brillante y después de unos momentos un destello, este segó un momento a Chifuyu pero cuando pudo ver esta se había hecho una esfera como si fuese un mini sol.

Rosa hizo hacia arriba el arma y después la moviola hacia enfrente disparando la esfera hacia Chifuyu muy rápido pero a una velocidad que ella podía esquivar.

- Es fácil. –Chifuyu.

Chifuyu comenzó a ir encontrar de Rosa y creyendo que este ataque sería peligroso solo si la tocaba ella solo tenía que esquivarlo. Pero justo cuando este paso al lado de Chifuyu esta vio como Rosa dijo una simple palabra que aunque no la escucho pudo entender que quería decir.

- Expándete. –Rosa.

La esfera rápidamente se expandió.

- ¡No puedo esquivarla! –Chifuyu.

Chifuyu no pudo hacer nada y esta quedo atrapada en la esfera, una esfera hecha de fuego que puede calcinar lo que fuese hasta volverlo cenizas. Rosa veía como había terminado, pero algo no le cuadraba, había sido muy fácil pero sabía que nada podría sobrevivir a su ataque así que podía considerarlo una victoria.

- Ya acabo, ¡Sara! dispara. –Rosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, ya apunto de terminar este fic, si estoy feliz de que llegue este a su final, y que por lo menos algunos les haya gustado, claro esto no termina, aun queda otro episodio y claro su continuación. <strong>

**Ahora sera el sábado cuando termine con el ultimo episodio "El fin 3ra parte-Victoria." así que nos vemos el sábado con el episodio final, espero que les haya gustado este episodio. nos vemos.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	40. El fin 3ra parte-Victoria

Capitulo 40: El fin 3ra parte-Victoria.

Chifuyu no pudo hacer nada y esta quedo atrapada en la esfera, una esfera hecha de fuego que puede calcinar lo que fuese hasta volverlo cenizas. Rosa veía como había terminado, pero algo no le cuadraba, había sido muy fácil pero sabía que nada podría sobrevivir a su ataque así que podía considerarlo una victoria.

- Ya acabo, ¡Sara! dispara. –Rosa.

- ¡Sí! General. –Sara.

El ataque de Rosa aun no terminaba, ya que la esfera aun seguía ardiendo y eran tan brillante que había obligado a la tripulación de la fortaleza que se encontraba a unos 3km atrás de donde había ocurrido la pelea a cerrar las persianas de la cabina para que estas pudiesen ver ya que la luz era muy brillante.

Ya Sara había comenzado la secuencia de disparo pero en la cabina de mando las pilotos aun no podían creer el poder del ataque de su General Rosa.

Poco después y unos 30segundos antes de que se disparase el A.C.P, el ataque de Rosa se termino dejando nada de Chifuyu y su IS, había sido aterrador ver eso.

- Ya todo se termino. –Rosa.

Rosa observa el lugar donde había estado Chifuyu pero ahí no había nada, ya su arma se había desmaterializado pero su poder había sorprendido a su propio dueña.

- Es incluso es más fuerte que el A.C.P. –Rosa.

La mismísima General tenía algo más fuerte que su arma más fuerte, esto la hizo sentirse muy ansiosa ya que tenía en sus manos lo único que podía detener a la líder de BAM, si esta se volvía peligrosa.

Rosa seguía contemplando y asimilando el poder de su arma ya que no lo había usado ni al 10% de su poder. Poco después el A.C.P fue disparado hacia la academia IS y con este suceso se marcaba el principio del fin de la "UN que había visto desde Moscú, Rusia como si mejor piloto fue exterminada de un solo golpe, algo muy desmoralizador para la "UN" que ya mostraba señales de deterioro y rompimiento después de la caída de la primera Fortaleza.

* * *

><p>Sala del consejo de Guerra de la "Unión de Naciones", Moscú, Rusia.<p>

- Muy bien señores, es hora de votar, quieren rendirse ahora e intentar hacer una negociación o seguir luchando esta guerra que solo traerá más muerte a nuestra gente y es una causa perdida. –Representante de Alemania.

Ya los líderes hicieron su elección unánime, votaron por rendirse e intentar negociar con la alianza BAM. El líder y representante de las fuerzas de la "UN" el alemán Alexander acato la declaratoria de rendición.

- Se tomo una decisión, señores representantes, comunique a los países miembros de la "UN" que nos rendimos, yo, le reportare al ejército de la unión que deje toda acción hostil y dejen las armas. –Alexander

Así todos los representantes dejaron la sala y se fueron a hacer lo que posiblemente sería su último trabajo, ya que no sabían si continuarían con su trabajo una vez declarada la rendición de sus países correspondientes.

Pero al joven Alexander intentaba comunicarse con Tatenashi para comunicarle la decisión que se había tomado. Caminado por el edificio rumbo a la sala de comunicaciones logro contactar con la chica por el canal privado de su IS.

- Señorita Tatenashi me escucha. –Alexander.

La estática no permitía entender a Tatenashi pero después de unos segundos esta comunicación se hizo clara dejando escuchar a la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa Alexander? –Tatenashi.

- Mi señora, le temo informarle que esto se termino los representase ha declarado la derrota es solo cuestión de notificar a la Alianza BAM de nuestra rendición. –Alexander.

- Lo vi venir, gracias Alexander, es tiempo de desparecer, pero antes necesito que me ayudes a intentar localizar a cualquier piloto de IS sobreviviente y lo pongas bajo custodia de la resistencia. –Tatenashi.

- Entiendo, mi señora cuídese y si puedo nos volveremos a ver. –Alexander.

- Gracias y también cuídate, se que nos veremos otra vez Alexander. –Tatenashi.

Ahí termino la comunicación, que le depara a Tatenashi y los demás sobrevivientes era un misterio.

* * *

><p>Zona del silencio, México.<p>

Alguien mas había visto la derrota de Chifuyu, gracias a las cámaras en la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" –MEX.

En frente de una enorme pantalla, la líder de BAM y mente maestra de esta Guerra veía caer a su mayor enemigo.

- La victoria es mía, los detalles son solo una pequeña molestia. –Líder de BAM.

- Aun no tienes todos los núcleos, no le preocupa.

Atrás de la mujer líder de BAM había una chica de pelo plateado como Laura y con su ojo Izquierdo negro y el derecho dorado veía su salvadora y líder, viendo como su juego como ella decía se desarrollaba.

- No tiene de que preocuparte, los tender tarde o temprano pero por ahora estaré ocupada así que dejare todo en tus manos, te parece bien "KU-CHAN". –Líder de BAM.

- Si así lo deseas, mamá. –KU-CHAN.

La mujer sostenía un todo de ensayo que tenia lo que perecía sangre y lo observaba con mucho detenimiento como si de algo muy importante se tratase.

Pero la chica que se hacía llamar KU-CHAN nos se había ido y eso le llamo la atención a la líder de BAM ya que esta chica nunca la desobedecía o es que quería otra cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa KU-CHAN? Haya algo que te moleste. –Líder de BAM.

- No le inquieta que la General Rosa tenga un arma así y no supiésemos de ello. –KU-CHAN.

- Te refieres a su increíble arma, pues si me da curiosidad. –Líder de BAM.

- Y no le preocupa que nos pueda traicionar. –KU-CHAN.

- No, KU-CHAN, mis niñas son muy leales a mí en especial a Rosa, si fuese Jeanne o Sofía quien la tuviese tendría cuidado pero no, la tiene Rosa y no tengo que preocuparme ella es la más fiel de todas, tan fiel como tú, KU-CHAN. –Líder de BAM.

- Entiendo. –KU-CHAN.

La líder de BAM dio vuelta a su silla para verse de frente a KU-CHAN y esta la veía seria.

- Tranquila hija, que pronto nuestro objetivo se cumplirá. –Líder de BAM.

- Si madre, o debería empezar a decirte, la gran emperatriz de la alianza Terrestre, Tabane Shinonono. –KU-CHAN

Tabane esbozo una sonrisa, ese título le agradaba.

* * *

><p>3 días después de la caída de la Fortaleza B4-01 "Infinite Night" –USA.<p>

El 30 de noviembre del año en curso sobre la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia las dos Fortalezas de la Alianza BAM "Noite Sem Fim" y "Noche Eterna" flotaba sobre el kremlin y abajo las 3 Generales de BAM veían un acto Histórico como los representantes de la "Unión de Naciones" firmaba los acuerdos de Rendición y entrega de sus territorios a los miembros de de la Alianza BAM.

Este acto era trasmitido a todo el mundo, con lo cual muchas personas veían el anochecer de una era y el comenzar de lo que muchos decían seria la noche más larga del mundo.

Tras finalizar las firmas de rendición de los países miembros de "UN" Jeanne tomo los papeles y los mostro a las cámaras indicando como la guerra llegaba a su fin.

- ¡La paz! y el ¡Orden! han llegado. –Jeanne.

Con esas palabras la noche más larga del mundo dio comienzo pero como en toda noche ciertas personas que también veían la trasmisión se preparaban para dar comienzo a la Resistencia.

* * *

><p><em>Bitácora de Byakushiki 1 de Diciembre, Ese día para mí al igual que para muchos más comenzó nuestra lucha para obtener nuestra libertad y la libertad de todos, Yo Ichika Orimura juro por mis amigas caídas y mi hermana que voy a recobrar esa libertad por la que todos peleamos y les prometo que jamás me rendiré. <em>

_- Ichika es hora de Irnos. – Kaoruko Mayuzumi_

_Termino la trasmisión por ahora, continuare en otro momento, cambio y fuera…_

**¿Fin? **

* * *

><p><strong>SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII por fin se termino ya no mas escribir, jaja no es cierto, estoy algo triste por que ya termino este FIC, les quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y en especial a los que la han leído, bueno espero que les haya gustado y bueno espero que disfrutasen se esta pequeña Historia.<strong>

**Ahora no todo es malo, primero les quiero informar que esta historia un no termina, sí, no termina por que va a continuaren en "****INFINITE STRATOS: LA VENGAZA DE LOS CAIDOS****".**

**cuando saldrá, pues no se, pero espero no tardarme pero ya saben esto aun no termina. por ahora solo me queda decirles !NOS VEMOS!**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


End file.
